In The End II: The Darkness of Reality
by missterio
Summary: FINISHED! Myotismon was close to becoming ruler of the world, but puts everything in danger when monsters start spawning from another dimension. Now it's up to him and the help of the 0102 digidestined to stop the nightmares.
1. A Tale Most Foul

**Author's Note:** Another Myo-fan story is here! With some new characters, old ones, and new locations and story plots! The sequel to In The End is finally here! This time, the story starts to turn to a more darker twist (and plot) ...I know this chapter sounds... really corny, but I think this will be better than the previous story (It'll get better in the next couple chatpers I PROMISE!)

OH... and one more thing: there's like... this dead person telling the story. Yeah I know -- weird! But I thought this story needed some sort of 'story teller' to it...

_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own digimon (Duh!) The only thing I own are Kyle and her family. Oh, and also the 'dream' people.

story is also rated for: Horror, Angst, Language, and Fantasy

* * *

_The sequel to In The End II: The Darkness of Reality: **In The End III: The Veil of Evil**, is now up!

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

**A Tale Most Foul**

_"Don't leave me in the dark..." -- Kyle_

Yes... Let me tell you a story. This isn't your average fairy tale -- yes, this is a fairy tale. A very dark fairy tale, where two men are fighting for a love of their lives. And this love? This is no ordinary love, which you might think that it consists of a beautiful princess -- no. This is just a girl, but a very special girl, who guards and hides a very powerful item. Now... you say who am I? Why... I am just some lowly, but dead soul, telling you a tale. A tale, with a vampire lord, a young man, a dark girl... a tale most foul!

No one has kept track of how long since everything happened, but I have... it's been -- what? Around three... or four years perhaps? All I know is, is that this happens about a year after the digidestined children have defeated that horrid creature that hails himself to be MaloMyotismon -- but, before he has become that monster, Oikawa has watched her: his love. Yes, I know that Oikawa's body was possessed by the vampire lord, Myotismon's spirit, _but_... he had never forgotten her. Every since that day where the digidestined destroyed him... his love had never left his mind. The thought of her kept haunting him. Why has he not forgotten her? She was just a punk girl who was holding power inside herself. Wasn't that just all he cared about? At times, with Oikawa's body, he would secretly go to her world... and watch her from a distance. She would just carry on with her usual quiet life, but never knowing that _he_ was watching her... waiting...

He couldn't always see her though, his spirit was often thwarted by Oikawa's soul; trying to reclaim his own body back. And then again... there were the digidestined children... yes. They made it harder for him to go see his love every now and then, but when his spirit -- his mind grew stronger... he stopped watching her... seeing her... and when he has deceased as MaloMyotismon... he had to wait... and wait... until his soul grew stronger again. And then... and then, he would go to her world, and carry out a plan that he has so wanted to go forth with. He couldn't wait any longer... he was going now... and... no one will stop him from finding his powers... and his love.

He had to wait for a long time, for his soul was just too weak to go find her. He waited... until his soul was strong enough... to become Myotismon once again. He knew, that in order to find his love, he would have to travel from the Digital World to her world, the real world. The world where humans thought that digimon and fantasy were all just some part of television... but they were wrong. They were so very wrong... Myotismon thought very carefully about his plans for that world. He didn't want to cause an uproar... not just yet, at least... just until he could find her and those powers. The powers that would make him invincible once again.

One day, on a day where the clouds hid the sun beneath themselves; on this gloomy, gray day... Myotismon approached her home. Fear and excitement were running through his body. A couple beads of sweat were lingering on his forehead. His powers within his soul were strong enough to make him digivolve back to his ultimate form: Myotismon. He loved that form after all, women adored and admire in awe as he would walk by them. His blond hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, and having three large strands in front of his face like that... made him even more beautiful looking. His blue suit made him look like a strong leader; a powerful vampire that people should respect. His face... was the most beautiful of all. No woman could resist that face. His blue eyes were mocking, cold, cruel, but they were just so lovely; like starring straight into sapphires that sparkled in the light. Then... there were his lips. Women would stare and their own mouths would quiver as they starred at his mouth. This was the one thing that women wanted from him. Just one kiss from this vampire, and to them, it would feel like they were in paradise... but Myotismon would usual think otherwise of them. He didn't care for their beauty or love, he just wanted their blood. But now though, he didn't want them, he just wanted... _her_.

It has only been four months for her... four years for the digidestined, but for Myotismon... it seemed like forever since he saw her that one last time. There was no car or any kind of vehicle parked out in front of her family's home, but the vampire hoped that she was inside the house anyways... hoping...

As Myotismon stood in front of the door, he looked to the sides of him to see if anyone was around. He smiled inside as he saw no one. He held out his hand to the door knob; he figured the door would be locked, so his powers would play with the locks, then he heard that faint clicking sound. Myotismon took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. As he walked inside, he wanted to call her name, he wanted to tear up the house in order to look for her... but he couldn't. His body and mind were just to nervous to do such a thing, so he just casually walked around from room to room and looked for her... searched for her... but with no luck. There was absolutely no one home... no one at all. Myotismon went to her room, and took in her air as he walked inside. To him, this room made him feel more closer to her, even though, she was farther away than he thought. He looked at her walls and all the little nick-knacks that she had, and realized, this was not just an ordinary girls room: this room had posters of dragons and other odd assortments all over her walls, and even videogames that Myotismon frowned at as his eyes caught sight of them. Her room, the rug, and even her bed sheets... were all the color blue. Myotismon approached her bed and slammed a fist down on it. "Where is she?" He growled under his breath, then he kneeled down on the floor, as his body rested itself against the bed.

Phantomon, the ghoulish ghost digimon, swiftly glided into the room and said to his master with some concern, "We will find her, Lord Myotismon..."

Myotismon closed his eyes and began to think about her again. "She has that power. I saw it... turn to this blue object... I remember her using it against me. I know she has it. I want that power back inside me."

Phantomon slowly looked around the room and than back at his master, "Should I search her home for this blue object of power? She might have it hidden somewhere around here..." The ghoulish digimon opened the closet door to search through it, but as he did Myotismon snapped at him angrily, "You idiot! If we find _her_, we find my power! She will not leave something that powerful lying around!" Phantomon cowered a little and backed away from the door.

Myotismon slowly stood up on his feet and gazed around the room slowly. He frowned slightly in some wonderment as to why the room looked so empty... as if she went somewhere. To someplace else away from here (of course.) "This room... seems so empty," he said slowly, still looking around the room, "She must of went somewhere..."

Phantomon nodded in agreement and replied, "When some of the Bakemon were watching her when she was younger, Lord Myotismon, she would often vacation at her father's home. Her parents divorced a long while ago. Her mother came here while her father stayed where they once used to live..." he said a matter-of-factly.

"So..." said Myotismon, he than saw a glass ball onto of a dresser and he picked it up and rolled it around in his hand, "... Where is she Phantomon?"

Phantomon began to think, "The mother -- we are in Michigan, so that would mean the father still lives in this Illinois... where you first met her..."

Myotismon smiled as he crushed the glass ball in his hands. He did not care that shards of it were stuck in his hand, for he was too powerful to care about minor damage. "Then... lets go to this place... and find her, Phantomon..."


	2. His Soul

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter sounds lame, but this chapter... "explains" some things, and kind of tells of what is going to happen in the future chapters to come. I promise the next chapter will be more "suspenful" (and hopefully exciting), so please don't give up on me!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**His Soul**

As I said before: it has only been four months for the girl in her own world, but four _years_ for our Matt and his digidestined friends. After the year when the younger digidestined children have defeated MaloMyotismon, not much has changed about them -- well, maybe some things have... T.K. and Kari have a stronger fondness for each other; their feelings starting to become more than just friends. Mimi is still in America with her family, but now Yolei is vacationing with her. Cody... well... not much to say about him since he has moved away from his friends. He visits them, but not much these days. Izzy has become more addicted to his computer and its technology, that he too, doesn't spend to much time with his friends. Davis just enjoys being outside most of the time, but still gawks at Kari every now and then. Sometimes he would cry in his mind about the relationship between T.K. and Kari. Joe has moved to a more technical school to 'hone' in on his doctor skills a little more. He's becoming less queasy over blood and such things of the similar matter. Ken is mostly the quiet one, and he mostly just stays at home and helps out his mother with things. He sees his friends everyday, but not that long. Tai and Sora are now dating, and they are very happy that they have strong feelings for each other.

As for Matt? Well... he is still doing his music with his band, and he even dated Sora one time. When they dated though, they knew their feelings were not a great as Tai and Sora's put together. Matt only dated her for a couple weeks. Four years has been a long time... long enough to forget about... that one girl. The one girl Matt liked so much when he started to get to know her better. In those four years Matt has dated many girls -- including Sora, but... none of them were just right for him. All those girls were either just gawking at his looks or brag on about himself or their selves. Matt wanted a girl that would like him... for just being himself. Who would know that finding the right girl would be so hard? Well... there is a girl who likes Matt for the way he is... too bad... there would be someone else wanting her love also...

Today, on a rather bright and sunny day, Matt and some of his friends were hanging out in Izzy's bedroom, for Gennai has called them for an emergency situation regarding one of their old enemies... Unfortunately, not all the digidestined children have shown up. Of course there's Izzy -- since it is his bedroom that the message has come to, and there's, Matt, Tai, Sora, Ken, Davis, and -- oh wait, that's it! Sorry to say that the others had too much of other things to do, that they didn't notice an emergency situation has come up! Then again... maybe they'll show up later... someway or another, but I'm sure they'll show up when their friends need them the most.

"So... what the heck does Gennai want anyways?" Complained Davis as he sat on Izzy's bed, along with Tai and Sora. Matt just leaned against the wall as he starred onto Izzy's computer screen. Ken just silently leaned himself against a wall, opposite from where Matt was.

Izzy cleared his throat and never took his eyes off the screen as he answered back, "I'm not sure, but... Gennai says that it is really important for most of us to be here right now..."

Davis looked around the room and threw his arms up in exaggeration, "Great job on that! We're still missing allot of our digi-crew! Well... they _would _be here, if some of them didn't want to go on dates... _and_ if some didn't move away _or_ suddenly go on vacations..."

Sora giggled softly and patted Tai on the shoulder, "Davis is beginning to sound like you, when you were younger..." Tai frowned at Sora, but suddenly formed a small smile on his face. He thought Sora looked so pretty in her plaid skirt and a lavender blouse... so lucky was he to have a girlfriend as pretty as her. Matt grunted quietly as he saw the look she and Tai were giving each other. He was jealous, of course, but he wished he could have the same companionship with another girl.

"So... when is Gennai going to come and tell us what's going on?" Asked Ken quietly to everyone in the room. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly towards Izzy.

Izzy gestured his hands at everyone to calm down. "Just hold on you guys. Gennai said that he would be here shortly, even though... I have no idea just how he's going to get here..." Suddenly, Izzy's computer screen started sparking, and all the electrical things that were running started to go on and off. With all the odd commotion going about, the young Jedi -- erm, _Gennai_, stepped out from the computer screen and onto the floor of Izzy's bedroom. Izzy smiled in relief, "Good timing, Gennai..."

Gennai quickly smiled at Izzy, but turned right back to a serious expression as he looked at the other children. The rest of the digidestined starred at Gennai with anxiety rushing through them. "Children -- and I really wish the rest of you were here, but time is short right now to contact them all..." The children were leaning in closer to Gennai and hoping he would get right to the point. "There's no easy way to say this, but... Myotismon... he is still alive..."

Few of the children gasped while most of them just wide-eyed the young Gennai. Alive, but how can that be? He died as VenomMyotismon and now MaloMyotismon. How can that evil vampire lord still be alive after all that? "Just how can MaloMyotismon still be alive? We-we killed him over a year ago!" Complained Davis, and he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Just how is that dude living?"

Gennai sighed softly and slowly shook his head, "Children... it is somewhat of a long story, but... I must tell you in order for you to understand..." The children grew quiet, and a few of them blinked at the young man. "Four years ago... you met a girl with tremendous power inside her, and Myotismon married her for that. Do any of you remember this girl?"

"No..." replied Davis grumpily, "I wasn't a digidestined four years ago."

Gennai frowned at Davis, but starred around at the other children, "Do not any of you remember that girl: Kyle?"

Matt's eyes grew very wide when he heard that name. Kyle... he was starting to remember her. Four years ago seems so long for our Matt when he last saw her. He wondered if she still remembers him... or, if she had a young man of her own to love and care for. "I... remember Kyle..." said Matt softly, and he nodded slowly to Gennai, "I remember her."

Gennai never changed his expression as he continued to speak to the children, "That power has been inside that girl Kyle for so many years, that... the power has merged with her very soul... and the same has happened with Myotismon... That is how he has been able to live..."

"But..." Izzy began, "I thought when that girl died -- once, that the power would go back inside her, not Myotismon..."

Gennai shook his head, "The power had already merged with Myotismon's cruel soul, that it didn't matter what happened to that girl... now Myotismon is stronger than he once was, but he won't stop there until he has _all _of his power back inside him..."

Matt started to look angry, "Is he going to try and marry Kyle again?"

Gennai shook his head once more, "He never died, Matt. He has always been living... he is still married to her, and the poor girl doesn't know it..."

"Well... is she back here in Japan? Is Myotismon even here?" Asked Sora, and her voice was full of worriment.

"No... not this time. Myotismon is now on her world, along with his dark army, who the vampire lord is using to begin his reign on her planet..."

Tai, Sora, and Davis immediately hopped off the bed. Davis put on a bold expression as he said, "Than what are we waiting for? Let's go to this world and stop Myotismon -- again..." The children just frowned at Davis and stood there silently.

Matt scratched his head and looked nervously at Gennai, "You mean... we have to go to this world now? Don't you think we should contact the rest of our friends so they can help us out with Myotismon?"

"I will contact the rest of the digidestined, but right now I need you children to go to this world and find the girl before Myotismon does. If he finds her, than he will most likely get his powers back. The powers that made him once invincible to everyone. We cannot let this happen..."

Tai looked around himself and frowned at Gennai slightly, "Yeah -- you know, it would be nice if our digimon came along for the ride. Just in case we run into any _bad_ digimon..." He smirked and closed his eyes for a moment.

Gennai smirked back at Tai, "Don't worry, your digimon will accompany you when you get to that other world. Now..." the young man clapped his hands, and a door appeared right beside him. The children's eyes grew wide at this sudden surprise. "This door... will bring you around the location to where that girl is at. It is not exact, so you will need to scout around for her. Sorry, but... Myotismon's power is strong, and he knows you children will come and get her. Be on your guard; that vampire will be more cunning and cruel than before..." The children nodded and approached the odd looking door slowly. Tai slowly turned the door knob, took a deep breath and fully opened it. "Remember children: find that girl before Myotismon does!" The children went through the door, and all went dark for them.

_"Will... Kyle remember me?" Matt thought to himself, "I... hope so... I really want, to see her again..."_

_

* * *

_"She is not at her father's house... and I can sense her power near... here... this... _mall_..." Myotismon was about a few feet from the place of where he sensed the girl would be. A mall that was about fifteen minutes away from where her father lives. The vampire lord himself, Phantomon, and a few other recruits, were hiding out in the darkest shadows of trees as to not attract attention from the people and cars that were bustling by. The mall at which they were about to enter... was huge! Myotismon wondered if he would be able to find his love in such a place... but than again... he started to grin evilly inside. He could sense his power inside that girl -- yes. No matter where she ran too, he could find her easily again. All he would need to do is feel that power inside her soul. His soul -- as Myotismon would find out soon enough, is not different from that girl's... 

Phantomon starred at Myotismon from head to toe and said cautiously, "Lord Myotismon, if you do go inside there to find that girl, than may I suggest a disguise than..." Myotismon eyed the phantom digimon oddly. This made Phantomon more nervous. "It would only be temporary, my Lord, just until you find her. If you wish to not cause a commotion right away, than all I'm saying -- " Myotismon grunted angrily at him. Phantomon quickly closed his mouth and stayed silent.

Myotismon scratched his chin lightly and a smile was forming at the corner of his mouth. "Yes... a disguise would suit me if I am to search for that girl... I will go in that place and look for her, while the rest of you can start a fog barrier around this American state..." Myotismon turned around to face his two new recruits. He glared at them somewhat angrily, "You two will start the fog barrier while Phantomon and I search for that girl. Arukenimon, and Mummymon... you better not fail me..."

Arukenimon and Mummymon -- not in their human disguises, of course, they nodded to each other quickly and starred back at Myotismon. "We will not fail you, Master. We'll carry out your plan and report back to you when we have succeeded..." Said Arukenimon in a scratchy voice, and she clapped her large claws together and rubbed them as if she was thinking of a cunning plan.

Myotismon snorted softly and said, "It better... I didn't resurrect you two for nothing... "

Arukenimon and Mummymon squealed in fright quietly, but they quickly disappeared within the blink of an eye. Myotismon crossed his arms and smiled once more as he starred back at the large mall from him. He remembers when he rid of Arukenimon and Mummymon as MaloMyotismon with his powers, but with their resurrection, he erased their minds of that time, and now, they are oblivious as to what happened then. Myotismon wanted it that way.

Phantomon fidgeted with his chain and asked, "What shall I do in the meantime, my Lord?"

"You will stay hidden in the shadows outside this 'mall,' while I will go inside and find the girl... she is in there, Phantomon... I can feel her presence -- her power inside her soul..."

Phantomon bowed and flown swiftly to the sky as to not attract unwanted attention from the people below. Myotismon snapped his fingers, and his whole wardrobe changed, from a one-piece blue suit, to a casual looking outfit that made him look just as handsome as before. He was now wearing a dark, turtle neck sweater with black jeans and boots that made him look somewhat of a wealthy person -- erm, vampire. He also wore a long, black coat that flowed just like his cape. He smiled at himself at just how dashing and beautiful he looked. Before Myotismon walked to the mall, he quickly took off his crimson, red mask and put it in his coat pocket. After all, people would stare and mutter to themselves if they saw a man wearing a mask like that... "You're in there somewhere, my dear... and I will find you no matter what..." Than he began to walk to this mall, taking long steps to make the journey quicker, even though... he wasn't that far from the place at all.

As Myotismon got closer to the mall, it appeared to be much larger than before. His forehead was lingering with beads of sweat again. He hoped he would find his love in such a place... When he got closer to mall, and even closer... and closer... he pushed open the glass doors roughly to get inside, and his eyes grew wide. His mouth was slightly a gap at how _confusing_ the place looked from the inside. This place... if I had only one word to describe this mall, than it would be: labyrinth. Yes, a labyrinth, for there were at least four or even five floors of stores on narrow walkways, escalators and glass elevators here and there... and the people. There were so many people walking too and fro by Myotismon, that the vampire couldn't sense the girl he was looking. There were just too many people walking around for him to sense her. He knew she was here though... now... he just has to start looking for her. She couldn't be that hard to find, after all. She was usually dressed in her male outfits -- easy to spot for someone such as Myotismon... right?

Myotismon sighed deeply and began to walk around the mall. There were also many stores in this place. He hoped that the girl wasn't in one of them, for it made it harder to spot her if she happened to go inside them. He bit his lip, for he was slightly nervous, there were just too many people going by him -- just so many, and so many in fact that he knocked some of them over. Like... a woman in a beautiful black dress, a couple of teenage boys that were hanging out by a gothic looking store, and even a male in a pinstripe looking suit! "Out of my way..." grumbled the vampire under his breath, "I do not care for males..."

If only... if only he would of turned around. If he even would of slowed down as he walked by, but... that male in the pinstripe suit -- well, let's just say that it wasn't a male... it was... _her_.


	3. Her Soul

**Chapter Three:**

**Her Soul**

"Why won't you leave me alone? I thought I could forget about you, but you just won't leave my mind. When I sleep, I can feel your lips brush on my own, but when I open my eyes, you were never there. I would always think about you when I read about you, and even see your face on TV, books... I want you to go away. Myotismon... what do you want from me?..."

Well... it's hard to describe what has happened with that girl, Kyle, but -- allot has happened, I should say. When days went by after the suspenseful journey she had endured with the digidestined and with Myotismon, she -- started to think about all of it. She had asked her younger brother, since he too, went with her, but the little boy kept telling her that he never went on such an adventure. Unfortunate to say that within a month after those events, Kyle denied everything that has happened with her life. Denied that Myotismon wanted her, that Matt had feelings for her, and that she had the ultimate powers... she just... said to herself that it was just something that her mind made up. As the months passed by, she began to have her own life again, and nothing of the unusual was happening at all. Somewhere inside herself though, she was suffering badly. She would of never shown it on the outside, but inside... it's as if she was missing something in her life. Something that she wanted back with her... but what? In her mind, she wanted something... that went away from her, but the poor girl just couldn't put a finger on it...

Now -- today, she was at the mall shopping for anything that would interest her, but she felt very unsure of herself... of the way she dressed. It... wasn't exactly a pinstripe suit she was wearing, but rather a pinstripe blouse that was almost unbuttoned, showing an odd shirt underneath -- Willy Wonka? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? This girl... is very strange indeed. Her hair was a little shorter than last time, but still goes past her shoulders. Her hair color though, was now black with a couple blonde strands down the middle. Kyle also wore lots of jewelry on her, as if to show-off or say that she was rich (which she wasn't.) The only thing she liked on herself, was the large spiky bracelet that could almost be used as a weapon, and a necklace that had a crystal blue ball on the end of it. Yes... this girl dresses very, very strange...

Alright, alright... enough about Kyle's dressing; let's just get to what she's doing right now, which was -- hmm... this girl, had just bought a videogame from a peculiar store -- yes, that's it! Our Kyle had just left a videogame store in the mall, which was on the top floor. The girl squealed and hugged the game that she bought close to herself. As she started to walk away from the store, she heard odd muttering behind her, and she knew whomever it was... they were talking about her. The way she dressed, and the way her hair looked. Kyle turned around and saw a small group of teenagers whispering among themselves about the girl. When they saw the girl starring back at them, the teenage group quickly turned and faced their backs at Kyle. The girl just blinked at them, but turned back around also and began to walk again, and away from the rude teenagers.

Remember... what Gennai said about that ultimate power merging with Myotismon's soul? Well obviously, since the girl had power inside herself too, but... what would happen with her soul? At times, and even four months ago, the girl would experience a little more eye bleeding, voices, and now... she sees a different reflection in mirrors or on any particular glass, but why was she seeing this? Was she becoming something... that was more than human?

Suddenly, the cell phone in Kyle's pocket began to ring. The girl quickly searched her pockets and found the phone, and answered it. "Hello? --" Just then, a man came rushing by and knocked the poor girl to the ground. The cell phone was jerked out of her hand and it landed on the floor hard.

"Out of my way..." the man grumbled down to the girl, "I do not care for males..." Before Kyle could say anything, or even react, the dark looking man was already too far away from her.

"A male? I'm not no male! What's that guy kidding? He called _me_ a male!" Kyle groaned in pain and shook her head, "Man... that guy was _rude_..." She grumbled irritably, but her eyes suddenly grew wide and the girl looked to the side of her, "Victoria... are you okay?" When that odd looking man had knocked Kyle to the ground, he also shoved a very small girl as well. This little girl had just turned six -- which is still a very young age for children, and she had long, dark wavy hair, and wore a little white shirt with some jeans. This little girl, which Kyle calls Victoria, slowly got up from the ground and looked down on Kyle with tears starting to well up in her eyes. Kyle quickly got up and hugged Victoria close to her. "It's okay, Victoria... I don't know who shoved you down, but... he's gone now..." Victoria formed a little smile on her face. Kyle smiled back at her, but suddenly gasped when she saw her cell phone on the ground. She missed the call, but whoever it was left a message for her. Kyle got up and listened to the message, and once it was finished, she slowly put it back in her pocket.

"Daddy?" Asked Victoria, and she reached out her hand to hold Kyle's.

Kyle slowly shook her head, "No, sweetie -- it was my dad..." than she whispered to herself, "He wondered why I wouldn't answer the phone, and he thinks... I can't take care of you, that I _shouldn't_ take care of you, because you're so young..." She closed her eyes and a tear -- a blood red tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away and looked down on Victoria and smiled wearily. "Come on, Victoria, I think we had enough of this mall. How about we go see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory now? I think it's a great movie, and I hope you'll like it too. Thank gosh the theatre is very close to the mall... I hate driving... Besides that, Shaun hasn't called me yet, so that's a good thing. That means I can spend more time with you..." Victoria's smile got wider. Kyle grabbed the little girl's hand, and they both made their way out of the mall.

* * *

_"Lord Myotismon, I found them!" _Cried Phantomon somewhat happily as he contacted the vampire lord through the floating monitor shaped like a bat. 

Myotismon, who was still wondering around the mall, hid in a dark place where the people didn't roam around, and he answered Phantomon with a bat monitor of his own. "Really, than where is she? Did you get her? What does she look like now?" He asked impatiently to the phantom digimon.

_"Um..." _Phantomon scratched his head. _"She... well... I couldn't hear her all that well, but she said something about going to a movie -- and no, I didn't get her. That girl... she was wearing something strange, but had stripes on it. Oh yes, and there was this little girl with her as well..."_

Myotismon's eyes grew wide, "A little girl? Is she related to Kyle of any sort?"

Phantomon shrugged, _"I don't know..."_

Myotismon was silent for a moment, than he started to mumble to himself, but Phantomon could still hear. "It can't be her daughter, I would of known if she had a child, and besides, Kyle is still young and innocent..." His expression changed to a serious one. "Do you know where Kyle and this little girl have gone too?..."

Phantomon shrugged once more, _"I am not sure, Lord Myotismon, but she couldn't have gotten far... you can sense her, can't you? She has power in her soul just like you..."_

Myotismon smiled maliciously and nodded slowly, "Yes... this power allowed me to live and give me new sorts of magic... now I wish to see of what it became of inside that girl... Wait for me, I will join you in a few minutes, than you will come with me to aide in finding that girl. I want her back with me." Phantomon nodded, and than he was not on the screen no more. Myotismon put his monitor in a pocket and he just stood there in the shadows. "I want Kyle to be mine, and mine alone. I only want her to love me and no one else. No one... is going to take her away from me again..."

* * *

"Wow... it's a really good thing that the theatre is close to the mall! It's gotten so foggy out all of a sudden! If this keeps up, than it would be impossible to see the road or anything else!" Said Kyle sarcastically, as she and Victoria went into the theatre. 

Kyle was so happy there was a movie theatre close to the mall, for she was a paranoid driver, and just hated to drive all together. The theatre was not all that big, but it was not a bad one either. It had good service, good seats, and videogames that Kyle loved to play sometimes before a movie started. She went up to the counter and said, "Two for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory..."

The woman ticket attendant gave them two tickets and Kyle paid for it. As the woman was giving back change, she saw Victoria beside Kyle and smiled down at her sweetly. "Your little sister looks so sweet."

Kyle looked down at Victoria and than back at the woman ticket attendant. She blushed slightly, "Victoria isn't my sister, she's my -- " the look the woman was giving her now, Kyle suddenly shut her mouth. "Um... never mind, but thank-you for the tickets..." Kyle walked away quickly with Victoria's hand in hers, and they both went up to the concession stand to get some food. "Do you want any popcorn, candy, or even soda?" Kyle asked Victoria. The little girl just shook her head 'no' slowly. "Huh... I want nothing either, so let's just go and find a seat before the movie starts, okay sweetie?" The two girls smiled at each other, than Kyle guided Victoria into the right screening room, where they would see the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory... "Food from here just gives me a nasty headache anyway..."

The room was big and dimly lit, which made it a little difficult to find the right seats for themselves. Kyle wished to sit up at the very front like she usually does when going to movies, but with the small child she had with her, they would have to sit more towards the back. The two sat towards the middle and just seated themselves. "I hope you like this movie..." said Kyle to Victoria, "I saw this with Eddie a couple of times, and we both love this movie. I have to say... Johnny Depp looks kinda cute in this movie too... Oh, and don't worry, Victoria, there are no clowns in this movie, unless you want to count the -- uh... weird looking dudes -- oh never mind!"

There weren't allot of people in this screening room, since this particular movie has been out for awhile, but Kyle liked that; less noise from the rude children and babies that would come. Only a few children and one adult were present in the room. Kyle sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, but after a few moments, she heard Victoria squeal quietly. Kyle opened her eyes and saw that the whole room had suddenly gotten dark; pitch black! You couldn't see anything that was around you! Kyle felt around until she held onto Victoria's hand. "Don't worry, Victoria, something like this happened to me before when I saw The Hulk with my cousins. It was spooky, but kinda fun... in a way. I'm sure those lights will come back on any minute now..." The few children in the room were whispering and muttering to themselves somewhat worriedly. Kyle wondered why, it was only the lights that went out; what's the worse that could happen?

Than, someone opened a door and entered the screening room where Kyle and Victoria were. This person -- _he_, could now sense her greatly since there were hardly any people in there. Myotismon sighed deeply, for he knew he had found her. He knew she was in here, it's as if... he could almost touch her. The room may be very dark, but for a vampire like Myotismon, he could still see pretty well. He looked around for her, but it did not take long to notice a young woman sitting with a little girl. Myotismon started to smile evilly as he approached her slowly. Very softly, he snapped his fingers and changed into his blue suit and the black cape once more. He didn't want to wear those human clothes any longer. He preferred to be in his own.

Kyle suddenly felt a strong chill run through her body. She turned her head to where Victoria was seated and said, "Do you feel that chill, Victoria? Suddenly... I just feel so cold..."

After a moment, she heard someone coming up to her and taking a seat. Kyle didn't like other people sitting next to her, but she did not mind it that much. Than, the person spoke to her breathlessly, "Darling..." Kyle's eyes went very wide when she heard that voice. At that very moment, it felt like the girl's whole world just suddenly shattered in front of her very eyes. Kyle did not move, speak, or make any sounds -- well, all except for the soft panting of fear that she felt going through her. She knew who it was. She knew who that voice belonged too. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she had too.

Myotismon took her hand and brought it to his face. Kyle gasped and turned her head to where she heard him speak. He kissed her hand gently, and with his other hand, he gently grabbed her chin. "I want you to be with me again... and I want to love you like I wanted to before..." He brought her face a little closer to his. "Kiss me, my darling... I want to feel your lips on mine again..." The girl felt her own body leaning towards his, almost as if hypnotized by his charm and voice. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply when she felt his breathing on her own lips. Myotismon's stern lips were lightly brushing against hers... but than, the lights kicked back on to that dim glow again. Victoria got a better look at Myotismon and she screamed loudly. Kyle suddenly snapped out of it, and hesitated for a moment, but smacked Myotismon across the face with her spiky bracelet. She quickly got Victoria off the seat, and ran out of the screening room while carrying her. "No!" Cried Myotismon, and he just sat there for a moment while he rubbed his cheek. He couldn't believe what Kyle just did: she smacked him. No one has _ever_ hit him like that, and no one would want too! Myotismon was full of rage, and felt the need to hurt somebody badly, but knew he needed to quit his tantrums, so he calmed down a bit. "I will find you, Kyle... no matter where you go..."

As Kyle ran out of the theatre, she shrieked loudly at what she saw -- bats. There were millions and millions of bats flying around all over town, obscuring Kyle's view, and everyone else's! "Oh my god... just what -- just what the hell is going on here?" She heard Victoria starting to cry in fear, and Kyle knew that they better find a place far away from here. She better leave soon, or Myotismon will come after her at any moment.

Kyle couldn't believe it though: Myotismon is alive, but how? This just... something like this can't possibly happen in her world. "I have to get out of here... I don't want to be with Myotismon... " than she whispered, "I'm so afraid..." Kyle hurriedly got to her car and quickly put Victoria in the backseat, than she got to the driver's side and started up the car. Even though she was a paranoid driver, but that meant nothing to her at this moment. All she wanted to do was to get out of here, and take herself and Victoria away from this place. _"Where can I possibly go? The only place I know that will take us away from here at some speed... is the train..." _The train station that Kyle uses sometimes is only about ten minutes away... and that train will take her to Chicago, which would be faraway from where she was now, but it wouldn't be far enough.

While driving, the bats and the fog made it hard for her to see the road that well, and Victoria's crying and squealing only made it harder for poor Kyle. When Kyle neared the train station, she knew she should park somewhere aways from it, or Myotismon would suspect immediately to where she could of gone -- so, the girl had driven up to a deserted parking lot, and got herself and Victoria out of the car. "Don't worry, Victoria, I won't let that evil man hurt you..." whispered Kyle, and she picked up the little girl. "I'll carry you since I know you can't run that fast, okay?" Victoria did not say a word, for she was still crying, and Kyle could understand that, and she didn't say anything either.

Kyle saw the train station about a mile from where she was, and she knew that her and Victoria better get there quickly before anyone else knew where they were going, or where they were right now. From the deserted parking lot was the main street to other parts of her town, and when Kyle stood at the edge of the road, she began to cry silently when she saw of what was becoming of her home. There were bats, Bakemon, and other evil looking digimon terrorizing people, and destroying cars and breaking up buildings and restaurants. Kyle couldn't believe that this was happening to her life... she didn't want to believe it... Kyle watched helplessly as the people of her town were being dragged, carried, and even beaten by some of the digimon. She guessed that Myotismon wanted everyone captured and imprisoned as so not to cause trouble, but it seems that his henchmen were doing a good job at that.

Kyle quickly started to run across the street, and to her surprise, she didn't stop running. She didn't want too, at least until she knew she was at the train station. It broke her heart to hear people and children screaming and crying in agony as they were being tortured by other digimon. Kyle never wanted this to happen... not at all.

When she got to the train station, she wished that it wasn't so out in the open, for digimon and people could spot her easily. There were two small buildings in front of the train tracks, and these places were just -- buildings that you go buy your train tickets and such, and that's just what Kyle did. From inside the building, you couldn't see all the ruckus that was going on outside, but Kyle was somewhat glad, for the ticket attendant wouldn't be here right now. She put Victoria down for a moment and said to the ticket attendant, "Two tickets please..." The attendant didn't say a word as he gave the tickets to Kyle. "And... what time will the train arrive?"

"In a couple minutes now, so don't worry, and we all should be glad that this train just runs by itself. We had too many late trains when people drove them." Said the ticket attendant, than Kyle carried Victoria once more and the two waited outside for the train to come.

_"It better come soon... I just want to get out of here..."_ thought Kyle, and she looked both ways to see if the train was coming or not. The girl sighed and sat on the hard and rough pavement while still holding Victoria. The little girl had calmed down a bit, but was still sobbing a little. "I know you want to go back to Shaun, and so do I actually, but... with that evil man terrorizing our home, I just can't..." The two just sat there quietly as they listened to the distant screams and shouting of the people from the digimon terrorizing them. Kyle just wanted to breakdown and cry uncontrollably, and she was close to that point.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?..." Kyle gasped and looked above her as she saw Phantomon hovering above. Phantomon was accompanied by many Bakemon. Kyle whimpered as she got up from the ground and held Victoria closer to her. "Lord Myotismon was hurt when you hit him like that, and I don't mean just the pain on his skin, but his dark heart..."

"Since when did Myotismon start having a heart?" Asked Kyle rudely as she took a step back.

Phantomon snickered softly, "Since you came along, my dear... Now, if you would just come with us quietly, we won't hurt that little girl..." Phantomon gestured his Bakemon to grab at Victoria, while the phantom digimon himself flew down and wrapped his chain around Kyle. Victoria started to scream and cry, and even thrash around as the Bakemon tried to get her away from Kyle.

"Stop it! Let us go!" Cried Kyle as she struggled badly with Phantomon.

"Did you really think Lord Myotismon would forget about you this easily?" Asked Phantomon boldly, "You were always on his mind, ever since you left him those years ago... It may have not been long for you, but for Lord Myotismon, it felt like an eternity for him... He wants you to be his, along with those powers, in which we will find them soon enough..." Kyle still wouldn't give up on trying to get away from Phantomon and get Victoria back with her. "Just give up! Why do you still resist us? Lord Myotismon will search for you no matter where you go... He wants you to go with him..."

"I don't want to go with him. I don't love him!" Saying this startled Phantomon badly, and with that, Kyle shoved him away hard and pulled Victoria from the weak Bakemon quickly -- and just in time, for the train has finally pulled in. As soon as the train doors opened, Kyle, while carrying Victoria, quickly got on the train and sat on the seats. The girl looked out the window and was surprised that neither the Bakemon or Phantomon chased after her. When the trained started to move away from the station, Kyle just watched the evil digimon float there and stare back at the girl with wide eyes. Kyle sat back in her seat and sighed deeply in some relief.

Kyle held Victoria close to herself, for the little girl was crying softly again. Kyle saw her reflection through the windows of the train, and she started to cry as well. "Help me..." she sobbed, "I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid of him..." A couple of blood tears ran down her face. "Somebody help us..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if the digidestined weren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one! So please keep reading my future chapters, and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Comments (whether good or bad) are greatly appreciated! 


	4. Broken Family

**Chapter Four:**

**Broken Family**

Matt looked around himself as he stood high-up on the roof of a building; a really tall building that seemed to almost touch the clouds. He slowly walked over to the edge to look down on everyone and everything below, but he was too high to see anything but specks on the ground. Then, he heard a faint, but strange noise that was not too faraway from where he was. He turned around and squinted his eyes to see Kyle on the other end of the roof. Her back was turned from him. Matt quickly walked toward and called out her name, "Kyle? Kyle!" The girl heard her name and slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder to Matt. As the young man got closer to her, he suddenly stopped and gasped at what he saw on Kyle. Blood -- there was blood streaming down her face from the eyes, and the blooded tears continued to cry themselves out. Her hands were also bloody as well. The girl smiled evilly at Matt, and this made him a little frightened of her. "Kyle... what's happened to you?..."

_"Matt..." _her voice didn't even match the girl's actual vocal. It sounded more of a snake; a low, hissing sound, _"Matt... I'm -- I'm a..." _Kyle turned back around and stretched out her arms as she edged her feet closer to the ends of the roof.

Matt's eyes grew wide and he took a couple steps closer to Kyle. "Kyle, what are you doing?"

Without hesitation, no last spoken words -- she didn't want to just jump off and think she was going to fly like some bird -- no, she just let her body go and it slowly toppled over the roof, and then she was not in sight anymore. Matt ran to the edge of the roof and screamed out her name in agony. "KYLE! KYLE!"

As he kept screaming her name and hoping she would come back, everything around him suddenly grew black. He was now just floating in some odd space. He opened his eyes and realized... it was all just one bad dream; a nightmare...

* * *

"Hey, man... are you okay? You were mumbling something in your sleep... what happened?" Matt opened his eyes fully to see his friends and their digimon all starring down at him with wide eyes, full of concern for the young man. The boy turned to Tai, for he was the one who had spoken. "A bad dream, huh Matt?" Tai held out his hand to help up his friend, and Matt grabbed Tai's hand and got up. Matt looked around to see that they all were near a building, which was now abandoned because of Myotismon and his wicked henchmen. There were a few other buildings near them, but mostly it was just bare land as far as the eye could see -- at least, for their eyes. 

Everyone looked toward the hills or horizon of this new world they had entered, and saw millions and millions of bats huddled and formed some sort of sphere around a particular area of a town or city. "I know for sure that Myotismon is bound to be there. Look at all the bats! I've never seen so many bats all in one place!" Sora shivered badly at the thought of those cold and creepy creatures. So frightening to have a master such as Myotismon.

Tai and the others nodded in agreement. "Than that's where we're all gonna start walking too..."

Davis raised an eyebrow at Tai. "Walking all the way there? Do you know how long it's gonna take us? Like -- forever! By then, I bet Myotismon would of found that girl!" He rolled his eyes and turned away from everyone. Veemon, who was standing right next to Davis, frowned up at him.

Izzy sighed softly, "Well... we better start walking and get somewhere for the day. Um... I'm pretty sure it's light out now. Really hard to tell since that fog barrier is now surrounding this state..." Everyone looked around themselves and above to see that the fog was starting to get heavier. If the fog kept getting thicker, than no one would be able to see what's in front of them!

"Come on... let's just go, and hopefully we'll find a town or something on the way there..." murmured Ken quietly, and he started to walk ahead of everyone else while carrying Wormmon in his arms. The digidestined children looked at one another and than at their digimon. In moments, they all walked away from the abandoned buildings, and didn't say much to each other after that. It pained them all to be heading closer and nearer to the sphere of bats, for they kept passing people and vehicles that were driving horribly. The people that they passed by... were so terribly frightened, scared, and even angered by the whole situation. Some people cried out to family members they were searching for, some of them wondered why the police or army is not doing anything, and some people wondered... just what is going on in their world. The digidestined... they would close their eyes briefly as a few tears went down there face. Why would Myotismon be so cruel to all of those people?

The children and the digimon probably would of reached a town much faster, if some of them didn't want to stop for a few moments or try to look for some food. Everyone was getting weary of walking, and if felt like forever for them when they finally reached a deserted town. From where they were standing, they could see that allot of the vehicles were blown away and even tipped over. The buildings were all ruined with large chunks taken out of them. The children wondered why Myotismon would want to destroy all these towns and cities, but than again, the vampire lord would want a world in his own way; thus, _he_ would decide what goes and what stays...

"Myotismon... why would you do this? To look for just one girl... this is madness..." Matt shook his head sadly and lightly kicked a broken piece of a vehicle away from him.

Sora lightly put a hand on Matt's shoulder for comfort. Tai looked slightly jealous of that. "Matt... we'll find her, so don't give up hope yet..." Matt managed to form a small smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Let's just go into this town and hopefully we can try to find some more food, but more importantly, some car we can use to get us to where we want to go faster..." Tai ordered his friends as he looked at two buildings that were to the side of him. "I just hope we can find a car that works, and has keys in the ignition or something..." Everyone nodded slowly and began to wander a little ways from each other to find something useful that would help them in their travels -- oh yes, and some food.

It seemed that the only sounds that were going through this town were the whirring of the winds passing by, the very distant screams and cries of people trying to get away from this disaster, and the footsteps and muttering of the children and digimon wandering quietly in town. Than suddenly, in the distance, they heard a humming noise that was getting louder and louder very quickly.

"Is that... a car?" Sora wondered out loud, and she leaned to the side a little to hear this sound better. Before the rest of the children could reply, or even get a chance to hear also, a car came racing to the edge of town, but as soon as this person saw the digidestined in the street, he slammed on his brakes and went swerving badly. The car stopped a few feet from everyone, and the children could hear this person cursing badly from inside the vehicle.

"Why would someone want to come back into this place? I thought everybody wanted out," said Davis who was somewhat confused.

The person who got out of the car appeared to be a man in his late twenties, with dark brown hair and eyes. His dressing seemed to be almost of a punk or a gangster. "What the hell are you doing out in the middle of the street?" Asked the man with anger in his voice, "You lucky I stopped in time or you all would of been road kill." Than the man noticed the digimon standing by their masters. He rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air. "This is all I need: more of them freaks running around here!"

Izzy shook his head quickly at the man, "No, you don't understand, these monsters belong to us. They're good, and are going to try and stop those evil ones that you saw before..." The man raised an eyebrow at them. "They're digimon."

The man looked away from the children and digimon and put his hands on his hips. "Look, I really don't care what the hell those things are. All I want to do is go back in my car and look for my daughter..."

The children and digimon looked at one another and than back at the man. "We passed allot of people that were heading in the opposite direction. Do you think your daughter was with the crowd?" Asked Sora softly to the man.

The man was growing impatient for he wanted to go search for his daughter, but was trying to be as calm as he could with these children and their questions. He went into his pockets and walked up to Tai. He took out his wallet and flipped through it to find photos of his family. "Did you happen to see her? --" He showed Tai a picture of a little girl that looked no older than six. The little girl had dark brown, wavy hair and was wearing a long white dress.

The rest of the children gathered around the photo of the little girl and they all shook their heads slowly. "No... we haven't see anyone that looked like her," Matt said disappointingly to the man, than he squinted his eyes as he caught sight of another picture next to his daughter's. "Hey... who's that?..." There was another picture of the man's daughter, but a young woman was holding her. This young woman wore a black T-shirt with slightly baggy jeans. The young woman's green eyes and black hair made her look somewhat creepy...

Matt's mouth was left a gap, and his eyes grew very wide as he looked at this young woman. "Who... is that woman?" He asked slowly.

The man looked at the picture and than eyed Matt oddly, "That's my sister, Kyle, and she's holding my daughter, Victoria. Actually... have you seen my sister anywhere? She's the one who has Victoria..."

The children all looked up at the man with wide eyes, "Um... who are you?" Asked Davis.

The man grunted and looked down at the children irritably, "I'm Shaun: Kyle's older _brother_. That's _my_ Victoria in the picture -- Kyle's niece, okay now?"

The digidestined just blinked at him. "Kyle never told me... she had an older brother..." Matt said shockingly, "I only saw her younger brother, but that was a long time ago..."

The man, now known as the girl's older brother Shaun, grabbed Matt's shoulders roughly, "You know Kyle? Do you know where she is? Does she have Victoria with her? Is she okay?" His eyes were wide with wonderment, and up close, Matt could see that this man's eyes were somewhat bloodshot. Perhaps he didn't get much sleep from all that's happened.

Matt took a step back and looked at Tai. Tai nodded, "Yeah -- well, Matt here would know about that goth girl better than us, but we know her. We don't know where she is, but we're looking for her before -- " Tai thought for a moment at how to explain this to Shaun. Shaun's eyes grew wide and waited for Tai to get to the point. "Look: all of this is happening, because this creepy vampire guy is looking for your sister. We don't know where he is either, but we have to find Kyle before he does."

Shaun just stood there silently for a moment, but when he grunted playfully and turned away from the children, Tai knew Shaun thought they were wrong. "Wait, do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm gonna believe that some 'vampire' wants my sister? For what? She hasn't done _anything_ except stay home and watch over Ed -- oh yeah, and go to school."

Davis wide-eyed Shaun, "Look around you man, you're gonna have to believe what we tell you, alright? And since you're that girl's brother, than we could use your help finding her. Hopefully that Kyle still has your daughter. We find the girl, we find the little one, too."

Shaun thought for a moment as his eyes shifted from the digimon to the children again. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright than, even though I still don't believe any of this crap, but alright. First things first, we gotta find another ride. You guys' freaks can't fit in the car with all the rest of ya..." He turned away from the children and digimon and started to walk away quickly, while looking around himself for a vehicle that would hold everyone. "Follow me and help me find a bus or something big, there's gotta be one in a town like this..." The digidestined looked at each other and shrugged, and they followed behind Shaun slowly to look for a large transportation vehicle to carry them all.

When they all went to the next street over, Veemon pointed out, "Hey... is that a bus?" There was a bus that was slightly damaged, but looked as if it would still run.

Shaun nodded, "Yeah... it'll have to do..." He quickly ran over to it and forced the doors open to look inside. The children and digimon all gathered around the doors to see what the man was doing. Shaun was sitting in the drivers seat, and shook his head slowly as he looked around the radio and such. "There's no keys in here... I guess I'll have to hot-wire it or something." He gestured everyone to get on the bus as he was trying to figure out a way to get the bus going.

The digidestined all got on the bus and sat on the seats and waited for Shaun to get it started. Everyone was mostly sitting by themselves, all except they were accompanied by their own digimon, but Tai and Sora were the only children sitting together. "Where do you think he'll take us?" Asked Sora while whispering to Tai.

Tai shrugged slightly, "I don't know, but hopefully someplace that might give a clue to where that girl is or Myotismon... I just hope we're not too late..."

About a few minutes later, they all heard odd electrical sounds coming from the driver's seat, and than, the bus started up and rattled slightly. "Well... got the bus to work now. Good thing I still know how to hot-wire these things..." Said Shaun proudly as he started to make the bus move.

"Um..." began Izzy, "Just where are we going?"

"Back to my place. I'm hoping Kyle at least called and telling me what the hell's going on here..." Shaun looked over his shoulder slightly to the children, "And hoping that she's telling me where she gone too..."

As Shaun drove down the empty streets of towns and other landscapes, the children looked out their side windows to see more damaged vehicles and ruined buildings as they seemed to get closer to all the commotion Myotismon and his henchmen have caused. Suddenly, along an empty road, Shaun slammed down on his brakes, and the children and digimon lunged forward slightly, but only took minor damage.

"What the heck?" Complained Davis, "Why did we stop?"

Shaun pointed out the window and the children all stood up to see where he was pointing too. In front of the bus, but at a distance, was Arukenimon and Mummymon standing in their way. The two vile looking digimon just stood there starring evilly at the passengers on the bus.

"Well, well... it looks like someone wants to be with Lord Myotismon, how foolish," chuckled Arukenimon in that raspy voice of hers, and she turned her head to look at Mummymon.

Mummymon nodded in agreement, "How about we take these humans to the other prisoners. Shall we, my dear?" Arukenimon nodded as well, and then the two evil digimon started to approach the bus slowly. Everyone gasped at them.

"Mummymon and Arukenimon! But... just how did they come back alive? MaloMyotismon killed them a long time ago." Ken wondered, and he took a few steps towards the exit of the bus.

Izzy frowned sternly, "It must be Myotismon; Gennai was right: he is more powerful than before, especially if he can bring back two digimon from the dead!"

Shaun turned around and eyed the children oddly, "Just who the hell are you talking about?" He asked sarcastically, but turned back around to see the two evil digimon coming ever so closer to the bus.

Tai ignored Shaun's question and stated, "We'll take care of those two, they're not that hard to defeat, and than we can be on our way again."

Izzy piped up, "Than may I suggest that we only send out at least three digimon, while the rest can save up their strength if we're gonna face tougher enemies?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, "Than I, Sora and Izzy can come with me while the rest can stay on the bus. If we start losing, than we'll call for back up," said Tai boldly, than he, Sora and Izzy have gotten off the bus, while the rest of the digidestined sat back down in their seats.

When Arukenimon and Mummymon saw the three digidestined children, along with their digimon that came out of the bus, the two evil digimon stopped walking and their eyes became wide. "Arukenimon, it's them! It's those digidestined brats!" Mummymon said while pointing a tattered finger at the children.

Arukenimon growled and prepared herself to attack the digimon. "How did they get to this world -- but no matter, we'll destroy them all the same!"

Tai held out his digivice, "Time to digivolve you guys!"

"Agumon... digivolve to... GREYMON!"

"Biyomon... digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon... digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!"

Right after their digievolution, Arukenimon cried out, "SPIDER THREAD!" The fearsome attack hit Birdramon, but she only took minor damage from it and still continued on forward to the evil digimon. Everyone, including the people on the bus, ducked and cowered as Mummymon brought out his odd, but large looking gun, and started to fire rapidly all around himself. Arukenimon growled at Mummymon and shoved him hard. "You idiot, you almost hit me!"

Mummymon stopped and said apologetically, "Sorry, my dear..." he was about to use his Snake Bandage attack on Greymon, but the giant dinosaur digimon whacked his tail at the mummy, and the evil digimon fell to the ground hard.

Arukenimon got angered by this and lashed at the dinosaur with her massive claws. Greymon cowered back slightly when he now saw a long gash across himself. Kabuterimon flew to the skies and cried out, "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" His attack got both Arukenimon and Mummymon. The evil digimon groaned in pain.

"This is just a waste of time!" Tai said somewhat sarcastically to the evil digimon, "You are just as weak as before, and somehow I don't think that's going to change!"

Arukenimon and Mummymon slowly got up from the ground, and the evil spider shot back, "You may be as powerful as ever, but you will never be more powerful than our master: Myotismon! You'll see... you will all cower before his wrath!" She gestured her head to Mummymon, "Come on, let us go back to Lord Myotismon and tell him of the digidestined presence... he will not be happy to hear this..."

"Wait!" Called out Sora to the evil digimon, but they disappeared within a blinding smoke. As the smoke cleared, the road was now empty, which meant that the bus could now pass through again. The three good digimon digivolved back to their rookie forms. The children looked at one another and than they all got back on the bus.

As they passed Shaun to go sit in their seats, he smirked at them, "That was some show... Didn't last long, though..."

Matt frowned at the man, "They're the vampire's henchmen, who are probably looking for your sister as well. We better be extra careful now since they know we're here..."

Shaun rolled his eyes and began to drive again, "Whatever..." It was a long ride to where this Shaun lives, but as they were getting closer to his home, it seemed that the damage that Myotismon had caused gets worse, and more horrible to look at -- so horrible, that most of the digidestined turned their heads away, and a few tears lingered in their eyes. He was cruel, blood thirsty, and brilliant; that Myotismon: a vampire that seeks to make a world his own, and to find his wife... to make her his, and no one else.

Shaun slowed to a stop in front of medium sized house that needed work to be down in the yard. The children gazed out the window and saw that the house needed a new coat of paint as well. "Well... this is it: my house. I know it's crap looking, but hey, it's home to me and Victoria..." He got off the bus while everyone else followed suit, but the children advised their digimon to stay on the bus and call if needed. They all walked on the narrow gravel pavement to the front door, where Shaun rummaged through his pockets to find the key to the house. As soon as he opened the door, a rather large, gray cat ran in. This startled Shaun badly. "Damn that cat!" He muttered angrily, "Why does Kyle have to bring that cat wherever she goes!"

They all walked in and saw the large cat sit by the door and stare up at them with those jade eyes. "Pretty cat..." said Sora softly as she bent down on her knees to pet it. "What's her name?"

"Katie..." grumbled Shaun as he quickly walked into the small kitchen. "Our mom got the cat a long while ago, and by that time, Kyle put this annoying blue bell on the cat's collar. It's so friggin' noisy -- and besides that, every time I try to take it off, it shocks me. Kyle refuses to take it off!" Shaun saw his phone on the kitchen table and looked to see if anyone called the house. There was only one message on his machine. "Kyle called about twenty minutes ago..." He pressed a button and listened to the message. Kyle's voice on it sounded desperate, panicked, and even frightened.

_"Shaun -- it's Kyle, me and Victoria are okay, but... we're in trouble. By the time you get this, you know what kind of trouble we're in..." _Shaun looked up and starred at the children with wide eyes. _"We're on the train now and we're headed for -- a big city. Please, don't come after us! I don't want him to get you! I don't want him to hurt you or our family. He doesn't want you, mom, Eddie or Victoria... he just wants me..."_ They heard the girl starting to sob as the message ended. Shaun turned away from the children when tears were welling up in his eyes. He was too proud to admit he was crying.

Shaun sat down on a chair and put his elbows on the table. "No one wanted this to happen..." he said quietly, "All I want is my family back safe and sound. I wish none of this had happened. Everyone's lives are all screwed up... And now there's this bastard after my sister..." he buried his face in his hands. Sora slowly walked up to him and she patted his back gently.

"It's not over yet... we'll find them..." Sora said softly, "That girl mentioned a 'big city,' do you know what she's talking about?"

Shaun looked at the children while his eyes were slightly closed. "The only train that's close by is the Metro Train, and all them trains lead to one place: Chicago, and that's a big city. Kyle and Victoria are most likely going there, since that would be a good place to hide..."

Sora turned to her other friends and nodded at them. They all nodded back at her. "You gotta know where this city is..." said Tai, who was approaching Shaun. "Can you take us there?"

Shaun nodded and got up from the chair, "Yeah, I want to kick whoever's ass if they touch Victoria and my sister..." Then everyone started to head out the door, but Matt suddenly stopped as the cat, Katie came by his feet. Matt just blinked down at her.

Matt reached down and tried to take the blue bell off the cat, but it static shocked him as well. He quickly pulled back and shook his hand to ease the pain. "That's very weird that something like that would keep shocking you..." When things didn't get any stranger, someone suddenly grabbed the boy's shoulder roughly and whispered in his ear, _"You stay away from her, she's mine!" Whispered the voice furiously, "She will love me, and I'll make her forget you and everyone else! If you value your lives, than you should just give yourselves up to me!"_ Matt jumped in shock and turned around to see who it was, but there was absolutely no one behind him... how strange indeed.

"Matt!" Called out Davis, "Come on, let's go!" Matt walked out the door of the house and closed the door behind him. He slowly turned back around and looked at the house one more time. That voice which whispered to him so angrily... sounded so familiar to the boy, but he just couldn't place it... and that cat. There was something about that cat; more than meets the eye. He remembers Kyle telling him that she was so allergic to cats. Why would she bring this one everywhere she went?


	5. Beautiful Demon

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, this story doesn't get any "brighter" it gets darker (that's kind of the whole point to the title), and I know that you're kind of getting tired that it switches from the girl, to the digidestined, the girl, and sometimes Myotismon. Well, I can't help that, since everyone is mostly in different places in the story, but I hope that everyone meets at somepoint.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Beautiful Demon**

_"Kyle..."_

The young girl turned her head the other way and whimpered softly to that voice. The voice that was haunting her memories, her mind. She wanted it to go away, but it seems that he just wouldn't leave her alone. He didn't want to.

_"Kyle, my love..." _the voice hoped the girl would answer him back.

"Go away..." the girl whispered pleadingly, and her lips were slightly a gap as her breathing increased steadily. "Please leave me alone..."

She felt a hand go across her cheeks slowly and then to her lips, where the fingers parted them a little more. _"Why won't you come back to me?..."_ The girl gasped quietly when she felt someone's lips brush against her own. She missed them so, and she didn't want that warm sensation to go away. _"You know you love me..."_

The girl sighed wearily as she answered to the voice, "I know... I can't stop thinking about you..."

_"Than why won't you come back to me? I miss you so..."_

The girl didn't answer until a moment later. She was afraid to say it. "I-I'm afraid of you... You're hurting everyone, and even people I love, just to find me..."

_"That's not the only reason you're running away, is it?"_ The voice almost snickered evilly. _"You know what's happening to you... and you're afraid everyone will find out..."_

A thin blooded tear slowly ran down her cheek. "Yes... They won't -- no one will love me if they find out... if they see me..."

The lips moved to the girls ear and purred, _"But I love you... so much..."_ he kissed her cheek lightly before whispering, _"I am not afraid of what you're becoming..."_

"I know..."

_"Than please... get off the train, and wait for me. I will be with you shortly after the arrival; I know where you are. It is pointless to run anymore..." _the voice suddenly turned to a sinister edge, as if demanding the poor girl to stay put until _he_ finds her. _"I love you, Kyle..."_

Kyle opened her eyes and saw her own reflection looking back at her, and other landscapes going by at a fast pace. The girl lifted her head off the window of the train and stretched a little, but not too much, for she was afraid of waking her little Victoria. The little girl needed rest after all, it has been a rough and terrifying day... and it never will be over with. Not until Myotismon finds Kyle, and even then, his reign will never stop until he rules every single world he can find out there. It seems that Myotismon will never stop his terror.

Kyle looked at her transparent reflection once more. What did Myotismon see in this young woman? The girl would read fictitious stories of handsome men falling in love with gorgeous woman, and sometimes Kyle would read stories about Myotismon falling in love. She wasn't thin like these women, she wasn't as beautiful, and she dresses herself as a male most of the time; and she hardly revealed any skin on her body, all except for her face, neck and her hands. Overall, she didn't look anything like those women in the stories. Kyle was so much different from them. So different indeed.

Kyle's heart skipped a beat as the train entered a darkened tunnel, and was starting to slow down greatly. The girl knew the train was arriving on its platform. She wasn't sure if she would stay like the voice told her too, or try and hide away until it was all over with.

_"Don't leave me again. Come with me, my love. We could rule worlds together; you and I. Please don't runaway from me..." _

Kyle groaned as her head began to throb with pain, and strange visions kept racing through her mind. It took her a minute to figure out what was going on, but then it hit her: Myotismon was trying to read her mind, to find out exactly where she was! "Stop it..." Kyle whispered to him, and she clutched her head in her hands to make this strange, but painful feeling go away. "You're hurting me Myotismon..."

Victoria groaned quietly and looked up at her Aunt with concern. "Kyle?..." The little girl grabbed Kyle's fingers gently and formed a wry little smile on her face. The pain was now subsiding in Kyle's head. Perhaps the thought of her family had made Myotismon stop. Myotismon did not like this. He wanted Kyle to only think of him; not her family and the others she loved.

Kyle panted softly and a bead of sweat rolled down her face as she looked at Victoria. "Feeling okay?" She asked the little girl, who was now sitting next to Kyle.

Victoria titled her head downwards to stare at her dangling feet off from the hard seat of the train. She did not answer Kyle back, and by the feared look on the little girl's face kind of told Kyle she was not doing okay. Kyle could understand that; she felt the exact same way, but worse. Myotismon didn't want anybody else except for Kyle, or at least that power he's still trying to find. Kyle hoped that it was still safe. She figured the villains would never guess that she put it --

Kyle and Victoria were jerked forward slightly when the train finally came to a stop on the platform. Kyle panted heavily in fear and both hesitation. She didn't know what to do. Should she keep running away and avoid Myotismon or his henchmen, or should she just give herself and rule the world with him? She just didn't know what to do. So many emotions and memories were going through her head, that it made her whole body feel weak, tired, and almost numbing. While holding Victoria's little hand, the two girls slowly made their way off the train with the rest of the few crowd. Kyle staggered a bit as she was walking, but tried to control it for she didn't want to arouse people's concerns or suspicions.

_"What should I do?" _Kyle asked herself in her own mind. _"Should I keep running, or should I just give in to him? He is right: I can't hide that much longer. He'll find me wherever I go..." _For the sake of her niece, Kyle quickly decided she'll try to keep running and hiding for as long as possible. She didn't know how she'll do it though.

As Kyle and Victoria entered a recreation center of the train station, they saw exotic and hordes of crowds bustling past them. Oh yes, Kyle knew this was Chicago, but this was only a small portion of the people in the city. You could easily get lost in that city of people! Kyle looked around and realized that Myotismon nor his henchmen did not vandalize this city; at least not just yet. It also seemed that the people here weren't affected by what's going on past their large location. Kyle wondered why people haven't heard of the trouble that the digimon were causing. Very strange.

"Kyle... I'm hungry," Victoria mumbled oddly, for she had a few fingers in her mouth. This was something that children liked to do at times.

Kyle looked around at all the small stores, cafes, and restaurants around them. The people here seemed to like to crowd in these places. "Alright, Victoria... I'll get you something to eat..."

While holding the little girl's hand, Kyle walked through the crowds of people and to one of the small cafes. Victoria pointed to a plastic display of some pastries, specifically a glazed donut, and that's just what Kyle ordered for her. "I just want one glazed donut please," Kyle replied softly, and than looked around herself as if Myotismon was standing right next to her. The cashier at the cafe very briefly smiled at Kyle as he handed her a donut. She paid for it and held it down for Victoria to grab. "Okay, Victoria, here's your donut. We should probably get out of here now --" Kyle looked down and saw that her niece was not by her. "Victoria?"

Kyle threw the donut away as she looked all around the cafeteria for the little Victoria. "Victoria?" She called out softly, and her voice was starting to rise with panic. A little girl getting lost in Chicago... it's almost no use to try to keep looking. "Victoria." She left the cafeteria and began to wander around the recreation center for her niece, but where could she possibly had gone? The little girl was standing right next to Kyle just a second ago.

Suddenly, the lights throughout the whole center started to flicker and grow dim. Most of the people stopped and looked up and around themselves, wondering why the lighting is acting so strange. Kyle felt a very cold sensation run through her body, as if the winter season had decided to go for her instead of the state. "Why... do I feel so cold?" Kyle shivered and hugged herself tightly. She started to breath heavily in fear. Why did she feel so cold? The last time she felt like this was when...

Kyle's eyes grew wide as she started to look around herself carefully, but hoping she was wrong at what she thought. Her gaze turned to a small convenient looking store, and as she slowly walked toward it, she could feel herself getting colder. It felt like a frost had just passed over herself, making her feel even worse.

"Miss... are you okay?" Kyle turned to the side to see who this kind voice belonged too. She saw a young woman approaching Kyle slowly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You feel like ice..."

Kyle took a small step away from this young woman and answered softly, "I'm fine..." the young woman still looked concerned for Kyle, but eventually she walked away and carried out her own life again.

Kyle continued to walk to that small store, and when she got there, she looked around for him. If Myotismon was really here, than he must be the one who took Victoria away. Somehow, she knew this was all his fault.

Kyle saw only a few people in this store, but no resemble to Myotismon whatsoever. She still did not feel right though: the dim lights, how cold she felt; she knew something was terribly wrong here.

_"Excuse me, but I never caught your name..."_

Kyle went over to look at the magazines as she heard a young woman's voice talking in a low, and somewhat seductive tone to someone. Kyle rolled her eyes and couldn't believe that women talk like that to men. Than the girl heard another voice speak to the young woman. It chuckled lightly and said, _"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid I am already married to a lovely girl..."_

Kyle's heart suddenly froze over when she heard that voice. A male that seemed frightening to be with, but yet, you just wanted to get closer to him. He was such a handsome vampire, that could charm and woo any type of woman. The young girl slowly turned around and saw a young woman, a little older than Kyle, showing off herself as she was talking with a tall, dark silhouette of a man. This man wasn't wearing a cape, nor that medieval suit Myotismon would usually wear. The man was wearing a dark, turtle neck sweater, black jeans, and tall boots that made him look... tall! He wore a long, black coat that would sway with him if he walked.

When that young man looked over his shoulder to Kyle, she starred right into those cold, cruel sapphire eyes, and knew that it was Myotismon.

Kyle staggered back and her mouth was wide with fear. She slowly backed away from the two and started to walk away quickly. Myotismon never took his eyes off his wife as a twisted smile formed on his face.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening..." Kyle shrieked silently to herself, as she walked through the recreation center to look for a way out and into the busy streets of Chicago.

When she thought she was nearing the exit, she passed by someone that held out his hands to her. "Please, can you spare?" Kyle turned to see one of the unfortunate people sitting against the walls. She looked around herself quickly to see if the coast was clear before she handed the poor man twenty dollars. "Thank-you... _my darling_..." Kyle gasped loudly in fear as the man stood up and looked down on the girl evilly. This man wasn't the unfortunate, it was Myotismon. He grabbed her wrists with one of his hands, as so she wouldn't try to hit him like before.

Kyle started to sob as she looked away from Myotismon, "What do you want from me?..."

Myotismon ran his other hand through Kyle's hair, and than he slowly tilted her chin upwards so she would look into his eyes. A smile was forming on the corner of his mouth. "I want you to be with me again, my love..." He wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to his body.

Kyle groaned fearfully and looked away from her husband once more. "Where's Victoria? Where's my niece?" She asked quietly, and her voice was quivering badly.

Myotismon put a finger to her lips to shush her. He hugged her closer and said with concern, "My dear, you feel so cold..." He brought her face closer to his and nudged his nose against hers. "Don't worry, everything will be fine now... your family have not been harmed -- "

Out of the blue, a security guard happened to pass by the two, dark couple, and he stopped by them. He looked at the girl's wide eyes and frightened expression on her face, and the security guard looked at Myotismon sternly. "Is this man bothering you, ma'am?" He turned to look at Kyle.

Kyle just blinked at this man. She was too frightened of what was going on to say anything. "This is my wife..." Myotismon answered to the security guard for Kyle. "We are fine. You can carry on with your duties..."

The security guard raised an eyebrow at Myotismon. "Your _wife_?" He had the most puzzling expression on his face. "This young lady here looks too young to be your wife, Sir..." He approached Myotismon more assertively. "I'm gonna have to ask you to come away from the young woman here, Sir. She doesn't look like she wants to be with you..."

When the security guard grabbed Myotismon's shoulder roughly, the vampire growled angrily and spun around to face the cop. The guard hollered in fright when Myotismon squeezed wrapped his hand around the guard's throat and lifted him off the ground. Now the poor security guard was coughing and gagging for air. Kyle cringed and screamed loudly, and her voice echoed off the walls of the recreation center. She hesitated for a second, but then she darted out of the recreation center and onto the bustling walkways of Chicago.

Myotismon's eyes grew wide and he dropped the guard hard to the ground. The poor guy crawled away a little as he was still gasping for air. "No! Don't runaway again, PLEASE!" He cried out for his love, and just as he was about to go after her, Arukenimon and Mummymon had just appeared in front of him out of thin air. Myotismon suddenly changed his expression to a more serious one. After all, he didn't want anyone to think that he was fixated on wanting his wife back with him.

"Lord Myotismon..." Arukenimon's voiced wheezed oddly, "The digidestined brats are in this world..."

"What?" His voice rose in anger. "What do you mean they're here? How could they have possibly gotten to this world?"

Arukenimon and Mummymon cowered in fear slightly. "We don't know, my Lord, but they are here, and they're trying to find that girl of yours..." said Mummymon with a hint of worriment in his voice.

Myotismon's nostrils flared in somewhat surprise to this. His eyes gazed around himself as he saw people around cowering and hiding from him and the rest of the digimon. "You two will come with me now..." the vampire demanded, pointing to the two hideous digimon. "We need to form up my digital army, and besides that, I'm going to have to recruit more and stronger allies to aide me. I want those digidestined fools destroyed or working for me!"

* * *

Matt groaned and opened his eyes as he saw himself in a dark and mysterious looking woods. He gasped when he saw a couple horses dart past him. What were on those horses foreheads? Were those horns? Impossible. There were no such things as unicorns... He got up quickly and looked around himself once more. Just where on Earth was he? Was this some kind of dream? Was he even dreaming? The young man just picked a certain place and started to run through the dark woods, and hoped there would be an end to it. Just what was going on here? Why does this place feel and seem so real to him? It's as if something or someone is making this happen... 

When Matt thought that these woods would be an endless one, it suddenly stopped. There were no more trees, and the woods opened up onto a very large lake, that sparkled and twinkled with the night stars and the moon. As the boy emerged from the trees, he realized that he was not alone. It seemed that there was a girl standing at the edge of the lake with her back turned to him. This girl was most frightening looking. Because of the moon that shown brightly, Matt had a pretty good visual of this being: the arms that were at this girl's side, were very long and abnormally thin, and the skin seemed dry and dark looking. In place of human hands, there were large and sharp claws that looked as if they could hack and cut someone up in a matter of moments. This creature also had long, radiant hair that trailed behind her and would flow when a breeze came through. How did Matt know this was a girl -- why, she wore a long, and tattered looking black gown that barely go past her ankles.

As Matt approached this creature slowly, the girl looked over her shoulder and her large, sparking eyes looked straight into his. The boy stumbled and staggered around in great fear. _"Matt?..."_

Matt felt like he suddenly ran into a brick wall. He knew who that voice belonged too. He just couldn't believe it. "Kyle?..."

The girl squealed and cowered as her back was turned to Matt again. He slowly walked up to her and asked, "My God, what's... happened to you?"

Kyle went down on her knees and covered her face with her claws. She sobbed quietly. "I don't want to look like this. You kept seeing what those powers did to me -- in your dreams? I'm... _horrible_..."

Matt knelt down beside her to try to get a good look at her face. Is that four arms he sees? Where did they come from? He only saw two from before... "Kyle... just -- what..." the boy was at a lost for words now.

"You remember that blue ball, don't you? Remember what Gennai told you about it's power merging with my soul when it was inside me?..."

Matt nodded but eyed Kyle suspiciously, "Yes, but how did you -- ?"

Kyle stood up and turned to look at Matt. The boy's eyes widened even more, and he gasped softly. "Matt, look at me? Look what it'sdone to me..."

Matt saw her face, and to him, it wasn't as bad as she thought she looked. Her face was both frightening, yet very beautiful and somewhat of a mysterious look. Although she did still have her own human features, but the radiant hair that she had hid a quarter of her face; making it seem she had more beauty to hide underneath. And those eyes, they seem more beautiful than before. They glowed a bright blue, and seemed to send sparks of electricity here and there. Her skin, the hair... it all seemed to have different shades of blue, but mostly of a midnight-blue.

"Kyle..." Matt spoke softly and calmly, "Just what are you? What did those powers do to you?"

The boy shuddered when Kyle gently grabbed his hand and held it against hers. "I'm a demon, Matt... Ever since I was a baby, it was changing me; little by little, but now the powers have grown and -- made me into this..." She let go of his hand and stretched out all her arms for him. Her lips pouted a little, to make her even more mysterious and somewhat lovely looking.

"Does Myotismon know about this?" He whispered.

"Yes... he's always known, and somehow, he seems very happy about it..." The girl turned around to stare out onto the lake once more. She saw some unicorns from afar drinking the water.

"He wants you back with him... He wants you to love him..."

"I do love him though... and he loves me too..."

Matt's jaw dropped, "What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How can you love him? Look what he's done to your world -- to everyone in it! If you love him, than why aren't you with him? I know you keep running away from him..."

Kyle was silent for a moment, "I love him, because he loves me. My whole life, I never met someone who loves me the way Myotismon wants too; but, somewhere in my heart, it's telling me to stay away from him, and yet, I do really want to be with him. For him to love me..." The girl hugged herself and closed her eyes, "He's doing everything you saw around you, because he wants me back..."

Matt blinked and looked out onto the lake as well. "I'm sorry, Matt. I really do care about you, your friends, and my family... but I really love Myotismon. It's come to the point where I'm tired of running from him... He still scares me so, though..." The boy shuddered once more when he saw her resting her head on his shoulder. "My world is growing darker, Matt. I remember when it used to be bright and sunny everyday, but look what he's done to it. It's almost as if... I'm living in a nightmare..." She gently grabbed his hand and whispered frighteningly, "Don't leave me in the dark..."

As Matt turned to look at Kyle again, he was surprised to see her as a human, and not in that demon form. The young man grabbed her hand and held it tighter in his. "I won't, Kyle. We'll find you, and we're gonna help you out of this nightmare..."

The two young children just gazed out onto that lifeless lake that seemed so dreamy and beautiful. Matt and Kyle wished they didn't have to leave this dream world, but it was only a dream. They would go back to their nightmare as soon as they woke up.


	6. Giving In to Agony

**Author's Note:** Well... don't really know what to say now, except to thank for those few loyal fans/ reviewers of this particular story (feels special). I hope this story isn't boring you out, but I promise: once Kyle starts to know what she can really do with her powers, that's when things start to get interesting... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!Oh, and there are missing words in a sentence, than use light flames please. I'm still checking over this chapter for that.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Giving In to Agony**

Kyle's eyes shot open, and she wished she could of stayed sleeping forever in that peaceful dream. It would of been living a lie, but she would rather be in a dream of happiness than in the nightmare that her world is going to be in. After running away from Myotismon that afternoon, the girl ran far until she found and stayed at an exotic and expensive hotel. She knew she shouldn't have used her father's credit card to check into that place, but it wouldn't have made a difference since her _husband_ would rule her world... it was just a matter of time.

The room that she checked in was just a normal room, but was much larger than most hotel rooms that people sleep in. After all, this is an expensive place to sleep. Her bed was very large, and in front of the bed was a good sized TV with many channels on it. The bathroom was also huge, with a hot tub and shower (of course.) The most unusual thing about this room was the large window that touched the ceiling and to the ground. Kyle did not like this window. She did not want to see what was out there.

Kyle's arm was hanging loosely over the bed, as for she was laying on the bed while watching TV. She had turned on the cartoons that would usually make her laugh and not feel so sad, but nothing was cheering her up. She felt so frightened right now about everything that's happened. Her eyes looked very tired, her hair was becoming matted and covered most of her face. She did not want anyone to see her; she was a horrible wreck.

The poor young woman was squirming and groaning quietly in fear. She closed her eyes as she gripped the bed sheets and cried silently into them.

_"Please, my love... I want to be with you..." _Kyle opened her eyes once more and looked towards that large window I had mentioned a little earlier. The girl had drawn the curtains over it so she wouldn't have to see the silhouette figure on the other side. Just outside her window... was her husband: Myotismon. The vampire Lord was leaning up against the glass on his side, while lightly touching it with his hand. He sighed deeply; he could feel his wife's presence in there. He wanted to be with her. To touch her, and love her like he wanted to. It pained him that his love was still trying to deny him, even though she really did love her husband.

"Go away..." Kyle sobbed into the bed sheets, and no matter how low her voice got, Myotismon could easily hear her.

_"My darling, open the window and let me be with you... I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you..." _His voice was soothing, calm, and somewhat sad. _"I love you..." _he whispered, and it seemed like his soft voice went through the glass to brush the cheeks of his wife.

Tears were staining Kyle's face for she was crying hard. She still couldn't believe, and didn't want to believe that this was really happening to her life. "All my life just went to hell..." she whispered to herself, and than she looked back at the curtained window. "Please, just leave me alone... "

_"Just let me come in... I can make you feel better. I understand that these powers are scaring you..."_ His mouth almost curled up into a smile, but he maintained his stern lips as best as possible.

Kyle began to breath heavily; deeply. "Myotismon..." she groaned in fear. "I... I..." She couldn't really think of what else to say. There were so many things inside her head; spinning, making her feel dizzy and confused.

_"My darling..." _he whispered to her once more, _"Let me come inside your room and --"_

"JUST GO AWAY!" Kyle screamed out in agony. She cried hard and loud as she slowly slumped off the bed and continued to sob on the floor. She stood up and staggered backwards badly, but managed not to fall over. She practically dragged herself to the curtain of the window where she gripped both sides of it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the curtains, but... he wasn't there anymore. Her eyes became wide with fear and some curiosity as to where Myotismon could have gone.

Kyle got down on her knees and rested her head against the glass. "Myotismon..." she whispered, "Why me?... I'm nothing like those women out there. Why don't you marry some other girl and give your powers to her?" She sighed heavily in fear. "Oh Myotismon... why do you love me?..." Kyle laid down on the floor and starred out onto the main lighted buildings, somehow hoping Myotismon would give her an answer. She didn't hear nothing though, not even the whispers of him in her head. It was so late into the night, that Kyle never realized that her soft crying had gradually made her too weary to stay awake.

Myotismon was still watching her though. From afar on top of one of those tall buildings where the lights on it shone brightly. He could still see his wife sleeping by that window. Phantomon was also present beside his master, starring straight ahead of him to view all the new surroundings of this city.

"Master..." Phantomon said softly, "Do you wish me and the Bakemon to bring that girl to you?" He slightly turned his head to Myotismon.

Myotismon closed his eyes and gestured his hand to have Phantomon stay put. "No..." he whispered. "I wish to get her myself. I would go and make her mine now, but... I'm waiting for the right time... This is most certainly not the right moment though..." He sighed sadly and turned away from where his wife was.

"What do you want me to do then?" Phantomon asked.

"The digidestined are headed here to find my wife and to stop me..." Myotismon almost snickered at the children's goal. "But instead of trying to stop those children, I want you -- with the aide of other evil digimon, to capture the digidestineds monsters..."

Phantomon's eyes widened a little to this idea. "But... just what are we going to do with their digimon?" He asked, taken aback by this thought. "They're _good_ digimon, they would never give up without a fight."

"Look at where we are, Phantomon: this isn't the Digital World, nor is this their Japan. We are in a different world -- a true world, where these foolish mortals believe that we only exist in television..." Myotismon smiled evilly and his eyes were filled with lust on ruling this world. He than waved his hand to Phantomon, "Now go -- Arukenimon and Mummymon will accompany you into the capture of those digimon. Those digidestined fools will never even think about what is to come... Don't worry about the girl; leave her to me. She will eventually stop running. She knows it is foolish to keep resisting me..."

Phantomon bowed and flown off though the dark skies. Myotismon turned himself back around to stare at the hotel building once more.

_"Why do you love me?..." _that question from his love went through his head like a gentle breeze going by.

Myotismon whispered into the night, "No one needs an answer for love. You are like me: dark and full of power..." He closed his eyes and breathed in softly. "I do not want those other women. I want you, and only you."

* * *

Matt's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up. His body was sweating and even his face gleamed with beads of sweat. He felt nervous and somewhat scared of what's going on. He looked around himself and slumped in his seat. Unfortunately, everyone was -- I guess you could say 'camping out' on that partially ruined bus that Kyle's older brother had hot-wired. The bus was well hidden in the shadows as to not attract the attention of the evil digimon lurking about here and there. They were still somewhat far from Chicago, but still a long way to go. The digidestined are grateful that they have some means of transportation to get there. 

Matt sat up in the seat that he had slept in, and squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust at how dark it was. "You guys..." he called out softly. "I think we should start to head for this city now..."

Tai groaned as he sat up slowly in his seat. He was the only one who heard Matt's voice. "What Matt? It's still too early you know... Whatever it is, can't it wait till later?" Before Matt could even say anything to Tai, the young man quickly laid back down. Now the only sounds that could be heard were the soft and loud snoring of his friends.

Matt just leaned back in his seat and gazed out his window to the dark, foggy sky. "Just what the hell is going on here?" He whispered, and than his eyes began to flutter a little; slowly closing. "Where are you Kyle?..."

As the young man's eyes began to close, and as his body was submitting to sleep, he suddenly heard a quiet, but rash whisper to his ear. _"I feel so cold..." _Anyone would of thought that he woken up worried and fearful of this voice, but no. He sat up and growled irritably; wondering where this voice came from. His eyes grew wide as he looked around on the bus. It wasn't night anymore, it was now the morning for the sky was lighter outside, but still overcast with the heavy fog. Just how long was he asleep? To the boy, it felt like he just went to sleep again...

"Well... there's no food on this bus, so if y'all looking for it -- don't," said Shaun gruffly as he was starting up the bus. "If you're hungry, than wait till we get to Chicago. We're going to that train station first, and I know there's cafes and stuff down there." He snorted slightly as he said, "Might as well raid them, 'cause it looks like it wouldn't matter in the end..."

As the bus started to move out of the shadows and onto the main highway to Chicago, the children and digimon just starred out their windows and looked very depressed on everything that's happened. Even the outside world was filled with depression, and it seems that everything in it will just get worse -- sadder.

When they were nearing the city, everyone's eyes grew wide to which they saw that the place looked like none of Myotismon's evil had touched it; the city looked like it would everyday. The children and everyone else were shocked to see it that way. "If Kyle is here, than wouldn't Myotismon be here too?" Tai said in bewilderment.

Matt slowly turned and looked at Tai and nodded his head slowly, "He's here alright. I know it for sure. I'm just wondering what the vampire is waiting for. If he knows where Kyle is, than why isn't he getting her?"

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment or something," said Davis and shrugged slightly as if he was unsure.

It seems that right before they entered the city, Shaun parked the bus on the outskirts and hid it behind some trees and bushes that were left. The city had hardly any vegetation or nature in it. Davis frowned, "Why don't you just drive us into the city? I don't feel like walking around in that mess!"

Shaun turned around in his seat to face Davis. He grunted somewhat sarcastically, "Do you think I want to attract the cops or anybody else parking this thing in the city? I know that our whole world's going to be in hell pretty soon, but cops are cops, and they're still around..." All the children just blinked at the older man. Davis just merely kept his mouth shut now. Shaun got out of his seat and started to head off the bus. "We got a long way to walk, and you kids and them freaks of yours better keep up.."

Right after Shaun had said that, the children and digimon kicked it into high gear and quickly got off the bus and followed the man into the city. The digidestined and digimon were in awe at how big and the many buildings that were here. From afar, you could see how tall every single building is from one another, and even from a distance, the city looked spectacular. Being in the city was so much different though. Yes, there were the fancy and exotic buildings, but it was the people in this place that made it so unique but quite sad. The people here were either business men, tourists, or the unfortunate. The business people bumped and shoved the poor children and digimon as they quickly walked pass to where they were going. The tourists came in many different types, and were the ones that most likely had no idea where they were going. It was the unfortunate people that made the children seem sad and depressed. As they would pass by a person of the sort, the digidestined wished they had any money to spare for such a person. They would need it in times like this anyways.

"Are we there yet?" Complained Davis as he was practically dragging himself along the sidewalks of the city. "This is taking to long. We should of rode in that bus!"

Shaun turned his head slightly towards Davis and said angrily, "Will you shut-up now! God, you are so fking annoying!" All the children's eyes grew wide when they heard this man speak like that. That was all it took to keep that young boy's mouth shut.

"I wonder if that guy is really related to this girl that were after..." Ken whispered to Matt. The Wormmon in his arms was sleeping peacefully.

Matt shrugged and whispered back, "The way he dresses, it's definitely Kyle's taste, but she doesn't act like him at all -- well, maybe a little..."

They all stopped when a crosswalk light had turned red for them. Sora looked around herself at her surroundings, but when she tilted her head upwards, she cringed at what she saw. There was a quaint little store next to them with a canopy over it, but under this canopy were bats hanging under the thing. Those bats appeared to be very familiar to her... with the odd red lettering on their small heads. The young girl cringed when they flew off towards the sky. "I have a bad feeling about this..." she said nervously.

Tai wrapped an arm around Sora's waist to bring her closer to him. "Don't worry, Sora, we're gonna be fine. You'll see, just as long as we have our digimon with us, we have nothing to worry about."

Sora bit her lip as she gazed at the sky once more. "But..." she began slowly, "I got a feeling that Myotismon or his henchmen are expecting us here... don't you think?"

"Speaking of digimon..." Davis interrupted the two lovers, "How come people aren't screaming and running around in fear? Digimon are monsters you know..." just then, the crosswalk light turned green, and everyone started to cross the street quickly to the other side.

"Perhaps people here think that digimon are really just children in costumes..." Izzy pointed out to Davis, "After all, they think we and digimon are just part of television, or so I believe..." Davis just shrugged to Izzy's theory.

As they all reached another crosswalk light, Shaun stated, "We're almost to that train station... I hope. I'm pretty sure it's just across this street and to our left. It goes underground, so be on the look out for that." Than they all crossed the street as soon as the light turned green. Shaun kept shifting his eyes to the left every so often as to not miss the train station recreation center. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of people coming in and out of a place that seemed to decline into the ground. "This is it, we're finally here..." said Shaun as they all headed towards the doors of the place.

All the children and digimon smiled inside as they finally reached the train station. To them it felt like they walked forever in this crazy labyrinth of a city. Davis sighed in relief when they all walked into the recreation center. "Finally! Let's get something to eat!" his eyes quickly darted around for a cafe or restaurant of some sort.

Shaun rolled his eyes and grabbed Davis' shoulder roughly, "You start anything, and I'm gonna have to kick your a --" suddenly, everyone heard a little girl's crying fill the entire recreation center. All the people that were wondering about stopped and looked around themselves to see where it was coming from. "That sounded like..." the cry came about again, only even louder. "Victoria!" Shaun took off through the recreation center to look for his daughter, leaving the children and digimon to just stand there shocked at what just happened.

Davis crossed his arms and grunted, "And he tells me that I shouldn't start something, geez..."

Tai started to run on ahead. "Come on, we gotta know where that guy is going. I gotta bad feeling about this!"

"That's what I just said!" Sora snapped at Tai somewhat, than they all ran after Shaun to see where he was going.

As they kept running through the place, going past crowds of rude people, they suddenly saw Shaun out in the middle of it all, hugging what seemed to be a little girl with dark brown, wavy hair. The digidestined and digimon slowly approached Shaun and his daughter, Victoria.

"God... are you okay, Victoria?" Shaun asked worriedly to his little girl.

The little girl merely nodded while she had a few fingers in her mouth. The children thought that it was very odd that this little girl didn't appear to look frightened at all; and just how could that girl stay in one place all alone for that long, while Kyle was else where?

"Where Kyle?" Victoria asked her father softly.

Shaun looked over his shoulder at the digidestined and than back at Victoria, "We don't know, but we're going to find her," than the man mumbled, "I'm just glad none of them bastards have touched you..."

Victoria grabbed her father's finger gently and said quietly, but sweetly, "Can we go home, daddy? I wanna go home. I don't want to look for Kyle..."

Shaun was very shocked at what Victoria just said, and the length of words. Usually she only says about two words a sentence! "Hey, don't say crap like that! What the heck is wrong, Victoria?" Shaun looked more worried and nervous as his daughter began to smile evilly.

_"Lord Myotismon is going to find her, and you or the digidestined will not get in his way!"_ The lights in the recreation center suddenly kicked off, and the people in it began to scream and mutter fearfully to themselves. When the lights came back on as a dim glow, Shaun was gone.

"What the heck..." Tai looked all around himself to see where Shaun or Victoria could have went. "Where did they go?"

_"Over here..." _called out a little girl's voice softly, almost sneering. The digidestined looked over in the distance to see hordes of Bakemon, accompanied by Phantomon, Arukenimon and Mummymon. The digidestined gasped when they suddenly saw the three horrid digimon holding a couple of their digimon, while the Bakemon were holding the rest. The little 'Victoria's' eyes grew wide while her smile turned to a menacing grin.

Tai and the others looked around themselves to make absolutely sure their digimon were gone, and they were. "This isn't good..." said Tai somewhat nervously. "And they took our digivices too!" The boy searched himself for the object of digievolution, but like his digimon, it was gone too.

"Ta --" But Agumon's mouth was covered by Arukenimon's claws, preventing the poor digimon from speaking.

"What's going on here?" Sora squealed. The Bakemon who were not holding the captured digimon started to approach the digidestined slowly. Everyone in the recreation center were screaming and running around to get away from the monsters.

"Don't you see -- it's perfect!" Phantomon snickered. "Lord Myotismon knew you would be helpless without your digimon, and he is right. You can't defeat him, nor can you ruin his plans again. He is going to rule this world, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Than he, Arukenimon and Mummymon started to cackle oddly but evilly. "Go get them, Bakemon! We're leaving to take care of these digidestined digimon for our master..."

"No!" Cried out Ken, but it was too late: Phantomon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and some of the Bakemon disappeared into the ground with their digimon and the digivices. Now the children have to worry about the approaching Bakemon who were coming ever so closer.

"What are we gonna do now?" Davis asked everyone that was around him. The boy shrieked when that evil little girl, posing as Victoria grabbed Davis' arm roughly.

"Lord Myotismon is expecting you to go to him... now come with us!" The little girl slowly started to faze into fog and then to the form of a Bakemon. Davis and the children gasped.

"This _was _a trap!" Davis cried out as he shoved the Bakemon away from him. "We gotta run! That's the only thing we can do now!" Everyone nodded in agreement and all turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction to get out of the recreation center. The dimwitted Bakemon pursued after the children, but not as quickly (unfortunate for them.) Since there were many people running around and screaming, this just made getting the digidestined children harder for the Bakemon, and as the ghosts neared the exit, they knew it was pointless to continue.

"Where did they go?..." Asked one of the Bakemon in it's ghostly tone as they all slowly exited the place. Most of them looked around outside while starting to float towards the skies to get a better view below.

"This place just has too many humans in it. They all look the same to me..." replied another Bakemon.

"Lord Myotismon is not going to be happy about this, but at least we have the good digimon. Now the digidestined are helpless without them..." The rest of the Bakemon smirked and laughed quietly to themselves as they flew off in different directions, as in attempt to search for the children.

"They're gone..." Izzy pointed up to the sky and watched one of the Bakemon fly by. "They give up easily, don't they?" The children had run away from the ghostly creatures, and hid amongst the crowds of people that were walking through the city aimlessly.

"We can still try to find Kyle before they all do..." Matt looked at his friends with a determined expression. "With or without digimon, we still have to find that girl before they do." Everyone nodded and formed determined expressions on their faces as well.

"A plan is in order," Tai declared out loud to his friends, "First: we get that girl before the bad guys do. Second: we either try to get back our digimon and digivices, or we find a computer terminal or something close to that and call for help from the rest of our friends."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Davis formed a wry little smile on is face, but quickly faded when he saw the expressionless faces of his friends.

"The only problem is..." Matt started to say, and he bit his lip with worriment, "Where the heck is Kyle?"

* * *

Kyle walked down the halls of the hotel to the cashier in order to check out of the place. The young woman had cleaned herself up a bit, as so she doesn't look like a horrible mess when she leaves the hotel. "Checking out, miss?" Asked the cashier woman behind the counter. She typed in something on her computer. 

Kyle merely nodded, "Yes, but..." she looked at the front entrance of the hotel place. She knew Myotismon or some bad guy was probably waiting for her to leave. "Is there any other way out of this place? I'm embarrassed to say this, but I think there's somebody stalking me out there..."

The cashier woman nodded uncertainly, as if she didn't believe a word that the poor girl had said. "Yes..." said the woman softly, and she pointed in the opposite direction or where the front entrance was. "There's the other way out, but it's only used by employees only. Just make sure no one sees you, okay?" Kyle thanked the woman and quickly walked towards the other exit of the hotel and left the place.

Kyle gasped and hugged herself as it was a bit chilly outside, but that wasn't going to stop her from hiding and running somewhere else away from Myotismon. _"I love him... but why do I want to hide from him?" _She asked herself in her mind. _"I just don't know what to do..." _From where she exited out, she was now in some sort of back alley, and knew she better get out of it before some gang jumped her for money.

As she edged to the sidewalks and the busy streets of Chicago, they girl quickly glanced around to make sure the coast was clear for anyone bad, than she left and walked amongst the busy and crowds of people. Kyle muttered impatiently as she had to stop at a crosswalk sign that had suddenly turned red. Her breathing got heavy as she looked around herself. She felt very uneasy about something; she sensed something bad, something evil around her. Kyle squinted across the street she was about to go on, and on the other side she saw other people waiting like she was. She looked past these people, and saw one lone man leaning himself against the side of a building. This man's cruel eyes were starring intensely into Kyle's.

"No... no..." Kyle squealed and started to back away slowly. The crosswalk light had just turned green, everyone began to cross the streets, including _him_. This man wasn't in those other clothes anymore, he was in that blue medieval style suit that he wears usually. Kyle turned herself around and walked quickly away from the crosswalk lights.

When it seemed to her that he was not in her sights anymore, someone grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side and away from the crowds of people passing by. Kyle whimpered as she was pinned to the side of a building by her husband. "You're so beautiful..." he purred in her ear, and he titled her chin up a bit. His lips curled as he brought them to his love's and brushed on them lightly. Just as he was about to lock his mouth passionately with hers, she whimpered loudly as she shoved him away hard and darted down the sidewalks.

Myotismon leaned himself against a building once more as he watched her run away again. He knew she was about to break. Kyle knew this too. She can't run anymore; she was just too tired of it. She was growing weary of it. "Myotismon..." she whispered as she stopped running. "I'm so tired -- I'm so tired of running. I can't resist anymore. I'll wait here. I'll stay here until you find me..." Kyle turned herself to stare at a very large, and wide building full of stores. This was the only mall in Chicago, and one of the fanciest ones around. She was going to wait here... and be captured by him. The digidestined will be too late.

_"Now..." _Myotismon cooed inside her mind. _"This is the right moment to make you mine..."_


	7. Lost and Found

Chapter Seven:

Lost and Found

Myotismon sighed deeply as he stood on top of a building once more. He was in deep thought about all this. For all his life, he knew it was his destiny to become ruler of the Digital World, and make any other world beyond that his. To have a woman by his side had never really occurred to mind. Yes, every now and then in his years he would have a slave girl to relieve himself of his 'manly urges', but now having a young woman of his own would mean to fulfill his pleasures to her only. A twisted smile formed at the corner of his mouth, and crossed his arms as he viewed the whole city from where he was. Even though he was a very arrogant man, he still wanted to learn to love his wife, and please her as much as he could. He wants his love to have the same passion that he desires for her. He just hopes that in the end, everything will be so perfect. To be the ruler of this Earth, to make all humans his slaves, and to love his wife and rule with her. In his years, which would prove to be endless since he's immortal, he felt so alone inside -- even though he had the servants, the victims to endure his pleasures, and even all that power... he still wants somebody to be with him. His body feels empty without no one to share the desires with him; he wishes that his love could understand that. He wants to be with her, to feel whole again.

"Master..." called out a raspy whisper. Myotismon just briefly glanced over his shoulder to see Arukenimon standing a little ways from him; as if respecting the space between them.

"What do you want?" The vampire asked gruffly, he than looked out onto the city once more.

Arukenimon was once again in her mysterious human form. She tilted her light violet hat to cover more of her face as she took a few steps closer to the vampire lord. "The digidestined's digimon are now yours to enslave. We have injected them with your virus as you instructed us too. They shall be under your control in a matter of a few hours."

"What about the children, did you capture them as well?" Myotismon's voice started to rise a little angrily.

Arukenimon was somewhat glad she had dark glasses to mask the fear that was going through her. "N-no..." she stammered softly, "They got away from Phantomon and the others. My Lord, we will find them before --" The spider creature hissed fearfully when Myotismon turned on his heel and glided towards her with an almost distorted look to his angelic face.

"Listen, my servant: I do not care if the children get to my wife first or not. They have no digimon to fend for themselves anymore. They cannot hide forever from me! Once I become ruler of this planet, every single life form will bend to my will!" Myotismon hollered at Arukenimon. The woman cowered slightly and took a few more steps away from her master.

"W-what do you wish me to d-do then, My master?..." She whispered.

"You and the others will continue to search this city for the digidestined. They will not stray far, not as long as she is here. I am going to go to my wife soon. She is waiting for me at this 'mall' that is not far from here..." Myotismon looked over his shoulder at all the tall buildings that surrounded him.

Arukenimon bowed, "Yes master, we will all continue our search..." than like before, she disappeared into the ground.

Myotismon smiled menacingly, "I'll find my wife, and she will tell me where she's hidden that power. I will take over cities, states, countries..." he snickered quietly. "And I will rule this world. It's almost all to easy..."

* * *

There were many people in this mall in Chicago, but this place wasn't as nearly as big as the mall Kyle had gone before with her Victoria. This place had many floors, but they were not big at all, and did not have as many stores to shop around in. She would pass by the shops and see her transparent reflection through the glass, but it wasn't exactly her that she saw; her eyes would go wide when she saw herself with the long dark, radiant hair, those bright blue eyes, and four arms protruding from a tattered gown. This scared her greatly, and she didn't know how long this was going to last until she would really look like that. 

Right now, she was sitting at an open cafe that was right in the middle of one of the top floors of the mall. Some of the workers were a little concerned for Kyle, for she was drinking a lot of cappuccino and bought assortments of pastries. Yet again, she looked like a horrible wreck, with her hair matted and covering most of her face, and her eyes looked somewhat tired.

The workers behind the counter of their little cafe stand were whispering and muttering to each other, while quickly glancing at the tired, poor girl. The young man employee rolled his eyes briefly and than he started to approach Kyle with some caution, as if she was going to suddenly explode on him. "Excuse me, miss, but you have been sitting here and buying out our menu for a while now. Are you alright?" He leaned in towards Kyle as he stood a foot away from her.

Kyle barely turned her head towards the worker and replied dully, also somewhat rudely, "No... I'm not alright. I-I feel depressed, and right now, I really just want to be left alone, thank-you very much..." The young man was a little shocked by the girl's rude reply, but said nothing of it as he walked back to his post behind the cafe counter.

Kyle sighed depressingly and closed her eyes as she buried her face with her hands. A moment later, she groaned irritably when the two workers began to whisper and mutter about her again, but they ceased to do it when a customer had finally approached the cafe. As the girl eavesdropped on the conversation, she thought it was odd that this customer didn't order any food, but (as Kyle put the words together) she heard the person ask the workers if they had seen somebody he knew. Kyle took a sip of her cappuccino as she heard nothing more after that.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Asked the person who had just talked with the employees. Kyle's eyes widened and she almost dropped her drink as she heard this sensuous voice speak to her. She looked up and saw Myotismon starring down on her with those piercing sapphire eyes.

"I... don't mind..." Kyle answered back quietly, and her gaze turned towards the floor when the vampire took a seat across from the table.

"It has been awhile, my pet..." Myotismon smiled at her, like he would smile to any of his enemies; that cruel, and almost mocking smile. The girl gasped softly when Myotismon took one of her hands in his. He kissed it gently and held it, as if he didn't want to let go.

"Yes... it has..." Kyle's voice got even softer and quieter, but sounding a bit frightened.

Myotismon stood up and guided his wife to stand by his side also, for he was still holding onto her hand. He frowned slightly as he looked around the mall area. "I would like a little more privacy with you when we speak. I do not wish for any of these other humans to listen onto us..." he snapped his fingers after that, and Kyle waited to see what was going to happen. She didn't hear or see anything at first, but then, a swarm of bats came flooding into the building; obscuring anyone's view. It looked as if specks of paint or whatnot was all over the place. Everyone in the mall screamed in fright and began to run here and there to get away from these bats. Kyle screamed as well, but Myotismon roughly brought her closer to his body, as he wrapped his cape around her. He held her like that until everyone was cleared out of the building. Now, it was only them that were left. The vampire released the girl as his bats flew out somewhere. Kyle breathed heavily as she took some staggering steps away from her husband. She was still frightened by everything that's happened to her life.

"I've missed you so..." breathed Myotismon as he starred at his wife hard. He took those few steps to Kyle and made no hesitation to wrap his arms around her back, as so he could bring the girl closer to his body. He ran a hand through her hair and said with concern, "My love, you look so dreary..." he tilted her chin up so she would look into his eyes. Kyle still breathed heavily with fear.

"I..." Kyle stammered, and she cringed slightly when he ran his hand across her cheek. "I've missed you so much too. I... can't stop thinking about you..." Myotismon's smile curled when he heard this. "Ever since that day I came back home, I've tried so hard to forget -- even you, but... I just can't." The two lovers both breathed softly, but heavily as Myotismon began to nuzzle his face against Kyle's.

"Your friends are coming..." Myotismon whispered somewhat annoyed to this. Kyle looked very puzzled. "They know you are here, for they most likely saw my bats fly away from here. I do not care; I _want_ them to come here... We will have more time for ourselves at a later hour, now you will sit at this table and wait for them to come to you..." he snickered evilly.

Kyle bit her lip nervously, "W-what are you going to do with them?"

Myotismon purred in her ear, "Whatever you wish..." he grinned somewhat menacingly as he thought of ways to torture the digidestined children.

Kyle shied away from Myotismon for he kept starring at her intensely; waiting for an answer, and hoped it had some sort of cruel punishment. She looked around herself, thinking hard. "I... don't want you to hurt them..." she whispered. Myotismon frowned slightly. "No matter what, I still care about them..."

Myotismon breathed in, thinking about considering what his wife wished for. He had hoped that she would only care for him and no one else. "Very well... I won't hurt them," he said, but the tone of his voice sounded as if he wasn't very reassuring. "For all the trouble they have caused me though, they will still serve me and attend to my every whim..." Kyle gasped at this, and didn't want the digidestined to serve him. Especially Matt, she'll feel so guilty if she should ever pass him somewhere.

"I won't hurt anyone... if you give me what I want, my love. I won't hurt the digidestined, your family, no one, if you will show me what you have done with that power of yours."

* * *

"Look at all those Bats!" said Davis, who was astonished by the many bats that flooded onto one particular building in the city. All the rest of the digidestined children, and even the people on the streets, sidewalks all pointed and cried out in fear as they saw these winged creatures. 

Matt squinted his eyes to try to get a better look to where the bats are. "It shouldn't be that hard to find out where they're going. Wherever they are, Kyle must be there too." None of the children started to run in the direction of the bats though. They just stood there on the sidewalks and starred at each other worriedly.

"We don't have our digimon anymore..." Ken looked down at his feet nervously. "What if we meet Arukenimon, Mummymon, Phantomon, or even worse: Myotismon?" Tai, Sora, Davis, and Izzy looked at Ken, and than turned to Matt, as if he had a remark to that.

"I can't just leave Kyle in there, wherever that is. I don't know what she's doing, but I got a feeling that she's surrendered herself to Myotismon." Matt turned to the direction the bats were flying to. "If she does give up, than that fang-face will most likely get the 'power.'"

Tai rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air, "Hello! We can't just walk to wherever that creepy girl is, especially if Myotismon is there! We don't know what we're up against. Without our digimon, we are just practically helpless!" He put a hand lightly on Matt's shoulder. "Unless we miraculously get super powers, I think we should look for some kind of computer terminal and try to get a hold of Gennai or somebody..."

Matt shook his head and pushed Tai's hand off his shoulder. "You can go do that, but I want to find out just where those bats are going." Than the young man began to tread quickly down the sidewalks to see where those bats have gone too. The digidestined children stood around for a moment bewildered, but than they started to catch up to Matt.

"Matt, get back here! You don't know what you're doing!" Hollered out Tai. "Matt!"

Matt didn't listen to Tai's demands and just kept on going forward. He couldn't tell his friends that the girl had been talking to him in his dreams -- no. They wouldn't believe him; they would think he's gone crazy, than again, with all that's happening, why wouldn't they believe? The young man knew Kyle was going to go with Myotismon, since she had confessed that she loved the vampire. Matt still wonders if Myotismon truly loves her. He just couldn't let Kyle give up that easy though, especially since she knows what Myotismon really wants.

As Matt continued to walk, he passed by screaming people, and also crowds of them that were muttering and whispering worriedly to each other. Soon the young man came across the one place where all those bats seem to have came from. Just on the other side from the boy, was a large building, which seemed to be a mall of some sorts. When he quickly ran across the street, he saw a couple bats flutter out of the doors of this mall, and no more afterwards. He didn't want to wait for his friends, if they follow the bats like he did, then the children should know where to find everyone.

Matt took a deep breath as he pushed open the glass doors to go inside this strange looking mall. His eyes became wide when there was absolutely no one inside, all the exception for the creaks, cracks, and some other strange noises about. As he walked in further to the mall, he saw an escalator going up to the next level from across the room. It stopped moving, but was still good as just any normal set of stairs. There were escalators on every floor, since I said before that this place is not big at all. Matt took the escalators on all the floors until he reached the top. As he took those first few steps off from the stairs, he saw her. Kyle was sitting at a table, centered on the whole floor. He noticed that her hands were shaking badly when she was trying to sip a drink of hers.

"Kyle?..." Matt almost sounded troubled as he called out her name softly. He knew she heard him, but didn't bother to answer back or at least turn herself to look at him. Matt walked up to her table and stood right beside her. "Kyle, what are you doing here?"

Kyle set her drink down and held her hands together. She continued to look straight ahead, as if her eyes were fixated on something else. "I was waiting for you, Matt..." she said this so softly, it's almost a whisper.

Matt slightly turned as he heard echoing foot steps bouncing off the walls. He knew that his friends had just arrived here, and will most likely meet him here shortly. He looked back at Kyle and was about to speak, but was at a loss for words.

"He said that he wouldn't hurt you or anyone if I gave him what he wanted willing..." Kyle slowly looked up at Matt. "He knew you would come here to try and get me, but I don't want to go with you..." Her eyes became wide, and Matt suddenly jumped back a little as Kyle groaned and then collapsed unconscious on the table. The young man shook her gently, but she was out.

"You were so foolish to have come..." sneered a menacing voice. Matt glimpsed over his shoulder to see Myotismon approaching over to him gracefully. Matt cringed his face in anger as the vampire went up to the table and took his wife up in his arms. He stroked her cheek gently with his hand. "My love needs rest, _boy_. She is still taking all of this not as well as I had hoped..." His lips curled and eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at Matt, than he looked beyond the boy. Matt turned around to see Myotismon's men holding the arms of his digidestined friends. Matt knew he was going to end up like them fairly soon.

Myotismon chuckled nastily as he leaned in towards the boy. "You and your little friends have caused me so much trouble over these years, and even the days that came by..." He shifted his eyes over to his henchmen, and then to Matt. He licked his lips slowly as he could feel the fear rising within this human. "I can smell the fear within you, boy. I like fear you know... perhaps you'll do me some good as -- my meals," he bared his teeth and grinned when Matt seemed to stagger a little.

Myotismon gestured his hand to the Bakemon that were on the same floor, "Take this boy away with the others -- oh, and by the way, why don't you show these children their poor digimon. I bet they would love to know what has become of them..." his smile twisted.

All the children gasped and began to struggle with their captives. "Just what have you done with them?" Davis demanded, and he wriggled more furiously than the rest.

"You will see..." Myotismon mused, and than he wrapped his cape around his wife. "For now, I and my Lady need to attend to something..."

"You won't get away with this!" Matt yelled out. "Don't think you won! We still have friends out there! Don't you underestimate our friendship and powers..."

Myotismon smiled. "I won't... I've learned my lesson once from that, and ironically, you children were the ones who taught me this..." He approached Matt and slapped him hard across the face. The boy groaned in pain quietly, but tried hard not to show it. "All I want is to rule this world -- including yours; to manipulate you humans to my will, and I desire my love to share this with me. Nor you, or your other meddlesome children, will not get in my way again!"

* * *

_"Souls..." _

"What?..."

"I need souls..."

"Who-who are you?..."

"Bring me souls -- human souls..."

"Wait, who are you?"

"You'll find out in time... right now, just bring me souls!"

"What do you want souls for? Who are you?"

"Never mind that, just go out and get them..."

"How am I supposed to get souls?"

"You're the demon, you figure it out..."

Kyle groaned and her eyes fluttered open as she had just woken up from a long rest. She awoke to find herself in Myotismon's horseless carriage, laying down on the velvet seats across from where the vampire himself was. He was sitting at the end gazing out the window, his lips were stern and face was expressionless.

"Souls?..." Kyle muttered, "Why do you want souls?" She sat up and starred at Myotismon with her tired eyes.

The vampire lord shifted his eyes to Kyle, but didn't turn himself toward her. "What, my dear?"

"I..." she could see that her husband was not even slightly interested in what she had to say. She looked down at her feet, "Never mind..." Kyle looked out her small window of the carriage as well. "Where are we going?" Her voice trembled a bit.

Myotismon smiled, "Back to your home... do not worry, we are almost there..." Kyle gasped as the carriage slowed itself to a stop in front of Shaun's house. The fine wooden doors slowly opened on their own and the vampire stepped out from his carriage and glided over to the house doors. Kyle blinked and got out as well. She followed behind with caution as to what Myotismon might do. "I know you are just living here temporarily with your family, but you must show me what you have done with those powers. I so long to have them again..."

Kyle walked up to the doors and jiggled the knob. "I don't have a key to open the doors, maybe if --"

Myotismon took the door knob in his hand and broke the whole thing off. "You don't need any keys..." he pushed open the door lightly and a twisted smile appeared on his face as Kyle walked into the house first. Suddenly, her cat Katie came running up to the girl's feet, but as soon the gray cat saw the vampire walk in, she hissed and took off straight into a family room. Right when Kyle was about to go after her cat, Myotismon grabbed her shoulder roughly and spun her around so she was starring at him. "You can chase after your pets later, my dear, now is the time that you tell me where you've hidden that power... it belongs to me now." Kyle's eyes widened with fear when she saw the angry look the vampire was giving her. "Remember your family and friends... you don't want them to get hurt, do you?"

Kyle spat out, "It's my cat. She has it -- please, don't hurt her. I'll get it for you... just please... don't..." Myotismon didn't say a word, he didn't need to. Kyle took a step back and went through the house to find her cat. It wasn't very long until she saw her cat sitting in a large window, looking out onto the small backyard. Kyle approached her cat slowly as to not scare her or anything. Kyle's eyes shifted to the small, blue bell on the collar. The cat turned her head when Kyle got close enough to remove the bell. "It's okay Katie..." she whispered to the cat, "Don't runaway please..." the girl fumbled around with her cat's collar, and managed to get the little bell off before her cat got angry.

"Is this it?" Myotismon asked rudely, and he snatched the little bell out of Kyle's hands.

"Yes..." Kyle whispered quietly, "It is, now you have your power again... to make you even more stronger..." Once again, the cat hissed angrily at the handsome stranger, and took off up some stairs that were near the window the gray cat had just sat in. While Myotismon toyed around with this little bell, Kyle chased after her cat up the spiraling stairs and than stopped dead in the narrow hallway.

Kyle used to live in this house, but now it was her older brother's since her parents got divorced, and what once used to be her room, was now her guest bedroom here. She slowly walked down to her bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway, and that's just what she had liked most about it when she was allot younger. She felt a little relieved to see her cat hiding under the bed of the room when Kyle walked in. "It's so quiet here..." she whispered, and her eyes gazed around the room. She had made this guest room look very identical to her other room at her mother's place. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked at the frames of her family up on the walls, drawings she did, videogames all over floors... it all made her start to cry. Kyle threw herself down on the bed and buried her face in the sheets as so her weeping could not be heard.

For those moments to herself, she made believed that this was all a dream; that she had just woken up in the guest room, and now everything was right again. None of this had ever happened. Much to her dismay though, she knew it was all real, especially when she suddenly felt strong hands massaging her back, and a heavy body leaning down on hers a little. Kyle moaned softly into the bed as these hands continued to massage all the aches and tension that she had in her body.

"My darling... your body feels so tense..." Myotismon said breathlessly. He leaned down on her body more so he could kiss her cheeks gently. "I promise... everything will be so wonderful for you, that you will forget all your sadness and your worries for any humans here..." he murmured softly to Kyle. Myotismon turned her over and pulled her up to his body. "You and I will rule worlds together, as King and Queen, Lord and Lady, Emperor and Empress... no one will stand in our way..." He stood up and held onto her hand. "Come, my darling, I grow tired and wish to return to our castle to rest..." He smiled as he guided his love out of the house and into that horseless carriage once again.

As Kyle seated herself across from Myotismon, she heard a rash whisper inside her head, demanding, _"Where are my souls? Why aren't you feeding on them?"_

"Souls..." she whispered, and when she looked out the window, a blooded tear slowly trailed down her cheek from her eyes.


	8. Passion In The Darkness

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter came up kinda quick from the last one, but... uh... I don't know. I'm done with this chapter and I decided to put it up. Oh yeah, and the chapter is more centered around Myotismon.

And thank-you SO MUCH for all those people that have reviewed my story. This is my favorite story to type, so all your reviews (even just a word or two) I really appreciate, and I consider and read carefully every single one of them! I hope you all continute to read and review my chapters! Enjoy reading chapter 8!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight:

**Passion In The Darkness**

Matt and his friends were taken into separate rooms of Myotismon's castle -- wait, his castle? How did the vampire's castle get to the real world? Just where is his castle? These thoughts were pondering in Matt's head, but most of all, what was Myotismon going to do with them? Kyle had said that her husband wasn't going to hurt anyone, but would the vampire keep that saying? Matt doubt it; this was Myotismon after all: an arrogant and selfish man, that will get things done his own way. The young man was chained and cuffed to a damp wall. This 'dungeon' he was in, reminded him of those old ones you would see in those medieval movies. He his eyes were wide and he swallowed hard in fear -- great fear. He didn't know what Myotismon was planning for him and his friends, but he knew it wasn't good. He still doesn't know what happened to his digimon, or any of the other digimon that were captured by Myotismon's men. Perhaps he will find out soon too...

Matt breathed in and out heavily, and his breathing panting a bit as the oxygen was released. Does Kyle know what's going to happen to them? Does she even know where they are? The young man still couldn't believe that she loves Myotismon, especially all that he's done to her world and everyone in it. How can she love a man like that?

The boy heard faint, heavy footsteps approaching his cell door. He started to cower; the sound was getting stronger -- closer to him. From those footsteps, Matt could easily tell who they belonged too. The young man watched the cell door in front of him creak open slowly, and Myotismon swiftly entered the damp room. The vampire slammed and locked the door behind him. This made Matt more frightened than ever. Myotismon smiled mockingly as he took a few steps towards the fearful boy. Matt could see that there was something small behind his cape, but the young man couldn't see it that well from the angle he was at.

"I have been waiting a long time for this..." Myotismon's voice was low, and sounded more menacing from before. Matt just shifted himself a little in place. "This will not take long, boy, I just wanted to show you something before I bring you your punishment..." the vampire bared his fangs slightly as if a warning to what's to come for Matt.

Matt merely nodded to the vampire, "Behind your cape, right?"

Myotismon nodded as well, "Yes..." he took a step towards the side, and Matt just wanted to cry out in agony at what he saw. It was his digimon, Gabumon, but now he looked almost lifeless -- dead. The creature's fur looked paler than usual, and his eyes were emitting a bright jade color. His face was expressionless.

"Gabumon..." Matt closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, so he could try to mask his tears from Myotismon. He knew he couldn't hide them though, for the vampire's smile was now pleading with pleasure to this sorrow. Tears were slowly streaming down the boy's face as he looked up at Myotismon. His body had slumped, but the cuffs and chains prevented him from going to the floor. "How can you do this to them? You _monster_! Does Kyle know that you're doing this?" Matt's voice was quivering badly. He was about to sob, but he was holding it back as much as possible.

Myotismon chuckled nastily, "Of course my wife does not know of this. If she did..." his voice suddenly got quiet, and somewhat sad. "She would not forgive for this..." Than his eyes narrowed at Matt. "Don't cry, my dear boy -- why, you're going to be joining your digimon and friends in this stage as well..." A tube with a long, thin needle at the end appeared in the vampire's hands. Matt cowered even more and cringed when that heavy figure came up to him.

"If you know that Kyle will hate you for this... than why Myotismon? Why are you doing this?" Matt closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He jumped a little as he felt the tip of the needle slowly seep into his arm.

Myotismon whispered in his ear, "Because I want her to love me, and only me. I want her to forget everyone else, and to lust and desire me so... Besides... I had told her I wouldn't harm you nor your friends, and I'm not; but I also reminded her that you were to serve _me_ from now on..." Matt gave a slight groan before he went unconscious. Myotismon's expression was now stern as he turned on his heel and headed for the cell door. "When you awake, you will be just like your friends: a mindless figure that will serve my every command... and don't worry, there is an 'antidote' for my toxin, but why bother. I will enjoy this immensely..." The vampire left the room with the lifeless Gabumon trailing along with him. Myotismon closed the door hard behind him. As he walked through the dungeon corridors of his castle, he felt the strangest feeling go through him. Guilt? Why would he feel guilty for this? He tortured and punished servants and whatnot for so many years, why would he feel guilty now? "That's right..." he whispered, "I now have _her_ to thank for that. I do not know if these feelings are right for me... all I know is that I love her dearly."

_

* * *

_

Around Seventeen Years Ago...

_In those years... where he was trying to find out where his wife had gone in the real world, Myotismon had been making many spells and potions in his laboratory; anything that would help him get what he wants, but they all would fail. He wouldn't give up though. He would never give up power that would make all creatures cower before him._

_He remembers when he had finally found that child as a baby. Holding her in his arms felt like a great victory -- a reward to him, but than that young Gennai came along and took the baby back from the vampire and to its Earth again. The young man banished the vampire from entering the human world for a long time... at least until Gennai's spell broke many years later._

_Right now, the vampire was in his laboratory once again; trying to make some sort of spell that would bring him to the human realm once again, where he can claim the girl as his own._

Myotismon's laboratory was a large, dim-lit room with many and strange looking concoctions in it. It was odd for the vampire to work in such a dangerous area, and only have a few candles lit in the whole place. Perhaps he can see well enough in the dark to do his experiments, or that he just doesn't like bright lights. There were so many different colors of liquids, solids, and even things that no one has ever seen or heard of before! How Myotismon managed to get such matter is beyond me!

Myotismon was standing and leaning against a table as he flipped through pages of a very large, tattered book. there was also bubbling liquids of sorts in front of him. Probably reading instructions on how to concoct something horrible. The vampire jumped slightly when he heard light, and frantic knockings coming from the laboratory doors. "Come in," muttered Myotismon, as he never took his eyes off the book as one of his servants came into the room.

The vampire's loyal servant, Demidevimon, came fluttering into the room and landed by his leather boots. "Lord Myotismon, there is someone at the castle doors who wants to speak to ya." Piped up the little bat creature to his master.

Myotismon grunted angrily as he had to stop at he was doing. He rolled his eyes and looked down on Demidevimon agitated. "Just who is at my castle, Demidevimon? You know I hate to be disturbed when I'm researching..."

The little creature shook with some fear in him. "I -- it's Daemon, my Lord; and theirs somebody else with him too. Someone I never seen before..." Myotismon growled and swiftly headed for the doors with Demidevimon fluttering behind him to go else where.

So many twists and turns in the vampire's castle. His servants wonder why it is so big? Did he want it to be this large, so that he appeared to be all powerful and mighty? No one knows, but Myotismon appears to like it that way. The walls of the castle were a dark, gritty brick, with torches hanging and the light would flicker and bounce from side to side. Much to the servants dismay, many of the hallways look exactly the same as any other one, which could be confusing going to and from rooms in the castle. Myotismon had no problem with this, for he had the power to appear in one place and suddenly to the next; which is how he gets to rooms faster in his home.

This is how he got to the front entrance of his castle, as soon as he left his laboratory, he disappeared into the ground and emerged out from it to be in front of the castle doors. Myotismon opened the doors slowly to see Daemon standing patiently while accompanied by a mysterious figure the vampire had never seen before. Daemon, of course, was a cloaked digimon with sharp curved horns from the side of his head. His yellow eyes glowed brightly from under his hood. There were also very large, slightly torn, violet wings protruding from the creature's back.

The mysterious figure, which Myotismon kept starring at with astonishment in his eyes, was well-built silhouette and had an identical face to the vampire himself! Of course, this mysterious being didn't dress at all like our handsome blood-drinker, but had the same features on his face. We do not know the name of the figure, but his attire was strictly all leather: leather boots, tight leather pants, and a leather over coat that flowed just like a cape would. The skin on him was just pale, and not blue. His eyes were like ruby red orbs that looked as if they could burn someone's soul right out.

Daemon shifted his eyes to his companion and than back to the bewildered vampire. "I see that you take an interest in the monster next to me..." said the cloaked creature somewhat curiously. "This is someone I happened upon meeting from the Dark Ocean -- Lord Myotismon, this is Nightmare: the king of all... _bad dreams_..." The creature known as Nightmare just simply nodded his head as a gesture of 'hello.' Daemon blinked. "May we come inside? There is something we would like to discus with you, Lord Myotismon..." The vampire thought for a moment, but than moved aside a little for the two monsters to come in the castle.

"Let us go to my chambers where I do my reading. It is a better place to converse otherwise..." said Myotismon as he began to walk through the hallways of his castle. Daemon and Nightmare followed the vampire silently. Once again, the three monsters strolled through the winding and twisting hallways, up some large staircases, and than Myotismon stopped in front of fine-wood double doors. The vampire opened them and beckoned the other two monsters inside. "So what is it that you want to speak to me about, Daemon?..." Myotismon asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice, as if he knew that those monsters would want a favor from the vampire.

Daemon and Nightmare looked around the chambers that Myotismon had spoke of. There were many bookshelves lined against the walls of this room, and had books that looked as if they had never been touched. The covers of these books were coated with a thin layer of dust. In the middle of the room was a large, dark-wooded desk with several large books on it. A single candle on the desk was lit.

The creature Nightmare finally started to speak for himself. His voice sounded a bit deeper than Myotismon's. "Lord Myotismon, I don't have allot of time to talk -- for you see, I am not real. I only exist in my dream world. If I stay in this realm for too long, I will dissolve back to my own." Daemon nodded slowly in agreement.

Myotismon casually walked over to his desk and leaned against it slightly. "Very well then, tell me what you want from me..."

Daemon stepped forward. "Lord Myotismon, we know that you search for the host that holds power beyond anyone's dreams. We also have heard that Gennai has banished any of us monsters from entering that mortal world for years to come..." Myotismon just eyed the horned creature a little suspiciously. "Nightmare here, can travel from any world he wants by peoples dreams. While roaming through these dreams, Nightmare happened to come across that human female you want..."

Myotismon staggered a bit from what he heard. His eyes grew wide with shock. "How is that possible? How can you find such a person by traveling in dreams?"

Nightmare chuckled softly and shook his head. "You underestimate my powers, Lord Myotismon. I cannot use them here, for this is not the dream world. I _can_ get her for you..." his voice made it seemed that he wanted something in return, as with Daemon.

Myotismon furrowed his expression. "And I'm assuming you want something in return?" He asked the two monsters somewhat irritably. Nightmare formed a twisted smiled on his face. Daemon just merely blinked.

"I want souls, Lord Myotismon..." Nightmare said almost desperately. "I want to become living in these mortal realms. I do not wish to remain a 'dream' in my world. If I acquire human souls, I can become living, and my own reign of terror can begin..." Nightmare turned his head towards Daemon.

Daemon narrowed his eyes on Myotismon. "I merely ask for some of that power that hides within this host of yours, Lord Myotismon. That is all I ask for. It is not easy to find a creature such as Nightmare, nor is it easy for him to find the human that you desire..." Myotismon closed his eyes and turned his head away from them. They knew he was in deep thought to this.

"If you do not find that human female of yours... 'attractive' enough, I can give you a woman that is most beautiful than you had ever seen..." Nightmare stepped to the side, and out from behind the creature, appeared a very beautiful Arabian looking young woman with a most revealing body. Her dressing is of an Arabian dancer, that would twirl about for royal highnesses. This woman had long, radiant black hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle in men's. Her lips were veiled by a simple thin cloth, which made Myotismon curious as what that might look like underneath. The dancer swirled on over to the vampire and rested herself against his side. He looked down on her as she battered her eyes sweetly at him.

"_So_..." began Daemon, "Are you going to consider our offer? For bringing the human host to you, we require human souls and at least a quarter of that power -- and of course, this beautiful young woman you see before you can be yours..."

Myotismon looked back at the two monsters and than down on the sexy dancer. The vampire thought for a moment again, but than he suddenly shoved the girl away from him. The dancer's eyes were starting to well with tears as she quickly clung onto Nightmare's arm in support. "I do not consider the offer!" The vampire snapped at the monsters. "I will not even give a small dose of power to you, Daemon --" than he shifted his eyes over to Nightmare, "You, mysterious dream figure, I will not give you human souls and let you live among everyone! Do you think I want some other creature trying to rule worlds that I am conquering? -- No, I think not!"

Daemon and Nightmare looked at each other and than back at the vampire Lord. "You have made a grave mistake indeed, Lord Myotismon." Nightmare growled and pointed a shaky finger to the vampire. "We may not be powerful now, but just you wait -- just you wait, for one of these days, you will pay dearly for this. It may not be today, nor even tomorrow, but one day you will pay for not considering the offer."

Daemon nodded. "You've just made us enemies to you, Lord Myotismon."

"We shall take our leave now, for my power cannot last much longer in this realm. This won't be the last that you've seen of us, Lord Myotismon..." Nightmare hissed, and than he, Daemon, and the Arabian dancer disappeared into thin air. Now Myotismon was alone in his study, thinking if he had actually made the right choice as to not give them what they want.

"They cannot harm me, nor that dream-like figure..." the vampire mumbled to himself. "Nothing can touch me once I have the ultimate power..."

_"I want souls, Daemon! You said that he would consider it!" _

"Patience, Nightmare, you'll get those souls -- just remember what is to become of me in the future..."

"Yes I know, and just because your body has been killed, your soul is still living. You may come to my realm once those digidestined fouls have destroyed you."

"My thanks, and don't worry yourself, Nightmare. I know of someone that can get you your souls. Than we can both become real in the dream realm and in the mortal realm. We have to be patient though, for it will take time to find someone to steal souls from humans..."

* * *

Kyle groaned softly and eyes opened slowly as she had just woken up from a long rest. All she remembered was starting to rest her head down on the velvet seats of Myotismon's carriage, and nothing else. As her body continued to stretch out of its exhaustion, she suddenly felt very different. She sat up and looked at herself and gasped loudly in some fear. Her clothes had been changed, and now she was in a red-satin nightgown that revealed much of her skin. The girl gazed around as well and realized that she was no longer in a carriage, but in a very large, comfortable looking bedroom. 

Kyle grabbed the velvet bed sheets she was sleeping on, and her hands began to shake. The bed was an extravagant four-posted object with a thin red curtain draped over it. Many paces in front of this bed, were two large open doors that led out onto the balcony. The only light in the bedroom was a few candles here and there around the room.

The girl slowly slid off the bed and made her way to the open balcony. As she stepped outside, her eyes became wide as she looked over the side of the thing. She saw that wherever she was, was floating in midair, above the whole city where she had came from. Kyle put a hand over her mouth and backed away in fear that she might fall over the balcony.

"It's alright... You have nothing to be afraid of..." whispered a sensuous voice. Kyle turned herself around to see Myotismon leaning against the wall and starring at her with a sly smile on his face. The girl couldn't help, but gaze at her husband dreamily, for his one-piece suit was now barely hanging onto his hips, revealing his well-toned chest and arms. The vampire sighed with pleasure at how his wife kept starring at him like that. Her eyes got a little wider as he slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Where?..." Kyle asked so softly as she starred into Myotismon's eyes.

Myotismon kissed her forehead gently and looked out onto the balcony. "Using those powers, I brought my castle here to your world. Isn't it a wonderful view of the earth from here, my love?..." he kissed her cheeks and brought her even closer to his body. Kyle sighed heavily as his mouth brushed onto hers, and than, he locked it in a passionate kiss.

Without warning, he picked up the girl in his arms and carried her on over to the bed. He rested her head on the pillows and sat on the edge while never taking his eyes off her. Kyle turned her head the other way and closed her eyes as she felt intimidated by his handsome figure. "You look so beautiful..." he purred as he leaned in towards her to run his hands over her body. The young girl continued to look the other way and cringed greatly to his touch.

His smile pleaded as he brought her body up to his. "I have wanted this for so long..." he groaned softly as he could feel the heat from her. Kyle breathed in and out heavily with mixed emotions going through her. Myotismon gently grabbed her hand and put it up to his face. "Take off my mask..." he whispered to her in pleasure. The girl swallowed in some fear as her shaky hands want to the motifs of the veil and removed it from his face. She set it gently on the floor and looked down on the bed sheets.

"Why do you wear a mask?" She asked quietly to him. Myotismon opened his mouth as if to answer her, but couldn't. He himself, didn't know why he always wore a mask. It had always been on his face for as long as he could remember. "You look... more beautiful without it..."

Myotismon kissed her softly and murmured, "I do not know why, my darling, but... it gives mystery to those who desire to see the rest of me, does it not?" He suddenly changed the subject, for he didn't wish to continue the one now. "So... my love, do you wish to know what kind of pleasures can be found in darkness?..." A twisted smile was forming on his mouth. Kyle was very taken aback by this question. Her throat suddenly felt dry and no words came out.

Instead of an answer, all that came out of her mouth was, "But... but... but you're a _vampire_ -- a _digimon_ vampire, and I'm a --" Myotismon silenced her calmly and laid her down on her back once more. He starred at her intensely and breathed heavily himself as he ran his hands over her body again.

"I do not care what type of creatures we are," he answered sternly to her. Kyle gasped as he got on top of her and leaned down to run his mouth along her neck and shoulders. She whimpered silently when she could feel his fangs scratch her skin lightly. "Do not be afraid of me, my love, I would never hurt you..." he whispered, and he kissed her lips again. "I love you Kyle... so much." The girl sighed deeply as Myotismon continued to kiss around her, and running his hands along her back; to feel the warmth from this human.

Kyle turned her head once more, but the vampire began to whisper into her ear things he was imagining about her. As these whispers went about into the night air, the young woman groaned when she felt her body become bare to him. The candles seem to grow dimmer, and now the room was almost in total darkness. She couldn't see that well in the dark, but somehow, she could feel and hear everything before it happened. Soon enough, the young girl felt Myotismon's bare weight go against hers. Kyle moaned to his enduring kisses and heavenly touch. All through the night, she can remember him whispering in her ear -- this constant reminder that she'll never forget. _"I love you..." _

"Myotismon..." she closed her eyes and whispered to him, "I love you too..." she sighed and rested her head against his chest as her body nuzzled closely with him. The two lovers were so dreary now that they could hardly stay awake much longer. It was now so late into the evening that neither one of them knew if it was morning or still night. "I feel so cold..." she said breathlessly before she fell asleep on him. Myotismon saw the open balcony doors in front of him, and with a whisk of his hand, he closed them shut. A small smile formed on his mouth as he wrapped an arm around Kyle's back to make her more comfortable against him. He thought everything was so perfect for him now; he felt whole again, and not that empty shell he was tired of feeling. He sighed happily and thought to himself of how he'll rule over everyone with a love by his side. At least... he thought this would be a happy ending for him... but it wouldn't be. Right before his mind went else where, he could of sworn he heard his love whisper oddly, _"Souls... your soul is stronger than the rest..."_


	9. The Darkness Is Coming

**Author's Note: **Finallly! I am _finally _done with this chapter, but sadly, it will be another long while before I can submit the next chapter to this story. This chapter is going into a major turning point of the story, and quite frankly, the next chapter will be my favorite one to write! I hope all of who have supported this story, continue to review and such; I really do appreciate it, since college is bringing me down will all the load of homework! Thank-you all for the support of the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: **

The Darkness Is Coming...

When Daemon had deceased to live, and Nightmare had let his soul live in the dream world, than would it be the same for any other soul if granted permission to exist? Is this how we dream of old friends, enemies, and loved ones? Because their souls are alive elsewhere?

"Gatomon..." The little white feline perked up her ears as she heard this soft voice calling her. For a moment, she didn't want to believe it was her old friend; a friend she so longed to see again. Than she heard that voice once more, "Gatomon..."

"Wizardmon?" Her voice sounded hopeful, yet sad all at the same time. She looked frantically around until she saw her long-time friend step out from the shadows. Gatomon was so joyous to see that he looked exactly the way he was before Myotismon had ruined him. She ran up to him and hugged wizard creature tightly. "Wizardmon! I thought I would never see you again!" Tears were starting to fill her large eyes.

Wizardmon gently embraced her back. "It has been a long time, Gatomon," he said softly to her, but than he took a step away from her. "Do you know where Tai is?" he asked somewhat urgently. Gatomon blinked and began to think.

"Tai?" She was confused.

"Agumon..."

She shook her head, "No... I don't know where they are." Wizardmon's voice now sounded more urgent, "You should wake up, my friend. You're not ready to be with the rest of us yet. The time... is not right..." Gatomon blinked her eyes with much confusion. Wizardmon looked around himself as if making sure no one else was around before he continued. "If you ever wish to know the truth, than you must find that way through the Dark Ocean. That is how he gets around..."

Gatomon eye's widened. "Wizardmon, what are you saying? Who's _he_?" The cat jumped as she suddenly heard the most disturbing sounds all around herself. These muttering and odd languages. She knew Wizardmon could hear them, for he was frantically looking around as well.

"They heard us!" He whispered fearfully, and Gatomon was stunned when he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to shake her lightly. "You have to wake up! You must find the rest of the digidestined! Don't let him use your sou--"

* * *

The cat's fur was damped with sweat as she bolted herself up and began to pant heavily with fear. "Gatomon... did you have a bad dream?" She heard this sweet, gentle voice speak to her, and when this feline looked up, she starred into Kari's beautiful eyes; looking down on her with concern. Gatomon had almost forgotten that she was napping on Kari's lap, and that the girl, T.K. and Patamon, had all gone down to the park this afternoon together. Gatomon's eyes focused better as she gazed around her comfortable and warm surroundings of the sunlight and children playing in the grass. "Gatomon... are you alright? You're not answering my question..." 

Gatomon observed around herself once more before she finally answered Kari, "Yeah... I had a bad dream..." She starred up at the young girl. "Kari... where's your brother?" Kari left her mouth a gap as she didn't really know how to remark to that. She briefly glanced over to T.K., who happened to be sitting right next to her on the park bench.

"I..." Kari began slowly. "I don't really know. This morning, he said he and some of our friends were going to Izzy's place for... some reason..." she turned to T.K. again, but all the boy did was shrug in a manner that he didn't know what anyone else was up too as well.

"I'll give Matt a call..." T.K. rummaged through his coat pockets until Kari saw him dialing his cell phone. As he put it up to his ear, a few seconds later he shook his head and turned to Kari. "No answer. It says that he's too faraway for the call to be connected to him. I have no idea -- but where could Matt go for a long distance this fast during the day?"

Kari bit her lip, "Try calling Izzy. Do you remember his number?" T.K. nodded and punched some numbers into his cell phone again. Kari waited, but after a few minutes chatting to someone on the other line, the boy hung up his phone and shook his head once again.

"I was just talking with Izzy's mom, and she has no idea where he, or everyone else had went. She's starting to get worried too!" T.K. sighed and buried his face in his hands. Kari shifted her eyes to think of what to say to her good friend in comfort, than she gently patted his arm softly.

"We can't give up already," she said sweetly and calmingly to T.K., "We just have to keep trying until we know for sure to where our friends have gone too. If they were in any kind of trouble though, why didn't they contact us?" Herself and T.K. starred at each other with worriment growing inside them. T.K. picked up the sleeping Patamon in his arms, and than the two humans got off the park bench and now had determined expressions on their faces.

"We just have to keep calling some of our other friends and ask if they know where... the ones we're looking for are," T.K. said sternly, but just than, the cell phone in his coat pocket rang. The boy quickly answered the call and hoped that it was either Matt or Izzy on the other end. Kari's eyes grew wide as she heard the conversation go on between T.K. and the other person, and the girl knew it wasn't a good call by the tone of T.K.'s voice. The boy nodded as he ended his call. "That was Joe..." he said quietly to Kari and the others. The rest blinked their eyes as they waited for T.K. to continue. "He's at the library, and upon doing research there, he suddenly got a message from Gennai -- right on the library's computer! How Gennai managed to find Joe is a good mystery there!"

"Did Joe mention why Gennai has contacted him? Does Gennai know where our friends are?" Kari edged herself closer to T.K. in an attempt to make him answer her as quickly as he could.

T.K.'s eyes widened a little as to how close Kari got to him. "All Joe know is -- is that Gennai wants us to go meet him at the library; says Gennai thinks our friends are in 'grave danger.'" He rolled his eyes in slight sarcasm, but saw the look Kari was giving him, told the boy that he shouldn't joke around with such matters.

"This isn't funny that our family and friends are in danger," Kari said somewhat testily to T.K., but than she sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about my brother, and everyone else. Let's just go meet Joe at the library as fast as we can. I want to know what Gennai has to say." T.K. nodded, and than the two (and of course, with the digimon in their arms) they quickly crossed some sidewalks and roads to make their way to the library.

The library was located almost on the outskirts of the bustling Tokyo city, but was fairly large considering the amount of people who live around this place. This large building has many floors, but more particularly separating the adult content of some books. To the point, the bottom floor has stories and such for little children to read, whereas, the top floors has books that contain adult content, or have information that only mature citizens could understand. There was also a floor -- more towards the center of the floors, which has a room containing a number of computers at anyone's disposal to look up information not enclosed in books. This floor was where our more grown-up digidestined, Joe, is present. He was seated farthest away from any contact with other people, for they would get suspicious as to what he was doing.

Joe formed a small smile on his face as he saw T.K. and Kari quickly approaching the young man, but trying to keep as quiet as they could since they were in a library after all. "Believe me... I am sorry this is such short notice," stated Joe, and he shifted the glasses on his face to make them stay on better. Kari waved her hands lightly in a gesture that it was alright.

"Joe, you are our friend -- and besides that, you said that Gennai has sent you a message about our other friends and family. T.K. and I, and along with our digimon, wish to know what has happened to them. We couldn't reach them since T.K.'s cell phone says that they are to faraway to make a good connection for a call." T.K. nodded in agreement.

Joe turned back to the computer terminal and began to type a few things. "I was just doing research for one of my college courses -- medical, to be more specific, and a message from Gennai had suddenly popped up on the screen. How that strange man managed to find me here is something I would like to know myself!" He cleared his throat softly and continued, "To get straight to the point: Gennai's message stated that our friends are in danger in a whole other world. He also said that Myotismon is the cause of all this." Kari covered her mouth as she gasped so loudly; even Gatomon was most shocked by this news. The feline didn't want to believe that this vampire was alive once more. T.K. merely tilted his head downwards in great disgust.

"M-Myotismon is alive again?" Kari tried to hold back her frightened voice as much as possible. "Did Gennai explain how this happened? Just how can Myotismon live again? We defeated him as MaloMyotismon years ago!" She quieted herself down as a few people in the room shushed her.

Joe shook his head, "Gennai didn't say, but... he wants us to go help our friends right away. He already set the location and everything in this computer terminal. All I need to do is press some of these keys, and than we're in... to go to this world." The children were silent for a few moments in some thought to all of this. Why didn't Gennai explain with more detail as to how that vampire came existent again? Why is Myotismon not coming after the children here, in Japan? Just what was he up to? The confused children and digimon alike did not know the answers they seek... but they will soon enough; the hard way, I guess I could say.

"We should go..." T.K. said quietly to his friends, and he looked around to make sure no one else in the library was looking their way or even near them. T.K. nodded his head to Joe to gesture that the close was clear. Joe breathed in heavily... and than out.

"Alright... here we go..." Joe pressed some keys lightly on the key board, and an odd port opened up in the computer. The children and digimon cowered and covered their eyes as a blinding light suddenly came as quickly as turning on a light switch. Just like that... they were gone.

* * *

As Kyle started to wake up from a long rest, she couldn't help but feel a little violated and... very cold for some strange reason. The girl still felt _very_ cold; feeling so chilled on the inside. Why was she feeling this? Her thoughts of this slowly seeped back into her mind as her eyes caught sight of Myotismon sitting on the edge of the bed with his back faced to her. Kyle covered herself up more with the bed sheets as she watched the handsome figure slowly slip his arms back into his suit; buttoning himself up and smoothing out his hair as so it would look sleek and neat once again. Kyle gasped as Myotismon looked over his shoulder and formed an odd smile on his face. "To be honest, my dear, I thought that you would never awake -- than again, I can understand especially from... last night..." he took one of his hands and ran it down the side of Kyle's body. Even though touched many times by him, the girl couldn't help but cringe slightly. 

"Myotismon..." Kyle squirmed around as she thought of the right words to say, "Please don't tell anyone... about what happened... last night..." She turned her head slightly away as the vampire's eyes widened. "I don't want anyone to know... yet. I was still too young to..." she closed her eyes and knew it was no use continuing to speak, since her husband understood exactly what she meant.

Myotismon chuckled mischievously; sounding as if he wouldn't do as his love wished. "Very well," he replied, "I will not speak of the matter, but servants and anyone else alike are bound to find out sooner or later someway... somehow." A twisted smile formed on his face as he saw the outline of his wife's body through the sheets. He than continued to button himself up.

"Where... are you going?" Kyle asked drearily to Myotismon.

The vampire turned himself around, and leaned his body on top of hers. "I'm planning on making this world another digital frontier, but only my men will be trained and work for me," he whispered somewhat enthusiastic by the idea, "I want to conquer all other worlds that I can contact with..." Myotismon stood up on the floor and headed towards the large doors of his bedroom. "I'm sorry, my love, but my time must be spent planning making this world more _mine_... I will take my leave now." As the vampire opened the doors, Kyle gathered her strength and tried to get up from the bed as well. Instead of standing on two feet though, she immediately collapsed on the floor hard. Myotismon hissed slightly with bewilderment as he spun around and quickly scooped his wife up in his arms. "You should not get out of bed just yet, my darling. Your body is not used to... being with another..." He cooed as he gently laid the girl back down in bed. Kyle whimpered ever so quietly to that statement. He planted his lips on hers and kissed her softly. "In your condition of feeling so cold, I will have my servants attend to you every so often. Do not know why, but I never felt a human so cold. I will be back with you later in the evening..." And than that was the last Kyle would ever hear or see of Myotismon as he gracefully walked out of the bedroom and shut the doors softly behind him.

Kyle turned herself around in the bed and shivered badly. "I don't feel so well..." she whispered, and as she breathed out, she could of sworn she saw her own breath. The girl squealed and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to warm herself up as best as she could, but it was no use. Her body felt like it was getting colder... and colder... When Kyle opened her eyes, she gasped loudly as a tall silhouette figure stood before her. She whimpered and cowered into the bed more as her eyes gazed upon the figure's heavy attire of leather and many metal chains that latched onto his clothing. The stranger formed a menacing smile as he looked down on the frightened girl. "Who... who are you?" Kyle whispered frighteningly at this odd looking man.

The stranger snickered and reached out his arms to her. "Your worst _nightmare_..." he said breathlessly in a deep voice. The last thing Kyle remembered was the hands reaching for her... and the blood tearing from her eyes...

* * *

"Where... are we?" Kari asked nervously to the friends and digimon around herself. If the children knew ahead of time or America better, they would of known that they were in the city of Chicago. I say ahead of time, for this large place looked nowhere near like the city it once was before. The skies were all a darkened red. The streets nor the sidewalks had people; no one was to be seen anywhere within the distance of where the digidestined were! Seeing no people and looking up to see that most disturbing sky spooked the children and digimon badly. Kari hugged herself as a cool breeze passed through. "Where is everyone?..." 

T.K. and Joe looked around themselves. T.K. whispered, "I never seen a place with... no one around. Especially a place that looks like a city. Is it like this because of... Myotismon?" Gatomon whimpered and buried herself into Kari's leg as she heard that name. T.K. squinted his eyes in the distance and saw a few people lying facedown on the streets and partially on the sidewalks. As his view became a little more clearer of that surrounding, he could barely make out a very dark looking figure sitting against the side of a building; its head was titled downwards, which made the figure's hair cover the face. A few moments later, the mysterious being slowly got up and walked into the darkest shadows of an alley. The boy didn't know if the figure wore a long black, torn dress, or a long black, tattered robe; it was hard to tell from where he was at. "Did you see that?" T.K. asked his friends as he pointed in the distance to which he saw that 'thing'.

Kari, Joe and the digimon squinted their eyes to see where T.K. was pointing to. "No... I don't see anything," Kari replied softly. "What did you see?"

T.K. started to walk slowly in the direction of where he saw that strange being. "I... saw the strangest person over in the distance -- and there are people lying on the ground. They could be hurt, or even worse..." Kari bit her lip and closed her eyes ever so slightly as she breathed heavily in distraught.

"Now that you mention it... there are people lying on the ground, if you adjust your eyes better. I just hope... they're still breathing..." Joe turned to T.K. and Kari. He fixed his glasses so they were placed better on his face. "Let's go over there and see if they're not hurt badly..." T.K. and Kari slowly nodded their heads. The children almost dragged themselves down the empty and quiet streets of the city as they made their way to the other side. They didn't want too, but they knew it was the right thing to make sure that the people they saw... were still alive; the children wanted them to be alive. If they had died, then they would think that Myotismon was cruel enough to kill his victims, and leave them in the street. No one else could do such a horrible thing... right?

"I got a really bad feeling about this..." T.K.'s voice quivered a bit as he gazed left and right in between the buildings. He could feel inside himself that someone was watching them all... from the darkest shadows that they overlooked to observe better.

"I already knew that when we first came here," Kari remarked softly as-a-matter-of-factly. Joe and Kari reached one of the sprawled out humans, but the face was turned away from them. Joe kneeled down to get a better look at the poor soul.

"He's breathing..." Joe muttered under his breath. "But the breaths he takes... is very slow; very short." He looked up at Kari with the fear growing inside him. "He's dying..." Kari gasped while Gatomon whimpered as she buried herself within the girl a little more.

T.K. wasn't really near the two though, nor was his digimon by his side; the little Patamon was watching the lost humans with despair. There was an alley in which the young boy had first saw this odd being go into, with its hair over the face. He took a closer look and squinted his eyes in the blackness of this place. He saw her; a girl in a long, torn black dress pressing herself against the wall. Her eyes almost shined through this darkness. T.K. wanted a better look at this girl, but the hair was matted and all over her lineaments. He was hypnotized by the girl's eyes, and he never realized, but now he was drawing closer to her; wanting to get near her...

"T.K.!" The boy heard Kari's soft voice calling him. T.K. turned to see the young girl walking toward him. He looked back at the dark young woman; the expressionless face of her as she put a finger to her lips, and backed away so T.K. could see her no more. "T.K! What are doing? What did you see?" Kari looked down the alley and then her eyes averted back to T.K.

T.K. shook his head, "No one... I saw nothing."

Just than, Gatomon hissed, and the sounds of the cat bounced off the buildings of the city. T.K., Kari, and Joe spun around to see the vampire Lord standing in the streets sneering at them all. The vampire flung his cape over his shoulders as the nostrils flared with some shock as to the digidestineds arrival. "I should have known more of you would have bound to come here." he said flatly, but with some amusement to his tone. "How fortunate I am indeed..."

"Where are they Myotismon?" T.K. blurted out angrily. "What have you done with them?"

Myotismon chuckled ever so quietly, "What makes you think I have done anything to your friends?..."

"Only you would know the answer to that!"

Myotismon took a few steps closer to them, "I wouldn't want to pain you, but I will say that they now make... excellent servants to me..." Kari gasped and covered her mouth as to not scream or anything of the sort. "They hardly say a word and obey my every command..." His lips curled as he saw Kari crying into Joe's shoulder. T.K. was taken aback by this and didn't want to believe what that evil vampire was telling him. The three digimon stood in front of their partners and looked ready to digivolve into action.

"You're going to regret this, Myotismon!" T.K. almost sobbed but tried to hide the tone as best as he could.

Myotismon stretched out his arms as if wanting them to attack, "I am more powerful than you can imagine. I would rather make use of you all as slaves rather than to give death... but... if that is what you wish, than so be it!" The vampire chuckled nastily as he grabbed his cape and held it out. The digidestined held out their digivices and such; they were ready for anything that evil threw at them. "GRISLY --!" A lowly little Bakemon quickly jetted down from the sky and stood between the vampire and the heroes. Myotismon was infuriated by this. "Dear Bakemon! This had _better_ be a very good explanation! I have waited long to end the digidestined's reign over me!"

The Bakemon kept shifting his eyes to his master and than the children. "I'm... sorry my Lord, but... " the small ghost grew quiet.

"Well?..." Myotismon was growing impatient by this, while the children just blinked their eyes and wondered what on Earth was going on with the vampire and the small digimon.

The Bakemon spat out, "She's gone, Lord Myotismon! That Lady of yours is gone! The servants and I have checked on her as you had told us, but... she's not there! She's not in the castle." Myotismon's body felt as if it was suddenly frozen over with Death itself (again it would be for him, wouldn't it be.) "She's gone -- " The Bakemon's eyes were now not on Myotismon anymore, but past him -- and the digidestined. The transparent spirit saw a dark girl standing in the middle of the street. Her head was bowed and the hands folded neatly on her dress. The Bakemon's mouth was a gap when he saw the heavy splotches of blood dripping from all sides of the body.


	10. Fatality

**Author's Note: **Well... I wanted to add some things to this chapter, but doing it, would make it a rated "M", so... I decided not to. Um... yeah, that's all I can think of saying right now. I want to say something else, but than I'll spoil the chapter. Enjoy reading chapter ten!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Fatality**

"Bakemon! What is wrong with you? Why are you not speaking?" Demanded Myotismon roughly, and than he grabbed the poor ghost digimon. "Where is my wife?..." The lowly little Bakemon's eyes never shifted back to his master's mocking ones, and the vampire himself wondered this. Myotismon watched the ghost's gaze and followed it slowly. The vampire saw it, and at that exact moment, he felt as if his world had suddenly shattered in front of his eyes. He knew that Bakemon was starring at what seemed to be Kyle. There was no mistaken it. What bothered, and even frightened, Myotismon was the fact that her head was bowed in a most distressing manner, and that it looked as if her whole body was bleeding. The two virus digimon just stood there dumbstruck, as the disturbed female slowly turned and walked into a darken alley between two ruined buildings.

"What are they starring at?" Kari whispered to T.K.

T.K. shook his head, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's scaring the heck out of those two; and I never had seen Myotismon afraid of _anything_ when he was around... in our world." The digidestined and their digimon watched the two bewildered evils. In mere seconds, the Bakemon that once stood by his master's side, quickly shrieked and flew away into the skies. The children knew that something was around that might be more threatening than the vampire lord himself. "I don't like this one bit you guys..." T.K.'s eyes widened as he saw Myotismon slowly walk the way as to which that girl went. It seemed the vampire looked as if he was in some sort of trance. The young boy and the others just stood there and watched the vampire walk past them. "Myotismon! We're not through here!" He called out angrily to him, but when Kari lightly put a hand on T.K.'s shoulder, the boy calmed down and watched as well. "Just where is he going? What did he see?"

Joe and Kari just shrugged slightly, "Do you think we should follow them?" The girl asked meekly.

"If we follow..." replied Joe sternly, "We are most likely going to run into something that is far worse than Myotismon."

T.K. nodded in agreement, "You may be right, but... whatever it is -- no matter if we run or not, it's going to come after us... I think... we should follow quietly." The children and digimon breathed in with fear, but than they began to walk; taking each step with great caution.

Myotismon would of easily have flown above rooftops to find the girl that he saw much faster, but he was too afraid of what he might discover. He knew where she had gone, and deep down, wherever she was, he hoped that she was still there; waiting. As he continued to walk and gaze around at the empty surroundings, the body count seemed to increase. He wondered just how the humans could suddenly end up like that. The vampire wished to rule over everyone, but not like this. The bodies that were lying in the streets and such, all their faces were turned from him. He knew this wasn't some coincidence. Those poor souls didn't want anyone to see their faces. But why?

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word... I will go and buy you a mocking bird..." _

Hearing this voice chilled Myotismon's body from inside. A voice that sounded soft, but very disturbed when singing. He knew he was getting closer to whoever spoke; the voice was growing. Than the vampire approached to the edge of the alley. This place had probably the blackest shadows that anyone had ever seen. Even he, could not see all that well in these obscurities! As Myotismon walked through this wide open alley, he saw a few bodies of young men lying on the ground; their faces were turned as well. He was tempted to look at them closer, but afraid to know the truth. Now... continuing his walk, he saw her...

_"If that mocking bird don't sing... I will go and buy you a diamond ring..." _

At the end of the alley, was Kyle. Her back turned from Myotismon, but he knew before hand that something was terribly wrong here. He became even more alarmed when he saw her scratching into the brick walls, at what appeared to be a disfigured heart -- with her own nails!

"Kyle... " Myotismon's voice sounded a bit frightened as he called her name. "I know it is you, all except..." he looked over his shoulder and onto those bodies. Now his mind was a blank at what to say.

_"And if that diamond ring don't shine..." _Myotismon turned back to Kyle and approached her more closely. _"I am going to take your soul... and make it... mine..." _Myotismon grabbed her shoulders and turned the girl around. At that exact moment he saw Kyle's face, he gasped and dropped her to the ground. Kyle lay lifeless and limp on the ground for a few moments, but than she slowly got up and starred into Myotismon's eyes.

Her face was now more disturbing than ever before. Her body looked as if it was still bleeding some, but from her eyes was a large trail of red, and even her wild, matted hair contained this. The only visible features on her lineaments, was an eye and those pouty lips. Everything else was covered by the hair. Myotismon staggered a bit when the demonic girl slowly paced forward to the vampire, with her arms all stretched out and the hands eager to grab him. He growled and grabbed the girl's wrists with one hand, and a shoulder with the other. "I do not know who you are, but you are _not_ her!" He hissed, and than he forced the demonic girl back onto the ground roughly. While on the ground, she began to cry and grabbed her head with her bad hands. Myotismon covered his ears as this girl let out a high-pitched shriek that could be heard from all around the city.

The vampire stood there and starred down at this girl horrified, but than, he heard the bodies that laid inanimate on the ground slowly rise up; lifeless moans and groans were followed with it. He spun around and hissed once more when he saw the disoriented bodies of zombies standing in front of him. Zombies that were just too horrible to stare at no more than a second. Much to Myotismon's dismay, both the zombies and now the demonic Kyle, were staggering but advancing towards him. "What the devil is going on in this world?" He sneered under his breath. Before the three deformed monsters could grab at the vampire, Myotismon quickly shoved the zombies away and made his way out of the alley.

Myotismon wasn't the only one to experience this madness that was starting -- than again, it was just getting worse. The digidestined and their digimon were whimpering and frantically looking around themselves in great fear as zombies, male and female, and even children, kept appearing around corners, buildings, and darkened alleyways. The monsters limbs and such leaned into uncomfortable forms, and the arms were out-stretched oddly, and seemed eager to grab at any that was not... like _them_. "What's... happened to them?" Squealed Kari with fear, as she hugged T.K. with support.

Joe shook his head, but than his eyes caught attention to someone else in mind. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that _she_ might know... That one looks slightly different from the rest..." The young man pointed to a demonic figure slowly floating out of the alley. The digidestined also took notice of the vampire lord, who was slowly backing away as both the demonic figure and a few zombies were approaching him.

"What did you do to them, Myotismon?" T.K. hollered at the vampire as he was slowly walking, but accidentally, toward the digidestined children.

The vampire snorted and crossed his arms. "I did not do anything to these lowly... beings..." He gasped as the demonic Kyle had suddenly come up to him. As the monster girl was about to even touch the vampire, a voice echoed from the city. A voice that sounded frightened, in distress.

"No! No! Let me go! Don't kill me!" The children gasped as zombies came around, holding a man tightly in their gruesome hands. The demon monsters and some of the other undead slowly turned in place as the human man came closer. Kyle slowly floated to the man and stood before him as she did with Myotismon. The vampire and children watched in horror as the demon's haired flared slightly and her hands became more wretched than they already were. The human man screamed in agony as the demonic Kyle thrusted her hand into his chest, and as quickly as that, she slowly with drew it. In its place, was a transparent shadow of the poor soul she just made lifeless. The zombies let go, and the body dropped to the ground like a ragged doll.

"What... did she _do_?" T.K. managed to spat out, despite that all his worst fears were now coming true right before his very eyes.

Myotismon merely blinked. His mind was wondering deep... very deep. Trying to remember something from before. He jumped as a voice rang through his head. _"Welcome... to my_ _nightmare!"_ Myotismon's eyes widened when the demonic figure jerked her head in his direction. _"She is mine now; they are all mine. Soon... you will be next! I want your soul! I want everyone's souls!" _

"You..." Myotismon whispered breathlessly as he watched the demon girl slowly start to float his way. The body in which she took the poor man's essence, began to moan and groan lifelessly. Soon enough, the man became active once again, but only as the form of a zombie, who started to drag himself along side of the demonic child.

T.K. nudged Patamon lightly with his foot. "Hey -- um, I think it's time for you guys to digivolve about now..." His eyes grew wide when the demon zombie held out her hands to grab at anyone that came close.

Patamon looked at the other few digimon, who gave the little creature the same nervous expression. "T.K. ... we can't digivolve." The small digimon backed himself into T.K.'s side. "They're innocent people; they're alive. We can't just attack innocent humans."

"_Innocent_? _Them_?" T.K. swiftly raised his hand in the general direction of the zombies. "Those are clearly zombies, Patamon. How can _they_ be innocent?" The young boy saw Myotismon step forth. "It seems that _he_ isn't afraid to take on some zombies... and their master..."

Myotismon snarled as he held out his cape. "No weakly monster is going to take what has given me a will to live! GRISLY WING!" An army of bats came fluttering furiously out of the vampire's cape. Strangely enough, this was his usual attack, for the exception that now these bats were surrounded in a large, electrical charge; making them more powerful than ever. Without power, bats like these couldn't have such potential. When these bats passed by the zombies and the demon with force, the monsters instantly had fallen on their backs from this attack. Myotismon's mouth curled into a slight smile when the zombies did not move a for a few seconds, but than that smile quickly subsided when the demonic girl sat up and starred in the direction of the evil lord.

Everyone's spine tingled and their skin shuddered when the demon Kyle spoke in a rasp whisper. "You can bury me into the ground... As deep as you like, but I'll grow back. I will always grow back." She parted her hair to look into Myotismon's sapphire eyes. "He'll always bring me back..." the vampire gasped when she suddenly approached him as quickly as throwing on a light switch. Kyle grabbed his shoulders and held them there. Myotismon didn't hesitate to put his hands on her shoulders and shove her hard to the ground. His cape swirled as he turned on his heel and went up to the digidestined children. "I'm assuming that if we stay here any longer, we will end up like them..." He looked over his shoulder as the zombies continued to crawl and stagger about to get to the living. "You children are coming with me back to my castle to try and figure out a solution to this problem..."

T.K. rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air in exaggeration. "And why do you want us alive? I would think that the 'great' Myotismon would love to see the day we 'died.'"

Myotismon merely chuckled and shook his head. "You are mistaken. I do not _care_ for any of you, and I would love to see you dead, but not in the hands of a zombie demon. I want to be the one to make you all suffer to your death..." The vampire grunted when he felt one of the crawling zombies grab at his boots. He struggled a little, but managed to kick the desperate monster away. "We are going now... stay close to me." The children and digimon groaned with revulsion when they huddled close to Myotismon. T.K. and the rest closed their eyes as the vampire swirled his cape over everyone, and than everything grew dark.

* * *

"This better not be any trick, Myotismon," said T.K. sternly to the vampire lord as his eyes fluttered open. The vampire paced around a room that seemed empty, all except for a large desk and a single candle on it. 

Myotismon shook his head as he went over to the desk, "This is no joke, you annoying child. If something is not done, this 'zombie' problem is only going to get worse..." he turned to the confused digidestined and their digimon.

Joe pushed his glasses more towards his eyes and narrowed them at the vampire, "You know what's going on here, don't you?..." his voice trailed softly away. The digidestined returned the same stern look to Myotismon, as well as the digimon. Gatomon's look was more menacing though.

"Not precisely," Myotismon replied, "I do not know how, but the one responsible for this is..." he turned his gaze away from the children's line of sight. "Daemon... and some other creature... I have never seen nor heard before. They are taking souls from the living and bringing them..." he closed his eyes and let out a depressing sigh. "Unfortunately, I do not know where they are stationed. What I do know, is that they took the soul from my love, and now... she is one of them."

The children starred at the vampire lord with wide eyes, and their mouths slightly a gap. T.K. was the one to break the silence with a sarcastic snort; to sound as if he didn't believe a word Myotismon was saying... which he didn't. "I... don't believe you..." T.K. whispered, but than his voice rose, "How can any of us trust you, Myotismon; from what you have done to our world, the digital world, and now here! Because of you, these people are now these flesh hungry zombies, or whatever! If Daemon and 'whoever' is doing this, than where are they?" Kari patted T.K.'s shoulder lightly for him to calm down. "Daemon is _dead_, Myotismon... how can he be alive?"

Myotismon's nostrils flared with slight surprise to T.K.'s angry tone. He somewhat ignored the boy's statement and continued on with his own. "If you so help me with this problem, I will spare your family and friends from being my eternal, mindless slaves..."

"How do you know you'll keep your word?..." T.K. spoke softly, but still a little demanding.

Myotismon's lips curled into that mocking smile of his. "You don't..." The children were silent and looked amongst themselves for consideration or thought to all this. "I can understand you are confused by all this, but I don't think you have a choice. If you don't become in service to me, than I'm afraid you are going to end up like those disturbed humans below us..."

"Myotismon..." T.K. sounded tired; stressed, "Just what is going on? I want to know the truth about all this. How... is helping you... going to explain all this? The _truth_..." Hearing this little word perked up Gatomon's ears. Her eyes grew wide and the slits in her sockets were barely noticeable. Her dream... what did Wizardmon say to her?...

_"If you ever wish to know the truth, than you must find that way through the Dark Ocean. That is how he gets around..." _

"The Dark Ocean..." The digidestined and Myotismon turned to the little feline who spoke up.

"What?" Grunted Myotismon.

"The Dark Ocean -- Kari!" Gatomon clutched the young girl's hand. "I had this dream about Wizardmon before we came to this world. He said that if we wanted to know the truth, than we have to go to the Dark Ocean to find it..." Her eyes shifted to meet Myotismon's cruel ones. "'That is how _he_ gets around...'"

Myotismon breathed in and than exhaled softly. "I can get to the digital world from here, it is not a problem now. Since we have nothing yet to follow, than we trail on what Gatomon has dreamed up. Let us just hope that are answers we seek -- the answers to all of this... are at this Dark Ocean."

"We still don't trust you, Myotismon... but..." T.K. looked at Kari with a slight of hope glimmering in his eyes. "You better keep your word, about returning our family and friends... You better, Myotismon..."

Myotismon smirked at T.K.'s rash voice, but began to walk swiftly to the door of the room. "Than follow me, we must go to my laboratory. The only way to the digital world is a secret way known only to the 'evil ones.' A way of traveling from world to world. Anywhere they choose..." The children and digimon sighed depressingly. He was right though: staying in this world can do no good, since people are turning into zombies, one-by-one... and if they stayed, they would most likely become one too. The digidestined and digimon followed Myotismon silently through his winding hallways; twists and turns were a many in this forsaken place. "I can just easily bring myself to the laboratory, but it's difficult with yourselves though. Therefore, we must walk..." T.K. growled under his breath. Hearing Myotismon's voice every time just makes his skin crawl.

Than... after going down some long, narrow stairs, everyone stood in front of a titanium door that resembled nothing like the ones in Myotismon's other rooms. "This is it. You will wait quietly inside while I make some... arrangements. We cannot travel unless I do the right spells..." The vampire pushed open the doors with ease and gracefully approached the lap tables of many fluid tubes, cylinders, and objects of science that any human has never seen. "Wait quietly now! I need concentration on this..." The children quickly went to a dark corner and waited silently and watched the dark lord do his spells and such.

"Just what are you doing?" Kari asked in a soft voice to the vampire.

"I'm making a door to the digital world; via, to the Dark Ocean from within my castle. Now quiet, girl!" Kari gasped and huddled close to T.K. for comfort.

The digimon were the first ones to notice the tiny pool of blood that was forming between the distance of Myotismon to the children. The blood was trickling down in small drops. The creatures slowly tilted their heads up, and once they did, they let our cries of fear that echoed through out the room. "Look out!" Patamon squealed as he quickly darted away from his partner. The digidestined looked up and covered their mouths to stop themselves from screaming. The demonic Kyle had somehow found her way into the castle, and now, she was crawling on the ceiling; hands reaching down and wanting to grab at the children. the splotches of blood were trailing down her arms and hands.

"Going where?" The demon zombie asked in that raspy whisper. She cocked her head so her eyes could get a better look at the children.

"Myotismon..." Joe and the others quickly backed away from the demonic figure hanging from the ceiling. "Are you done?"

"Yes..." Myotismon whispered breathlessly, and he turned around to face everyone. In his hands was a small tube, with glowing violent fluids and smoke trailing down from it. "Now watch and stand away." The vampire tossed the glass object away from the humans, and when all the contents were clear, a dream-like door appeared in its place. "This is how I get around to wherever... when I am not in the digital world. Otherwise, I just use the gateway." He looked up, and his eyes wanted to well with tears when he saw the young woman who once was a quiet, yet kind human. "I will find you... I swear it. Whoever did this to you... will suffer greatly..." Myotismon beckoned the children to the door and they went inside without question. They wanted to question, but with a demon practically breathing down their necks, they thought it should wait.

Before Myotismon went in after them, the demon child held out her hands for him. Not to grab at him... but a gesture as to wait. "Myotismon..." the vampire didn't look back at her as she replied in a soft voice, "You hurt me... you hurt me, Myotismon..." Myotismon breathed in as he stepped inside the doorway, without a second word or anything to the demon. _"Why did you do it?"

* * *

_

It is so dark in this place: the Dark Ocean, and all the area around it. It's as if the whole land came out of a black and white picture, or perhaps a movie. The Dark Ocean was still full of mysteries, but one... will be a bigger mystery yet as for anyone to discover. Myotismon had walked onto the outskirts of the Dark Ocean, looking around for those digidestined children and their digimon. To be honest, I think he was just taking in more of the surroundings than the children, but than again, he already knew where they were. It's just the surroundings that still surprise him.

"Gatomon... or whoever was in your dream... was right..." said Kari softly to the rest that were around her. "How can... anyone do this?..." Myotismon walked towards the muttering children. His eyes were fixated on that Dark Ocean. He could see what they were seeing. He couldn't believe it as well.

"So... what do we do about this?" Joe asked. "Who _can_ do something like this?"

Myotismon stood at the edge of the waters and his eyes widened at what he saw. At edge of the beaches, but in ocean waters, was a large slit in it. A gash, similar to a wound on a child. The waters seemed to part in the strangest way possible; parting... to make way for a large hole that led somewhere.

"You guys... where does that lead?..." T.K. wondered out loud to everyone. He felt the urge to just jump into that strange hole and see where it goes, but he was too afraid too.

"..._you must find that way through the Dark Ocean. That is how he gets around..."  
_"If this is how he gets around..." Myotismon sighed deeply, "Than I am going in there to make him stop coming around..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I got the idea of "demon Kyle" um... part from Samara from The Ring movies, and... some horror games I have seen, but hardly played. I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing, but I promise that things will be explained in the next chapter, and other chapters to come. Please remember to read and review! And thank-you all for reading this story. I really do appreciate it. 


	11. My Dream World

**Author's Note: **Throughout most of the story now, it's going to be A.U., since -- well, Myotismon and the digidestined (and everyone else) are in a dream world; where anything can happen... it'll all go back to normal... probably in the last few chapters of the story. For now, this is the dream world... I hope all you enjoy this anyways!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**My Dream World**

"Myotismon..." T.K.'s voice sounded so soft that anyone could barely hear him. "Just what is this thing? Do you know what it is, or where it can go?" The young man was referring to the most strange looking gash in the Dark Ocean. This was indeed, a very odd thing to find in such waters, but than again, the Dark Ocean is full of mysteries and wonders that are still to be discovered. This is one of them to have found.

Myotismon closed his eyes briefly in thought. "No... but I am not afraid to find out where it goes..." he approached the edge of the ocean, where the waters would slowly wash out and barely touch the front of his leather boots. "Wherever I go though... I expect you to go in first... If you want no harm done to your friends and family, than I suggest you obey with no betraying me..."The vampire looked over his shoulder and smiled menacingly at T.K. and the others. T.K. just growled quietly in anger.

"How do you know it will go anywhere?" Joe asked flatly, "For all we know, this could be some sort of trap; set up by a -- digimon, or something of the sort."

"This is why you children and digimon alike, are going inside that gash before I do," replied Myotismon, and than his eyes swiftly moved from one digidestined to the other, "So who would like to volunteer first?" The three children and digimon turned back to the edge of the waters and just starred at the strange slit in it. "If none of you decide quickly, than I'll just grab one of you and toss you in myself!" He snarled impatiently.

T.K. sighed and took a few small steps into the ocean waters. He jumped when he felt the coldness on his skin. Kari gasped and latched onto the young man's arm. "No T.K.! Don't go! I'll go first -- I don't want you to get hurt -- !" T.K. looked over his shoulder to see Kari's eyes full of tears, ready to brake down and sob for him. Myotismon saw this and crossed his arms irritably.

"Kari... " T.K. gazed back at Myotismon, and narrowed his eyes angrily at the vampire. "Myotismon is just going to make me go in whether I want to or not." He hugged the young girl close to him. "I don't know why, but... Kari, I'm going to be alright in the end. You'll see." T.K. began to wad through the darkened waters and stood at the edge of the strange slit. "I'll see you... hopefully, on the 'other' side..." Than he let his body go, and made his weight go forward so he would fall straight into the darkness. Patamon, brave as he is, quickly followed after his partner. Kari started to cry softly, and hid her tears as best as she could from the vampire lord.

Everyone all braced themselves for the worse, incase something had happened to T.K. Myotismon's face became expressionless as he leaned his body towards the ocean to get a better look inside this gash. "Hmm..." he was in small thought, "I do not see a battered body of a boy coming back to us, so I am presuming that he made it on the other side unharmed... perhaps..." The vampire's eyes shifted to the frightened girl. He pointed to her, "You -- girly, you will go after him, since you so long to be with him..." a twisted smile formed on his face as Kari and Gatomon stepped into the waters and both approached the edge.

"We are not doing this for you, or whoever you are looking for, Myotismon..." stated Kari sternly, "We are doing this for our family and friends, and don't you forget it." The girl closed her eyes and picked up Gatomon and held the feline close to herself. They both gasped worriedly when Kari just jumped into the hole, as if she didn't have a care in the world as to what could be down there. A few moments later, the vampire turned to Joe, who was shaking badly with fear.

"Shall you then?" Myotismon gestured his hand to the hole.

Joe shifted his glasses once again before he spoke. His voice quivered slightly. "Why do you even want us along? Won't we just be in the way? How do you know... that they are alright?"

Myotismon's nostrils flared a bit; a little surprised by the questions. "Why, if any you stayed behind, dear fool, you either would of have tried to free your friends from captivity of my rule, or been a mindless monster walking around the city for _her_..."

Joe thought about the vampire's words but than merely nodded, "Either way, I have to go in that hole, whether I like the idea..." than the young man looked down on his oceanic digimon. "Or if we don't like the whole situation..." Joe breathed in and out heavily as he picked up his Gomamon and wadded through the dark waters to the edge of the gash. He hesitated for a second, but than managed to gather up some courage and make his body tumble into abyss.

"I have nothing to leave behind here..." Myotismon muttered under his breath, as he too, quickly approached the Dark Ocean's mysterious slit. His cape flowed in the waters; rippling as he walked through the liquid. "I do not fear death, if this is where it could lead, although..." he closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I have a feeling that this strange space will bring me to something that is far from death..." And then he jumped into theabyss as well.

The obis was like falling into a dark tunnel, where you would be just as blind if you closed your eyes and tried to find the way. As soon as Myotismon had entered this pitch-black realm, he had to cover his ears tightly, for all that was heard was this ear-piercing screams; screams of people in agony and ones who were crying for help. These agonizing wails were so loud, that they were actually hurting Myotismon's inner ear. People were screaming for help; screaming that they wanted this 'pain' to go away; and even some were screaming... that they just wanted to die. One of these howling wailers though, the vampire did recognize...

_"No! No! Help me! Don't touch me! Let me go! No!"_

As quickly as that voice came, Myotismon was out of that nightmare. There was no more screaming, no more darkness, and no more falling... Myotismon was in such opposites of that right now. He had landed in a place where he would of never thought of being. There were bright blue skies, an endless meadow of green grass as far as the eyes can see; and there was even a little cottage not to long a way from where he was.

Myotismon slowly blinked to see as if he was dreaming or not; but it had to be. Blue skies? The light? Wouldn't he had burned to ash about now? His kind cannot survive in this kind of light, but how is he now? He sighed in some relief and laid down on his back, doing so, he witnessed a few twittering birds quickly flying through this sky. He began to close his eyes for he was very tired at the events he had to endure through this day.

Than, there was a voice coming from a young man which the vampire did not want to here at this moment. It spoke in a sarcastic, uncaring kind of tone, "Yes, thank-you. We made it through this 'dimension' safe and sound. Thanks for being concerned for our wellbeing..." Myotismon opened his eyes to see the digidestined children and their digimon standing around him; making this odd looking circle. T.K. was the one who had spoken. T.K. bobbed his head slightly to Myotismon, "Good you didn't plan on leaving us here..." He looked around himself and than back down on the vampire, "I have no idea how we're going to get out of this place..."

Myotismon grunted as he hoisted himself up from the ground, and was now starring down at the confused children and digimon. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at Gatomon, for she couldn't stop starring back at her former master the same way. "No matter how much I hate the idea..." began Myotismon as he looked away from the feline and onto the small cottage he saw when he came to this world. He barely pointed to this hut and said, "Let's see if those inhabitants have any clue as to where we are... and perhaps why all of this is happening..." Than the undetermined group started to slowly make their way to the small, but pleasant looking house that sat on a small hill, but still over looked the grassy plains.

As everyone was walking quietly and not even talking amongst themselves, Myotismon couldn't help but slightly growl when he noticed that T.K. kept glancing at the vampire every few seconds that passed by. Finally, Myotismon snapped at the boy, "Why do you keep looking at me with those eyes of yours?" He demanded furiously.

T.K. merely shrugged, "It's just that... when all of us have battled with you a long time ago, you were... allot crueler than, but now... you've changed allot..." Myotismon didn't reply nor look back at the young man, until he asked, "She changed you, didn't she?" Myotismon turned and looked down on the boy with wide eyes. He was caught off guard by this question. Was he right? Did he change that much because of a girl? The vampire quickly turned away, but he never did answer T.K.'s question. The young man didn't expect him to; Myotismon was too proud to admit such things.

When they all got closer to this cottage, everyone could see a couple dressed in peasant clothes, who were gathering and chopping wood, but to where this wood could of came from is a mystery right there. The couple stopped what they were doing as Myotismon and the rest stood a few feet from them. "Honey..." replied the peasant looking man, who appeared to be an older kind, and a bit hefty at that. "It seems we have some strangers at our home."

The wife nodded slowly in agreement. "Are you the dreamers or..." the older woman shifted her eyes to Myotismon. "Or henchmen to Nightmare? Daemon perhaps?" The children and all the digimon just blinked at this woman. "Or maybe that one child stole your souls..." This statement seemed to perk Myotismon's attention a little.

"So you know what has happened here?" Myotismon asked softly, but tried hard, for his voice started to quiver a bit in fear.

The heftier man nodded and grunted before he spoke, "Not just here: our world and that -- you folk are from earth, right?" To not make things more complicated than they are now, everyone just bobbed their heads 'yes' even though, none of them were from the earth where Kyle and her family are from. "Well... it seems that our old friend, Nightmare: the king of nightmares, got in cahoots with this demon creature named Daemon -- " The man suddenly stopped and eyed everyone oddly. "Are you sure none of you are part of Nightmare or Daemon, for if you are, none of us want no part of it!"

Kari shook her head quickly, "Oh no! We would never want to join evil creatures such as Daemon... nor that other monster you spoke of -- just who is Nightmare exactly?" The wife and husband looked at one another, and than back at the confused faces of the children and digimon.

"As I said before..." the older man began to speak in that soft, gruffly tone, "Nightmare is the king of nightmares. The creature that makes all of your nightmares. You ever had a nightmare, than the king of them made it. It's not that simple for someone to just 'think' of something to dream up though. Do any of you know how your dreams actually come to life while you sleep?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well... it just so happens that, when you sleep, your soul escapes from your body and comes into our world and dreams up everything that you see here..." The man stretched out his arms and gestured to everything that was around them.

"Wait a minute..." Joe crossed his arms and glared at this man a little. "You're saying, that the only way to dream is when our 'souls' leave our body and come here -- come on! That is impossible to believe! Things like that don't happen! It's not... right..."

The hefty man chuckled heartily and wiped a single tear from his face. "You know what, young man? How can you not believe in such things? Look around you... do you believe in this? Do any of you know where you are right now?" Joe tilted his head downwards to not stare at this man no more. "It may sound corny and silly, but y'all in our dream world; where the impossible... happens here -- well, it _could_ happen, but Nightmare took over our world. Now it's in a total hell of a place, with his minions and such running around; making sure none of his souls don't leave here..."

"Speaking of souls..." Myotismon interrupted the older man, "You mentioned a girl stealing them..."

"I was gonna get to that..." the older man spoke in a more annoyed tone, but than began to speak normally as before, "Well, it seems that Nightmare got tired of being just a mere monster in people's dreams, so he decided to take everything to the next step: become real; living among all them earth folk. Well, the only way to do that is to collect souls for himself, since they're living and all. Problem for Nightmare is: he don't have enough power to just go into that real world and steal souls from people. By his rate -- with having enough power and all, he can only steal one soul from a human for every long while. So... Nightmare came up with this plan: to steal one soul from a human, keep the soul for himself, and replace that human body with another soul he created from his own powers..." Myotismon's eyes grew wide as an image of that demon zombie flashed into his mind; wanting to grab at him, and starring at the vampire with those tear-stained, blood eyes. "With the soul he replaced in a human body, the being is controlled by him. Like an 'outside source' for him. Well, he makes this minion steal souls from other humans, and than this creature transports them back here to Nightmare -- although, I don't know how someone could bring souls from that earth world to here. Seems... hard to me." The older man scratched his head once more and shrugged. "That's about all I can explain for you part. How exactly did you folk get here anyways? The only other way I can think of is if you went sleeping somewhere..."

"Um... " T.K. looked towards the skies to see if there was some kind of hole or even a strange tunnel, after all, all of them did fall from the sky -- or did they? None of them could clearly remember. "We got here... from the Dark Ocean. There was this... gap in it, and when we went in, it led us here." The older couple just blinked at the child. Obviously, they didn't know what the Dark Ocean was.

"Dark Ocean?" Questioned the older woman, and she cocked her head slightly to the side. "I never heard such a thing. Does that have something to do with the creature Daemon?"

Before any of the children spoke, a young woman wearing a peasant gown like the older one was, exited the cottage with a large crate in her arms. Myotismon's eyes widened when he saw the beauty of this young woman. She had long, wavy dark-brown hair, and an hourglass figure that would probably make any man turn his head to look. "Father... did you chop any more --" Than she caught sight of the handsome figure starring at her. "Oh..." she smiled sweetly at Myotismon and waved lightly at him. "Hello..."

The older man quickly glanced at his daughter and than the vampire, and smiled. "I see you noticed my daughter here. Hard not to see her anyways. You folk, this is my daughter Melissa: the beauty of our dream world -- at least that's what I say..." Melissa blushed for Myotismon couldn't stop starring at her.

The vampire snapped out of his own mind and starred sternly at the older man, "Do you know where Nightmare or Daemon are at this moment? I -- _we_..." he looked over to the digidestined children and their digimon. "We would like to pay them a little visit..." The hefty man looked around himself and than beyond his own cottage. His gaze turned back to the vampire and children.

"Well... I know the way to Nightmare's part of this world, but it's a long way there, considering this is the 'dream' part. My daughter can take you there though. She got more energy than me and my wife put together, so she'll be more help in bringing you to that world..." The older man smiled at Melissa as she gracefully approached Myotismon, who was taken aback some for her sudden closeness to the vampire.

"I can take you there, although I haven't been to Nightmare's realm that much, but I do know the way. Do you wish me to take you there?" Melissa spoke in a very soft voice and than starred into Myotismon's eyes. This got the digidestined a little suspicious of the young beautiful female. Melissa put the crate to the ground and continued to stare into the vampire's eyes tenderly.

Myotismon's lips curled into a smile, and caught himself in time, for his hand was about to stroke Melissa's hair. "Yes... most grateful of you, my dear." Melissa giggled quietly to the vampire's purr of a voice.

"Just be careful... with Nightmare and Daemon's men running around; don't let them take you with them," warned the older man, than he looked sternly at Myotismon. "Please protect our Melissa, but something tells me that she'll be just fine..."

Myotismon nodded. "Yes... she'll be fine..." he smiled down on the beautiful woman once again. "Just fine." Before anyone had started to walk, the married couple hugged their young daughter tightly, and than, everyone else began to stride away from the cottage and through the grassy plains of this world. While the digidestined and the small digimon trailed behind the vampire lord, the beautiful Melissa walked closely beside him, and every now and then, she would look up sweetly to his face.

"Why are you here?" Melissa asked softly to Myotismon, and than looked over her shoulder to the digidestined. "Why are you all here for?"

Myotismon sighed quietly before answering, "I am here, because someone took my wife away from me. I am here to bring her back with me, and than slay the one who did this..."

Melissa blinked at the vampire and than briefly looked down on him. "You are married?" She asked puzzled, and than glanced at his hands. "If you are married, than where is your ring? Your wedding ring?"

Myotismon left his mouth a gap for he did not know what to say. What did happen to his wedding ring years ago? Oh yes... it must have gone away when the digidestined had killed him... those years ago. Ever since then, he had never thought about getting another one. For him and his love, even though, she had lost hers on purpose. From that time, she didn't really love him. "I must have lost it years ago..." The vampire answered under his breath. "I had just lost track of making another one for myself... and my wife..."

Melissa than eyed his chest, "Then where did you get that? That jewel around your neck?" Myotismon raised an eye to the young woman, but than looked down to see a blue, crystal ball around his neck. He parted his lips a little and starred at this small object. He slowly twirled it in his hands.

"I... do not know..." he mumbled silently, and than he looked back at Melissa. "This wasn't around my neck before."

"Did your wife give it to you?"

Myotismon than recalled that Kyle had worn this necklace around her neck. The very same crystal ball she had worn before the vampire had met her the day not so long ago. How did this precious little object get to him? Why was this present with him right now? Will it ever have some importance to the vampire?

"It's very beautiful..." said Melissa softly, and her voice lowered. Myotismon's body shivered some when she clung onto his arm gently. "If you have no ring... would that not mean you are not married?..."

"No... I just have no ring," he answered gruffly to her, "I am still married... no matter what." Oddly enough, Myotismon did not push the young woman away from him, but let her cling onto him even more. Melissa loved the feeling of the vampire being so close to her.

_"I want him to be with me..." _she spoke in her mind dreamily, and when she looked over her shoulder once more to the children, she shot a dirty grin at them. _"No one will take him away from me..."_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this chapter sounded lame, but it did explain some things -- even though, there is still much to explain, but it'll still be told through the rest of the chapters. This chapter would of been longer, but than it would of been one of those lengthy ones, which I want to avoid. So... whatever I would of put in this chapter will be in the next one. 

I hope you remember to review, and thank-you very much for reading!


	12. The Seventh Door

**Author's Note: **Um... there's a bit of a scene in here, but it's nothing too bad. It doesn't go that far. Oh yeah... and there's a horror bit, but it's not too bad either.

This story (well... it seems that this "soul" part of it) was inspired by favorite song of Evanescence "Bring Me To Life" of the "Fallen" track.

Oh yeah... and the horror bits of this story were inspired to me by the scariest horror game (to me): Silent Hill 4: The Room. Although... there is no crazy man and the 21 sacraments or whatever and blah, blah, blah... I still get unnerved just thinking about the game (never play it unless you KNOW you are not afraid of anything...) Anyways... enjoy reading chapter 12!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Seventh Door**

_He took her soul and replaced the body with another... but what will he do with the one left behind?... Where will she go?..._

The doors... why are there so many of them? Where should she start to look for the way out? She wasn't in a nightgown no more, nor any kind of dress, but in that same pinstripe suit she once worn before. I guess dreams let you be in the garments you want to wear.

Kyle began to whimper fearfully as she slowly trailed down a long, narrow hallway -- to which, were many wooden doors with numbers on them. Numbers that did not go in any kind of order, but more at a random pace. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here; no idea where she was right now. The last thing she could recall, was a tall, dark figure leaning over and starting to grab at her. That was the last image in her mind, and now, she was here.

Kyle slowly examined the numbers on each door to see if one of them meant anything to her. She saw numbers that went past the trillions, and than back down to the mere ones and tens, some of them were even upside-down! There was one number she could relate to though. One of the doors had a brass number of '101.' "Oh... 101, as in 'one-hundred and one Dalmatians'. The movie!" A wry little smile formed on her face, as if she had accomplished something there, but when she would go through this door, she will realize... that she has gained nowhere near to a reward. Kyle breathed in and out heavily, put a shaky hand on the brass doorknob, and then she carefully opened the door. The door itself creaked eerily along the way.

Kyle's eyes widened when she saw what was on the other side of this door: a tunnel -- well, it was more of an area; a very large place of some sorts. A very dim-lighted place, with a few hanging lamps, and a couple of them flickered. Their lights were dying out. The young girl swallowed hard and than gathered up some courage to step through this door, even though in her heart, she could feel that being here was very bad for her. She hugged herself and looked around her semi-dark surroundings, but her eyes caught sight of the walls, which had signs and writing all over them. Kyle slowly walked over to the sign boards and read what they had written on them. She saw arrows and certain times posted up; stating when the next train was to arrive and when it was going to leave. As the young girl gazed around her surroundings once more, she now realizes that she's in some kind of subway station -- at least, it seemed to be abandoned now... When Kyle was about to leave through the door once more, since there was no use staying in the eerie subway area, she gasped silently to see that the door she had entered... was gone.

_"They wait... and wait for years. They just want to die, but death never comes."_

Kyle whimpered when she heard these soft whispers bounce off the walls of the subway tunnels. She spun around to try to find where they were coming from. The whispering never stopped; it spoke in a child-like manner. The tunnels seemed to become more disoriented when looking at everything a second time. Kyle wanted to cry for help, but most of all, she just wanted to break down and sob for all the grief she had right now.

_"It's not their fault. They fly aimlessly for a way out. Any way out."_

Tears were still clinging to her face as she began to quickly walk through the halls of the subway, passing by more sign boards that appeared to drip blood, and have bloody hand prints all over them. As Kyle began to go down a small flight of stairs, she took a light tumble but no major harm had come to her. She groaned in pain and managed to lift herself to a kneeling position on the stairs. Her eyes grew wide with fear when she suddenly heard the sounds of something banging itself against the walls... and the lifeless moans that followed with it.

_"If stay hear any longer... they will take you with them. Will never get out."_

Kyle turned her body around and almost screamed out when she saw a limped figure emerge from the tunnel walls. It almost seemed that they were just coming out of a black, rubbery substance of the sort, for this stickiness would attach itself to the figure until it was fully out from the walls. This body of a male lightly bumped into the barriers before he started to float aimlessly around -- that is, until he felt the presence of someone living by him. The body looked very battered, with dark-colored blood stains all over the clothing, and the head was slightly bowed. Kyle didn't want to look at the face otherwise. She whimpered loudly when the figure took a small dive at the girl; throwing his arms out -- trying to grab at her. She managed to move out of the way in time, but that didn't stop the ghostly zombie from coming after her. Kyle quickly got up and started to run down the dim tunnels of the station, with the figure floating aimlessly in pursuit.

_"Round and round they go..." _Kyle didn't stop running through the tunnels when more of them emerged from the walls and began the same following. _"Remembrance is nothing to no one here..."_ The room started to deteriorate; the walls became stained with blood, and with each passing step the girl made now, she left bloody footprints in the ground. Kyle screamed when two of the ghosts threw out their arms in an attempt to grab at her chest. She didn't stop crying as she shoved through them and kept running; looking for a way out. _"Want that heart..." _Kyle didn't want to look back as she continued to run. _"The heart..."_ She gasped when she accidentally tripped on her own tired feet. When she was about to throw her body down in defeat, her eyes suddenly caught sight of a wooden door in front of her. The door itself was starting to decompose with the area around. Kyle quickly looked over her shoulder to see the mass of the zombie ghouls trailing around, probably trying to feel her presence again. The girl didn't hesitate for one second, so she got up on her feet and darted for the door. As soon as her hand was on the knob, she swung open the door and flung her weight to the other side. She slammed the door behind with her foot. _"Just stay out of here..."_

Kyle felt a little relieved to see she was in that long, narrow hallway full of those doors once more, but still in great fear that she might never find the way out of this place. Her body shook badly and she breathed heavily as she began to walk down the hall once more. Her hair was all over her face, and even her blouse looked as if it didn't want to stay clinging to her shirt underneath anymore. She was tired, and just wanted out of here.

Then... Kyle caught sight of another door that the number on it meant something to her: the fifth -- as in the number 5. Unlike most people who say that the lucky number is 7, Kyle thinks that the number 5 is lucky to her and her alone. In her lifetime thus far, she always found that number to be part of her life for odd reasons. She put a shaky hand on the knob and just opened the door. She figured that whatever was on the other side could not be more worse than what she had encountered before.

Well... it isn't bad to what she found on the other side, but it wasn't a way out. On the other side of this door... was nothing; nothing at all, but a room that was entirely all black. Kyle blinked and stepped into this pitch-black room, and wondered why something like this would be here. "Just where the hell am I?" Kyle whispered worriedly to herself as her eyes slowly gazed around the room to see if she could find anything that would be useful to her. Useful in trying to get out of this place. She sighed softly and depressingly when there was nothing in this room for her, but as she was turning around to leave the area, someone got in her way. Kyle's eyes widened and took a few steps back as this tall, dark figure stood to the side of the door, and smiled menacingly down on the poor girl. An image of him shot back into her head; she remembers him now. The same figure that was grabbing for her. The same figure that wore the heavy leather coat which would flow like a cape, and had the many chains latched onto his clothing and such. The very same.

"Why don't you stay a little longer..." said the figure with a slight purr in his voice, and he gently shut the door. Kyle walked backwards a few from the evil looking creature. "I would love the company right now..." A small candle appeared in his hand and lighted all on its own. He let the little object float in midair, and than he turned back down to the frightened girl. "I can feel the fear from yourself..." he groaned slightly and approached the young woman slowly. Kyle gasped and began to back away from him.

"Who... who are you?" Kyle whispered frighteningly to her stranger, and at that moment, her body had backed into a very large, soft object. She looked over her shoulder to see an immense, dark bed with small candles circling it. How did a bed suddenly appear? Did _he_ do this? The dark figure pinned her to the bed and ran a hand lightly over her cheek.

"So rude of me to not have introduced myself to you... my name... is Nightmare..." Kyle screamed when Nightmare roughly took the blouse off her. Than he pushed her down into the bed and gently climbed on top of her. "How can that Myotismon love some human like yourself?..." Kyle began to whimper frighteningly, and when she tried to thrash her way out, Nightmare only pinned her down harder. Ever so lightly, he placed his lips onto the young woman's, but as soon as she felt this, she got the strength to slide away from him. Unfortunately, she was still trapped by the headboard behind her. Kyle started to whimper more and tears were now streaming down her face, as a twisted smile formed on Nightmare's mouth. He never took his eyes off her as he slowly crawled over to the girl; unbuttoning his leather coat too. She closed her eyes and little pitiful cries escaped her mouth when Nightmare's own lineaments came close to hers. He chuckled nastily as he licked his lips and kissed Kyle hard. She wanted to scream. She wanted to breakdown and cry, but the creature had her mouth possessed with his.

When he finally released his kiss, Kyle began to cry and she looked away from Nightmare. He cocked his head in slight disappointment. "You don't like my kisses?..." he cooed, and than he let his hands trail down the side of her body. Nightmare than snickered as he pushed the poor girl down into the bed once again, but this time, he pinned her wrists with one hand while the other was free to do whatever.

When he got on top of her, Kyle cried out in a high shriek, "No! No! Help me! Don't touch me! Let me go! No!" Nightmare merely laughed to these cries of help and pleading, but than he locked his lips with hers again. Afterwards, he kept chuckling as he ran his tongue over her neck. "Please don't..."

Nightmare propped himself to the side, but still overlooked the girl and had her wrists pinned with one hand also. He moaned slightly before speaking, "My dear... but I love to hurt people, whether which way possible..." Kyle whimpered when she saw an odd gleam in those red-piercing eyes of his. As her head was turned, she knew the creature had removed his coat from the hard sounds of it falling to the floor, and the rattling of the chains with it. He grabbed her face roughly so he could force her to look at him. "In dreams -- no, their _nightmares_, those humans cannot feel the pain nor the guilty pleasures I can do on them... it's only in their minds, after all..." Kyle began to squirm when she saw Nightmare's nails became longer and look sharp to the eye. "But you are not dreaming..." The girl did not like the cruelty that suddenly lied in his eyes. "I stole you from the ones you loved. It is so much different than sleeping. You can feel everything that's happening to you right now..." Those pitiful squeals came from her mouth once more as Nightmare lifted her shirt halfway, and than traced a nail over her stomach. "People cannot die in dreams nor feel the pain, and no matter how much they may want death in a dream, it will never come to them... however..." he got on top of her again and than leaned down to kiss the top of her gut gently. "You can feel this pain as if it was real... I want to know how much I can hurt you before you'll want death to come, but it will never come. I want to hear you crying for this darkness..."

Kyle gasped as Nightmare raised his hand full of long sharp nails, ready to pierce her skin. "I want to hurt you before I'll even get close to seducing that body..." The girl began to thrash wildly; more aggressively than before, which really made the creature get caught off guard, for he didn't know a girl like her have strength like that. Without warning, Kyle kicked his jaw, and as the creature cried angrily in some pain, she tumbled to the floor and ran out of the room.

Kyle panted and heavily while her body shook badly from being touched like that. She started to sob silently when she heard an evil laughter resound through the narrow hall of doors. _"I will find you again, no matter where you go! You can never get out of here! You and all those souls belong to me now!" _She grabbed her head and continued to sob as the laughter came about again; getting louder and louder as she cried harder.

"I want out of here!" Kyle cried out, and than she pounded her fists to the hard floor. "Help me..."

Suddenly, I slowly walked up to her and lightly put a hand on hers. The girl gasped a little when she looked into my face. She kept breathing heavily as her eyes slowly shifted to the bracelets on my wrists. "I can show you the way out..." I whispered to her, and than I tried all my best to help her off the floor.

"Wha?..." Kyle looked down on me oddly, but somehow, there was no expressions of fear. "Are you a digimon?"

I just took her hand and led her down the endless hall of doors. "Yes... you can say that," I answered softly, and than I kept glancing at the numbers on the doors until I found the right one. The one that would lead her out of this madness... for now. "This is the door. It is the one you want." Kyle looked at the brass number '7' on the door, and than glanced down on me. She raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion.

"Why the number 7?" She asked curiously. "What is so special about it that will lead me out?"

I smiled at her, "Why... didn't you always consider the number 7 to be unlucky to you? Nightmare knew you would go into a door of 5. If you consider something bad -- in this world, it might not be as unlucky as you thought it would be..." I put my claws on the doorknob and slowly opened it for her. Kyle looked very relieved to see that on the other side of this door, was a view of a city with tall, tall buildings everywhere.

"Where... does this go?" Kyle asked, looking down on me once more.

I shrugged, "In this world... it can be anywhere it wants to be. I suggest you leave now before Nightmare gets his second wind of everything. You do not want him to catch you. You've seen what he did to the others..."

Kyle's eyes grew wide, "What did I see?..." Unfortunate to her, I did not answer, but merely and lightly, pushed her out the door. When she turned around I slammed the door, and it vanished as quickly as she got out there.

_"You must hide. You must stay away from him..."_

Kyle blinked and gazed around the city surroundings. "Just what is going on here?" She turned around once more to see if she could go back through the door and into that hallway again, but there was no sign of a wooden door nor an infinite hall. There was nothing but buildings and streets from what the eyes can see. "Just where am I?"

* * *

Nightmare sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his arms through his leather coat, and began to button it up slowly. Just as he was finishing with a few buttons, Daemon came into the odd room and stood a foot from the creature sitting on the bed. Daemon's eyes narrowed at Nightmare somewhat angrily. "Just what were you doing, when we still have much to do?" Daemon asked calmly. 

Nightmare chuckled quietly as he slicked back his hair. "I was just trying to have a little fun with that human girl of Lord Myotismon..." he touched his lip and saw a small splotch of blood on his finger tips. "Mmm... she made me bleed..." he moaned slightly. "I want to keep her for myself. After I'm through in having my ways with the girl, than I'll put her with the rest of them. _They_ can have their way then..." He chuckled a little more as he pictured ways of making people suffer.

Daemon grunted angrily and crossed his arms. "This is not the time to be fooling around with mere mortals. Myotismon is here with the digidestined, Nightmare. What do you plan on doing about that?..." He raised an eye as Nightmare just sat there in thought.

He looked up at Daemon and grinned evilly, "Why do you worry about that vampire, Daemon? He has no power here. This is the _dream_ world, where I can do whatever I want! Unfortunately though, I don't rule the dream part of it just yet..." Daemon still did not look reassured. "Myotismon has already been taken care of, for as far as we know. I'm sure he'll learn to love that other woman, and than he can forget all about the 'unattractive' one. Otherwise... Melissa would be of no use..."

Daemon gazed around the room before he glared back at Nightmare. "You should not underestimate Lord Myotismon, nor the power of the digidestined! I have done the same, and now look as to what has become of me!"

Right when Daemon had said that, Nightmare suddenly stood on his two feet and pointed a threatening finger in the demon's face. "Don't you ever think that this life is a burden for you! You are immortal Daemon. Once we acquire enough human souls, we can both become living on the earth realm..."

Daemon sighed, "Than may I suggest that we do something about Lord Myotismon? What if he doesn't want to go back with this Melissa? What if he doesn't fall in love with her?"

Nightmare thought for a moment, but than a smile cracked on the edge of his lips. "Than maybe I should find a way to make that other human girl... want to stay..."

* * *

_"What about those other two digimon?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Wizardmon and... the other one? What if they find Myotismon -- or even that Queen?"_

_"We'll just have to put out more men then. I cannot let them interfere with our plans! We are too close to accomplishing our goal!"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that Myo or any of the digidestined weren't in this chapter, but this part of the story was supposed to be in the last chapter; I'm trying not to make chapters too lenghty, so now this bit has its own chapter. Oh yes... and I'm sorry AthEna, but there is no shirtless Myo in the chapter, but I promise he will have one! 

I know... who is this "I" person that is speaking/ narrating this story, but don't worry; the truth of he/she will be answered... either in the next chapter or two. Here's a hint though: mentioned in a previous chapter of "In The End": part digimon... and something else.


	13. The Vampire and I

**Author's Note: **Wow... it's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm sorry for those of you who like the story, but for that long time, I had a major writer's block, and had no inspiration to keep me going. I knew I had to finish this story, so that kind of got me to keep writing this chapter. I hope to now update this story on a regular basis than before. I hope none of you lost faith in me or this story, and hope that you all will continue to review since reviews mean a lot to me! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Vampire and I**

_I don't remember much, but... what I do remember is... is that there were children, all wearing the same mask. As if they were worshiping someone, or maybe something else. Those jugglers... those strange, monotone men... they seemed to be entertaining all those who were wearing that mask. They gave me one... as a commemoration to this day. Why would they give me a mask? What am I supposed to do with it? This is the dream world, after all. What would anyone want me to do with this mask -- put it on? I wouldn't do it... somehow... this mask feels very evil; a life of it's own. And... just who is Jacen?

* * *

_

"Do we have all of our objects in order?" Asked a thin, silhouette of a man, who appeared to look at other two men, who were about the same frame as himself.

One man gave (the one who spoke), a thumbs up, "Yes, we are ready to begin our performance. It is your call, Head Master."

The Head Master performer cracked a small smile on his face as he looked at the sharp, jagged daggers in his hands, but that smirk soon faded when he realized that a box was empty. What was in this box, we will soon find out in mere seconds. "Do we have any more masks?" The Head Master asked with curiosity, and he looked at his helpers for an answer.

The two performers peeked into the box and than starred at one another. "Um..." One answered, while scratching his head, "The ones in the box were the only masks left. That's all Jacen had given us."

The Head Master grunted in slight disappointment. "What if more people or _dreamers_ happen to pass us by while we perform? Everyone that passes by needs Jacen's mask." He let out a small sigh as he rested his face in one of his hands.

One of the performers peeked around the curtains to the outside and bit his lip as he spoke softly, "Oh dear... it seems we have more passer-byers after all..."

"What?" The Head Master quickly strode over to the backstage curtains and pushed them aside. His eyes widened when he saw a small group of young adults, accompanied by older ones. He turned back to his assistants and replied somewhat worriedly, "Try to find more masks. We must have more around here somewhere. I will go and talk to them and see if they will watch our act..." The Head Master exited from backstage and gracefully strode over to the outlandish group.

"Oh, Myotismon..." Melissa clung onto the vampire's arm as a pale, strange man approached them, and the small group of the digidestined children. Myotismon narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion as the Head Master stopped and bowed politely to everyone.

"Good... day," replied the Head Master juggler to the group of children, adults, and digimon alike. His eyes shifted to every face that was in front of him, but a small, devilish smile came onto his face as he gazed at Myotismon. "Have you all come to see our show?..."

The children quickly shook their heads, and seeing the way the Head Master juggler was starring at them all, who wouldn't want to refuse an invitation? I most certainly would -- although I know his kind are not welcome in a dream world. Even though the digidestined children, and even their digimon did not want to watch the act, Myotismon said nothing or did not show any gestures that he didn't want to see him perform dangerous fleets.

"What kind of a show are you performing?" Myotismon asked curiously. He looked past the juggler and saw the many children sitting around the stage of the performers'. The vampire felt a slight shiver go down his spine as the strange, dream-like children slowly turned their heads to look at him. What was most puzzling, was that all these children wore the same mask; an odd looking creature -- man, or even monster, with a pale, white face, red hair that was almost in a dreadlock manner, and red piercing eyes. The face was in a triangular way, and had a wide, toothy grin that virtually looked evil.

The Head Master merely shrugged, "Why... just juggling acts, dear vampire... that is all. It amuses the children here so much..." he then gestured his hand to all the kids around the stage. "For everyone coming to see our performance, as a commemoration, we give out masks, but now we have no more. You all are welcome to come watch anyways..."

The children or their digimon did not know what Myotismon would say to that, but T.K. hesitated and didn't want any part of this creepy Head Master juggler. "Erm -- no thank-you, right now, we're looking for a digimon by the name of Daemon. Have you ever come across anyone by that name?"

The Head Master juggler thought for a moment, but than a wide smile came upon his face as he remembered something. "Ah yes... Lord Daemon, who is associated with Lord Nightmare; I have met that digimon before. Has come to our dream world illegally; kidnapped the dream queen, and so on and so forth..." He grinned and flashed his eyes at the vampire. He pointed and stated, "I know who you are looking for now... a girl had come by here a little while ago. A girl who wants out of this world. She cries and says she misses her mother, father, _brothers_, and her niece..." Myotismon's eyes widened. "This girl hopes that her savior will come to her rescue..."

Melissa frowned as she gazed at the master juggler, but he saw this and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Where do I find Daemon?" Myotismon demanded rather rudely to the master juggler, and he grunted when Melissa clutched his arm a little tighter.

The Head Master chuckled oddly before answering. "Dear vampire, this is the dream world... but... to find Lord Daemon or Lord Nightmare, you must -- or just, keep going until you find a grand, beautiful city. This used to be under the Queen's rule, but now Lord Nightmare occupies it. The dream world is a labyrinth: you must keep going through the twists and turns until you find this city..." He then grabbed a couple large daggers from his robe pockets and shrugged at them all. "I suppose you won't be staying and watching the show after all..." The Head Master juggler bowed and left the odd party, but not before saying, "To find who you're looking for, you must find the ones who are keeping her here... is that not obvious?"

When the master juggler was not in sight no more, Melissa growled lowly and spoke to Myotismon. "Those jugglers are horrible people..." The vampire looked down on her. "They are servants to Jacen: an odd, twisted clown creature who creates evil things in this dream world..." Melissa shrugged and let out a sigh. "But no one has seen him in years. I hear rumors that the creature is trapped in a mask of sorts, but not even the servants don't know where that is..."

Myotismon lightly pushed Melissa's arm away and walked a couple steps ahead of everyone. The digidestined children grunted and crossed their arms in frustration. "Do you know where Daemon is?" He asked Melissa impatiently.

Melissa cowered a little and fidgeted with her fingers. "Yes I do, but that juggler man is right: this dream world is a maze, and finding that city means we have to keep wondering around until we come across it. I know where Daemon or Nightmare will be in this city, but finding it is a task..." She walked on ahead and gestured to everyone to follow her. "Even in dream world time changes; it is going to be at a late hour soon, we should find an area we can rest for the night..." Melissa looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Myotismon. Sure enough, the vampire smiled sensuously back. Melissa knew he was going to be hers soon enough...

* * *

_"Where is Jacen's mask by the way? How come we have not come across any by now?"_

_"You would think so, since we pass out all these masks..."_

_"Were his deepest, faithful servants -- and yet, we do not know where the _good _have put it..."_

_"It has to turn up by now..."_

_"At least that's what our master's last words were... He picks a host most suitable for him to come back into the worlds..."_

_"Who do you think the host will be?"_

_"Someone strong... someone who would be willing... for dramatic changes..."

* * *

_

For about over an hour of walking, everyone had stumbled across a beautiful plain that almost seemed unreal -- than again, nothing in the dream world isn't considered... real. This plain of soft grass had a shallow, cleanliness lake that anyone could bathe in and never become dingy or dirty from it. When the skies were full of stars, and with the digidestined children and digimon sleeping a long ways from the vampire, Myotismon -- most oddly enough -- had undressed and came into that pure waters and he found it most relaxing and soothing than any baths he had ever taken. He moaned softly as his body took in the warmth of the water, but was suddenly interrupted when a young woman approached the shores. When Melissa saw Myotismon nearly bare from the waist up in the waters, she blushed badly and quickly turned away from him. Over and over in her mind, she couldn't get out at just how handsome the vampire's body looked to her.

"I am so sorry..." Melissa apologized softly to the vampire, and she sat on the grass while continuing to face the other way. "I was wondering as to where you had gone... and now I know..."

Myotismon let out a soft laughter and shook his head, but Melissa could not see that. "My dear, you do not need to apologize to me. I do not mind if you turn to gaze at me..." That sensuous smile returned to his lips when the young woman slowly turned her head towards him. She cringed and blushed with shyness.

Eventually, Melissa did turn her body towards him but still sat on the shore for she did not wish to go bare in the water with Myotismon. "Myotismon... can I ask you something... personal?" She bit her lip as she waited for him to answer her.

Myotismon thought on this but then nodded. "You may..."

"Do you really love this girl?" Myotismon raised an eyebrow to Melissa. "You are trying to find her because you love her, right? But... do you really love her? I am sorry if I offend you in any way Myotismon, but it just does not seem you really love her. I think... you are more for Lord Daemon and Lord Nightmare; after all, they are trying to get into the mortal realm..." Melissa slightly turned her head away from Myotismon, for the vampire himself looked somewhat shocked to hear this.

Did he really love Kyle? Now his head was racing with answers and thoughts to this. Sure, Kyle's soul is stuck and trapped in this dream world, but Daemon and Nightmare are the ones here collecting souls from the human world. If they had enough, those two evil-doers would be able to leave and live among the mortal world! Myotismon did not allow this at all since he wants the mortal world for himself, and not share it with anyone else. So maybe -- he thought, just maybe his goal was to get rid of Daemon and Nightmare than to save the young woman he presumed to love...

"Myotismon... are you alright?" Melissa sounded a bit concerned and approached the pure waters a little. "Your face has the expression as if you were... dazed..."

Myotismon shook his head, but then he slowly began to trudge out of the water, and Melissa quickly turned away once more for she was too shy to see a handsome vampire like him naked. Myotismon knew of this and hurriedly gathered his clothes and such and dressed himself so the beautiful woman would look at him once more. "You do not need to turn away from me..." Myotismon mumbled to Melissa. "I am not offended by your questions, nor would I be angry if you were to see me... undressed..."

Melissa turned back around and gestured her hands oddly. "It's just... I'm not used to seeing men naked like this -- I mean... I have seen men na -- I mean..." she blushed even harder when Myotismon chuckled to her, but than he approached her closely and softly brushed his hand against her cheek. Melissa tilted her head upwards to look into those icy, sapphire eyes of his.

Melissa breathed in and out heavily, and her eye lids were halfway closed when she whispered breathlessly, "Myotismon... will you kiss me? Please?..." Myotismon was a little taken aback by this, but did not move nor did he refuse the offer. "I... never been kissed before..."

Myotismon's lips curled into a smile as he leaned in towards the young woman. Melissa sighed deeply, closed her eyes and inched closer to the vampire as well. Just as their lips were barely touching, the pair suddenly heard unusual voices that whispered among to each other. The voices were approaching them slowly.

"I think there's a camp over there..." said one of the voices, but Myotismon could not tell who it was. He knew he heard this voice somewhere before... long ago...

"I don't think it would be wise to come any closer..." I stated, and need I say, I sound a bit more authoritative than my companion's. "Oh darn, I think those people have already seen us..."

"I hope they are not part of Daemon's army..."

"Or Nightmare's for that matter..."

Melissa backed away cautiously as Myotismon growled towards our direction. "Show yourself!" He hollered at us, and took a few steps ahead. "Or need I come over there and teach you a lesson on spying on me!"

"We were not spying on you, Myotismon..." I calmly stated defensively, and slowly approached them even closer, although, the vampire could still not see me from the darkness of the sky. "We were just making sure you were not with Daemon or Nightmare..."

Myotismon stared suspiciously at the two outline figures of us; I am still surprised he could not see who it was! After all... he is a vampire of darkness, is he not? "How are you familiar with me?" He asked very suspiciously, and then he roared, "Show yourself now! Tell me who you are!"

I wanted to giggle when I suddenly stood in front of the vampire lord, for he shook badly as to who he saw before him: me, a little blue digimon with golden bracelets on my wrists. Years ago, I have killed myself to not let Myotismon have my power; I still have the scare on my chest from whence I drew my dagger into the heart. Of course, the vampire was also shaken to see a digimon he is apparently familiar with as well...

"Myotismon... do you not recognize me?" I asked him. The vampire merely blinked to this. I gestured my hands to myself... "I used to be the digimon leader of the Digital World: I'm V the Veemon, and Myotismon... you must also remember..." I then gestured a hand to my companion. My friend: "And Wizardmon..." Myotismon gasped lightly as I and Wizardmon continued to stare up at him with blank expressions on our faces. No words were needed to be spoken at this moment.

_"You are dead... how can you possibly live?" _Myotismon whispered rashly in his mind.


	14. Deadly Desires

**Author's Note: **If you have any questions concerning the story (or anything related to it) then don't be afraid to ask. I'll be happy to answer them for you. Questions can be left in a review, or you can PM me. Well... enjoy chapter 14! Long story, but still not done yet!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Deadly Desires**

_A Veemon is just like every other digimon: destined to have a partner, if it be a male or female, a digimon is to build a friendship and protect whomever they were destined to be with. Such was a case for one particular Veemon, who had a very kind and lovely partner. Although, his partner was not like any other female, for -- long ago, before this Veemon had ever met his friend, this young girl was a genie in the old days. This genie had dubbed her Veemon a new name: V. It was not an extraordinary name, but it was a name, and this Veemon was honored to have it._

_As some years went by, even though ageless to the eyes, V's partner had grown old in her heart. Before she had passed away, she declared and made promises in the wind that her digimon was to claim her powers, for she did not trust anyone else to carry them. V was hesitant for many years with these new powers, for he did not know what to do with them. Over time, he helped other digimon prevail many evils in the Digital World, and these monsters were in such awe with V's power. From the highest order of the Digital World, many good digimon of great power had come together to grant V a marvelous, but most difficult title to accomplish: Digital World Leader; someone who would watch over and rule over their world with great care._

_Over the years, many digimon had forgotten about the Digital World leader. Digimon could live for so many years, but because V had extraordinary powers, he could be living for so much longer. All the digimon knew there was a ruler somewhere in the Digital World, but because V looked exactly like any other digimon, the rest... just lost sight on what he resembled to be as. V thought it was for the best that the digimon did not know he was their leader, for there were still bad digimon out there who wanted V's power. V knew many of these evil ones did want to go against him, for he was too powerful than a normal digimon._

_Everything seemed all right for those years; V carried on his life as a normal digimon, but helped secretly to get rid of some evil. He thought... no evil would want to go after him -- after all, most or mainly every digimon thought their ruler was dead._

_That is... there was one who digimon that wanted more then he already had._

_Myotismon was young when he furthered his rumors and findings that there was a Digital ruler running around. The vampire did not know 'who' or 'what' this digimon was, but he did not give up; he wanted to be the Digital leader. He wanted to have powers greater then any person could dream about. Eventually, V was discovered by him; and unfortunately for the little digimon, Myotismon had a grand army to back him up all the way._

_V assembled any willing digimon that wanted to keep the rightful ruler, but -- in his heart, V could sense that his life was coming to an end; it didn't stop him though. A great war between good and bad digimon had waged, but no matter how long, how big, and how forceful this all was... V lost in the end. His old heart was failing him. His body had taken a great beating from the young vampire. The Digital leader knew, that if Myotismon kills V himself, then the powers would pass onto the vampire; giving Myotismon the right to become the new leader._

_In an act of desperation, V had killed himself instead. He did not want to do something so morbid, but... he had no choice. He did not want the Digital World to be left in the hands of a cruel vampire. V did not where his powers would end up, but he thought that any place was better then Myotismon._

_Now V wishes... he could of turned back time, because there was a successor to V's powers -- it's just that... he forgot about this certain digimon...

* * *

_

Myotismon was still -- what people called 'shell-shocked' from my sudden appearance to him. I am not surprised, he thought I was dead. In a way I still am, but the great Queen of the dream world grant me, and also my dear friend Wizardmon, permission to stay in such a wonderful place. It was... what digimon would call a 'digi-heaven.' Now though... it was far from being a place of paradise. Ever since King Nightmare had kidnapped the Queen, all hell had broken loose in this world. Although, Myotismon or the digidestineds arrival hardly helped. It just made matters worse here, since Nightmare had found out then and there that I and Wizardmon were secretly going after the Queen. Now that plan has gone awry.

Oh now... back to the main subject: Myotismon... just stood there and had a completely shocked expression on his flawless face. He pointed a finger at me, and his fingers were not shaking one bit; no matter how shocked he appeared to look, "You... you are dead," he spat out softly. Melissa just had a puzzling look to her as she slowly skidded behind the vampire for support from I and Wizardmon. "I saw you die..." then he pointed to Wizardmon, "And you... I had killed you before..."

I shrugged, "Technically, we are dead, but given a new life here -- why, if any of us tried to go back out into the real world, in time we would slowly deteriorate back into this one. Souls cannot last long in a physical world." I eyed Myotismon a little suspiciously , "And... you, are you dead?"

Myotismon scoffed to that, "It seems that most of you want me dead, but so unfortunate for you all... I'm not." He looked down on me in triumph, "I have that power now, you little Veemon. Did you really think you could keep them away from me? It was only a matter of time..."

I sighed and gazed up to the vampire, "You have no power here, Myotismon. King Nightmare has taken that right away from people. If we did have the power, we could of saved the Queen and everything would of been fine."

"Myotismon..." Melissa cautiously emerged from behind the silhouette. I narrowed my eyes at her angrily, for I know what she really wanted out of all this. "We should just leave them now. I don't trust them..."

I and Wizardmon looked at one another and then back up at the two adults. "I hope you know who you're dealing with," I replied irritably at the vampire. "With that woman there." As I said that, Melissa feigning gasped and wrapped her arms around Myotismon's.

Myotismon merely grunted, "You should worry about yourselves here -- not me, and not even this young woman." Melissa flashed a menacing smile at me.

"So be it..." I growled lowly.

_"What's going on over there? We're trying to get some sleep here!" _I and Wizardmon did not look to far in the distance, whereas, Myotismon and Melissa glanced over their shoulders to see a tired and groggy T.K. slowly trudging his way towards us. Kari and Joe, along with the rest of their digimon, trailed behind tiredly as well. T.K.'s eyes wandered from the two young, beautiful adults, to I and Wizardmon. T.K. blinked for he thought he was still sleeping. "Uh... Veemon...?" He kneeled down a bit and eyed me most curiously.

I chuckled softly and shook my head, "No... not the Veemon of Davis, but just me --"

"_V_..." I looked over to Gomamon who's eyes were sparkling in awe.

"You know him?" Joe asked somewhat surprised.

Gomamon nodded excitedly, "_Every_ digimon in the Digital World knows who V is! He was once the great Digital World leader -- that is, until Myotismon came along..." Gomamon and Patamon growled up at the vampire, but all Myotismon did was cross his arms and turn his head away from them. Gatomon's attention turned elsewhere though...

"Wizardmon..." Gatomon gasped as she wrapped her small arms tightly around her wizard friend. Wizardmon returned this by closing his eyes and hugging her back. A single tear ran down his cloaked face. "I... I can't believe you're here. I can't believe this..."

"I know it's hard to believe, Gatomon. I'm always here." Wizardmon gently broke their long-waited bonding to get her attention better. "Those years... all those dreams you had of me... I'm there. I never left you Gatomon, and I don't ever plan to..." He hugged her strongly once more when the cat creature began to cry into him. Kari had knelt down to try and comfort her.

"So... you were a leader of the Digital World?" T.K. asked me.

I nodded, "Yes... for many years, but I was not truly recognized... until I had deceased unfortunately -- but right now, we should not discuss me or what happened in the past when there are more urgent matters to be dealing with now." I neatly folded my hands behind my back and cleared my throat to get everyone's eyes focused on me. "As some of you... or perhaps no one, might be aware of that the queen of this world is being held against her will by King Nightmare of the Nightmare Realm. In order for things to get better in your worlds, we need to free the queen so she can get everything back to the way it was." Everyone cocked their heads and some of their eyes were ready to shut close and sleep, but I still continued to speak. "I think soon... we should head for the Queen's palace, for that is where Nightmare is currently at."

"Am I guessing that you are going to lead the way?" Myotismon asked bitterly.

I nodded, "Yes... I know the way. I live here after all, and I want to live the rest of my life in peace. I won't let Nightmare take that away from us!"

* * *

The city that the Queen resided in was quite grand and just so breathtaking! Tall, tall buildings from as far as the eyes can see, and it was so brightly lit; almost white! The buildings seemed to be made of all glass, perhaps a few were not made of this material, but yes... this place was just 'glassy.' Unfortunately though, the skies here were always beautiful and blue, but now that Nightmare has taken control, the skies are dark with a hint of red to them. Obviously, the Lord of Nightmares did not like the bright skies and decided to add his own touch to them. By the look on Myotismon's face, it seemed like he wished he could rule a place like this.

Kari's face lit up, and she clasped her hands together as she said, "Oh... how beautiful this city is!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hardly. It was once very beautiful before King Nightmare had taken it for himself."

T.K. grunted and crossed his arms, "I just want to get rid of this problem -- _all_ of these problems that we're having and go home! I can do with a hot shower and my _own_ bed right now." He looked down on me and asked an in impatient tone, "Are you sure you know where you're going? This city is... big."

I nodded, "Of course I know where I'm going. I have been to this city many times before!"

Joe was shaking slightly as he pointed to one of the tallest buildings in the city. "Beautiful, huh? Then what do you call _that_? I don't know what _that_ is, but it isn't beautiful at all... it's frightening!" Even I was bewildered when the young man had said this, but I knew exactly what he meant by his words when my eyes caught sight of one of the buildings. The side of this glass buildings seemed to have -- instead of a glass siding wall, it had a transparent world on the other side; one that looked to have dark, dingy, and bloody surroundings in it. I couldn't quite make out where this place was, but I'm sure it resembled an underground subway station of sorts. To everyone's horror though, this dark place had floating, dead ghouls with their heads bowed in a most uncomfortable manner.

"What _are_ they?" Kari asked frighteningly, referring to the dead on the other side.

I sighed and explained calmly and slowly as possible, "Do not be afraid, for these dead souls cannot come forth here. This image appears every now and then in the city, for it is a reminder of what happens to people's souls when they fall into King Nightmare's hands."

"This is what an evil person does to them?" Gatomon asked while holding onto Wizardmon's arm in support. "But how?"

"Long ago, King Nightmare had been stealing souls before, but that was when his powers were at it's peak. Our Queen -- or rather her _real_ name, Queen Dreamah, has put most of the souls back into their rightful bodies. Unfortunately, King Nightmare still kept some souls secretly for himself, and as a punishment for the Queen ruining his plans on making souls into his own power, he placed them somewhere where no one can save them. Over time, with King Nightmare's dark influence, these souls have turned into floating, dead zombies of sorts that flutter about to find a way out. Sadly for them, there is no escape from that place; instead, they just feed on fresh souls of others that King Nightmare just happens to toss in. Now though, the evil creature wants all those souls for himself." I scratched my head and gazed into everyone's shocked expressions. "It is also bad when a soul strays here in the dream world far too long. If that happens, they are most likely going to lose their memory of many things in life. Which happens in states of comas and of similar situations."

"How horrible!" Gasped Kari. "To think someone that evil could do such things!"

"Wait a minute..." T.K. sounded a bit confused. "Since we're here and all, and we've been here for a while, so is that gonna mean we're going to lose our memory?..."

I quickly shook my head, "Of course not, you are not souls that happened to wander in here -- no. Only the souls that King Nightmare has stolen are likely to lose their memory." I caught sight of that Melissa smiling evilly to this.

"How do we know you're not working for Daemon?" Joe asked me a bit unnerved.

Gomamon rolled his eyes and skidded closer to this partner, "How can you say that Joe? This is V, who just happened to be a great Digital World ruler then --!"

Gatomon hugged Wizardmon's arm and added, "And if Wizardmon is with this Veemon, then he has to be good."

Myotismon eyed me oddly, "If we rescue this Queen of yours, does that mean everything will go back to the way it is?"

"I hope so," I replied, trying to sound hopeful.

Everyone had forgotten how long it's been before we all finally reached the Queen's palace. Even I forgot how long we all walked here. It would be better if we had some sort of transportation, but especially these times, King Nightmare prohibited any such things from happening. The Queen's palace reminded me of when my partner visited one in those Arabian times. The royal ones -- those Sultans of Arabian times, had such grand palaces of marble and fine jewels. Our Queen has a similar palace, but mainly made of glass and white marble. She feels that the white represents all the good dreams people have, and wants little of dark colors in her home. The first chamber people enter when they wish an audience is -- of course to most of us, the Audience Chamber room. The room was mainly bare all with the exception that there was a large, white thrown at the end. To the sides were immense columns of white marble, but those weren't for just decoration; it was to hold up the rooms above and such.

"What's this room?" T.K. asked me while his eyes wandered left to right of the room.

I gestured to the whole room and replied, "This is the Audience Chamber, where people who wish to speak with the Queen go here. What Lord Nightmare might of used this room for now, I do not know."

"I would guess for such an evil man, he would have more darkness to it," Melissa wondered out loud.

I shrugged, "Perhaps he will when he has total control of the place -- and it's something you want, isn't it young lady?..." That young woman shot me a most disturbing look, while I did the same.

"Sssh!" Myotismon hissed at us all, and he waved his hand for everyone to be silent. "There is someone in this room..." Everyone was silent, trying to hear anything out of the ordinary. We all waited for a few moments, but no other sound was made, other then the rhythmic breathing of our own.

T.K. crossed his arms and gazed up at Myotismon irritably. "I don't hear anything..." he mumbled.

Myotismon silenced the boy, "_Shut-up_!" He hollered at T.K., and then he took a few more steps into the Audience Chamber. He scanned all the surroundings, growled, and shouted to the room, "I know you're here! Come out now, before I find you myself!" I saw the children jump with fright when hearing the vampire's angry tone.

We all waited for something to happen, and it did; everyone's attention turned to the marble columns, and out from behind one of them came a tan-skinned woman garbed in Arabian assortments. The boys, T.K. and Joe, were in complete awe at the beautiful figure in the room, with this woman's hair up in what appeared to be some sort of gold clip. No one didn't know what to make of this odd situation, but the young boys became even more infatuated with this strange figure when the revealing Arabian girl started to dance and move her hips in a hypnotic way.

"Whoa..." breathed T.K., "She's _hot_!" Kari looked over to her close friend, not knowing if she should be terribly angry with him, or worried for this odd behavior. "I've never seen a girl so sexy looking!"

Joe nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes of the mysterious dancer. Myotismon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, for this Arabian woman seemed very familiar to him. "She _is_ beautiful..." Joe mumbled. Kari's eyes darted to both of the boys, becoming more worried for their sake.

The Arabian dancer suddenly stopped her movements, and gestured for the young boys to come to her. I and the rest of the digimon were shocked to see them obeying her commands. Myotismon nor that Melissa cared, but Kari did very much. She tried to grab at T.K.'s arm, but the young man merely pushed her aside lightly.

"T.K.!" Kari cried. "What's the matter with you? What's happening?" She watched helplessly as the boys walked over to this Arabian dancer. Once T.K. had stood in front of her, the dancer circled the boys; observing them carefully for some reason, but then she stood in front of T.K. and put a finger to his lips. She didn't speak to him, but when all of us saw the woman slowly withdrawing two tulwar swords from behind her back, Kari gasped and rushed over to her friends to stop this woman.

Just as the Arabian dancer was raising her swords to strike at T.K., Kari got in between them and snatched the Arabian woman's wrist. The Arabian woman glared down on Kari, and with one swift motion, she kicked the young girl hard to the ground. "T.K.! Joe! Wake up before she tries to kill you!" Kari screamed as she watched the Arabian woman raising her tulwar swords in the air once more. I growled, and now I was the one to intervene this by running forward and knocking the two boys down to the ground; making the Arabian woman's attack miss their heads! I looked relieved to see that the boys seemed to have come to their senses now.

T.K. looked around himself and then at the terrified Kari. "What... just happened?" He asked her dumbly, and then he tilted his head up to see the angered Arabian woman gazing down on all of us.

I got up and pushed this Arabian woman away, and said lowly, "There's more of them. These are loyal servants and high-class guards to King Nightmare!"

More footsteps were heard after I had stated that, and a couple of the children gasped when they saw more Arabian women move out from behind the white marble columns; three more identical women to be exact, all the exception is that their hairstyles are different from the rest. One had shoulder-length hair that appeared to be wavy, another had her hair up in a bun with a few roses, and the last one just had long radiant hair and her eyes were much more lovely than the rest of the women. Myotismon's eyes grew wide as he recognized this particular woman. The Arabian dancer with the radiant hair squinted her eyes as she started to familiarize herself with the vampire. She seemed to remember him as well.

"Uh oh..." Squeaked Patamon as he saw the other three dancers take out their own tulwar swords.

Myotismon growled, and he held out his cape as he called out, "GRISLY WING!" Everyone suddenly stopped their actions, even the Arabian dancers did as well to see what was going to happen -- nothing. Nothing happened at all. This came as a shock to Myotismon, but not to Wizardmon and I. As the vampire looked all around himself to see where his 'attack bats' had gone, the four dancers put their hands to their mouths, as if to make a laughing gesture of sorts. The mouths were veiled by a silk cloth, which hidden their lips and partially their noses.

"What's going on?" Bellowed Myotismon as he looked at everyone for an answer. He growled even louder when he saw the dancers make laughing notions to him.

I sighed and approached the vampire casually. "Haven't I said this before: you have no power here, Lord Myotismon, and neither do the rest of the digimon..."

T.K. and Joe got up from the ground with the help of Kari, and both boys wide-eyed me. "You mean... our digimon can't digivolve... or even attack?" Joe asked worriedly. I nodded. Joe fixed his glasses back on his face as he saw one of the dancers slowly coming towards them; shaking her hips at each step she took.

T.K. had a determined look to him as he locked eyes with the dancer that was approaching them. "That doesn't mean we can't do anything about this!" He said proudly, and then he charged forward and attempted to take one, or even both tulwar swords out of the dancer who had the shoulder length hair. The Arabian woman looked shocked, but then she tried to push and even kick the boy away, but it didn't seem to be working. Just as T.K. managed to grab one of the swords, the dancer had already lashed out at him; leaving a small gash in his arm. She looked pleased to see that T.K. was bleeding slightly.

"Ah! Here comes another one!" Joe pointed out that the dancer with the bun and roses in her hair was coming towards to aid her 'one sword-less' dancer companion. While the three children were dealing with the two dancers, the other Arabian girls, one with the golden clip in her hair and the one with the long radiant hair, were going towards Myotismon, Melissa and Wizardmon. I was still helping the children with the other two dancers. The other digimon tried to help by biting and hitting the attackers, but the dancers were strong enough to kick these small digimon out of the way. With no powers to use, the digidestineds digimon were helpless!

Myotismon took a back-step when one of the two dancers swung their tulwar swords at him. "I may have no power here, but that does not mean I'm helpless!" The vampire stated boldly, and now he tried to take the swords out of their hands. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough for the Arabian women who took back-steps themselves, and at that moment, they took a couple more swings at the vampire, and this time, he got cut in the arms as well. Myotismon gasped softly when he actually saw a bit of blood bleeding through his clothing. Once again, the two dancers made gestures of cruel laughter, but no sound had come from their mouths. The vampire roared as he snatched one of the girls by their throats and held her up in the air. When the other dancer was about to help her friend out, Myotismon hurriedly kicked that one out of the way.

"Why do you not speak?" Myotismon wondered out loud to the woman he was holding. Still, there was no answer from her, and the woman -- the one with the black radiant hair, looked pretty terrified at the moment. The vampire's eyes fell upon the thin cloth on her mouth, and when he used his other hand to rip it off, his eyes grew wide with complete shock. Instead of a mouth where it should be, there was a curved scar in that area with nasty stitching, as if the mouth had been surgically removed! Myotismon dropped the Arabian woman, repulsed by her deformed mouth.

The radiant haired woman slowly grabbed the silk cloth that was once on her mouth, and when she gave it a good looking over, she covered her eyes and made gestures like she was crying.

_"That's enough!" _Bellowed a voice from across the chamber. Everyone halted what they were doing and looked towards the end of the room to see King Nightmare sitting in -- what used to be, our Queen's thrown. The children were more shocked to see this evil monster, for his face appeared to be very identical to Myotismon's! Myotismon himself gave a disgusted and a most displeasing look to the King, as he saw that Daemon was standing right beside him.

Daemon, who was standing next to Nightmare, scoffed and clapped his hands, as if applauding for how everyone was handling the women. "My, my... if it isn't the digidestined children... My, it's been a long time..." he said coolly.

"So Daemon _is_ really here!" T.K. didn't believe it at first, but now he does, and then his attention turned to Nightmare. "And, this must be?..." The boy had forgotten who was sitting at the thrown.

Wizardmon stepped forward, "This is King Nightmare: the creator of your nightmares." King Nightmare leaned back in the thrown more as his eyes looked over everyone in the room.

Kari was a bit confused. "Why does... his face look like Myotismon's?"

Nightmare chuckled nastily, "I have my reasons, dear girl, but I do not feel like discussing them with you..." The four Arabian dancers ran up to their King and bowed to him. The radiant haired one stepped forward and clasped herself around Nightmare's arm. Nightmare looked her over and titled her chin up a bit. "Oh dear... it seems you have upset my beautiful guard..." he murmured, and with a snap of his fingers, that thin silk cloth appeared over her mouth again.

"I've come here for Kyle..." Myotismon declared to Daemon and Nightmare. The King merely just raised an eyebrow for he seemed a bit surprised by this. "Where is she?"

Nightmare shrugged his shoulders slightly, "She has escaped from me, but a little while back, I found her straying near some circus freaks..." Once again he snapped his fingers, but this time, a girl appeared next to his feet; all wrapped in chains from head to toe. Even her mouth was gagged with chains. Kyle looked very terrified on what's going to happen to her.

Melissa looked at Nightmare worriedly and bit her lip as Myotismon shouted, "Give her back to me!" As soon as the vampire started to come forward, the Arabian guards got back on their feet and quickly side-stepped in front of their ruler and his captive.

Daemon chuckled evilly, "Now Myotismon, don't you remember our deal years ago..." Myotismon didn't seem to remember, which made Nightmare smile menacingly. "If we found the girl for you, you give up those powers that once belonged to the Digital World ruler: V." Myotismon's eyes grew wide; he remembered now. "We already have souls, so just give us the power and we'll give you the girl... deal?..."

I pointed at Daemon with a threatening finger, "You didn't _find_ her, you kidnapped her!"

Nightmare waved a finger at me, "Now, now, V. Let's not point fingers. Either way, we aren't giving this girl up that easily..."

Kyle just starred to the ground, for she was afraid to look at either Myotismon or Nightmare. Even I was curious as to what Myotismon might do. Will he really give up that power to save her? Myotismon thought long and hard on this, and as the more time he pondered on it, the more the answer came clear to him: he did not want to lose the powers he endured years to get -- no. He did not want to give that up for just some girl who's not really considered a significance to him at all.

Myotismon slowly glared back at Nightmare, who the King waited patiently for an answer. "Keep her..." he mumbled to Nightmare. Kyle's eyes widened and welled with tears quickly when she heard this. "Keep her, just leave me alone and my powers..."

Nightmare smiled wickedly down on Kyle, but then he turned back to Myotismon and gestured lightly to Melissa. "Then, might I suggest you take this young woman next to you? After all, it looks like she if very fond of you..." Melissa smiled happily as she clutched the vampire's arm. "In order for a dream to be real..." It seems that every time the King snapped his fingers, something odd would happen, and it did; a small vial of jade green appeared in Myotismon's hands. "You need souls to make a dream real. This should be enough to make that woman real to you... all she needs to do is drink it..."

Melissa was about to take this little bottle out of Myotismon's hands, but the vampire already put it in his suit pocket. He eyed her oddly and said, "I'll let you have this once we get back to the castle..." His lips curled in a sensuous smile as he realizes he's taking home a beautiful woman.

T.K. rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air in exaggeration. "So we came here for nothing?" He hollered at Myotismon. "What about the girl you said you loved? What about the Queen that's a friend to V and Wizardmon? We can't leave everything like this!"

"Yes we will!" Myotismon shot back at the boy, and he flashed his cruel eyes at him. "You will come back with me, or else I guarantee that this Nightmare will do something more crueler than I..." T.K. looked back at the grinning King and knew he had no choice; no where to run to, since either villain would catch the innocent children.

I sighed and shook my head. "I knew you could never change..." I muttered. Myotismon looked down on me dully. "I thought you did... I really did..."

* * *

As Nightmare watched Myotismon and the children being escorted out by the Arabian guards, the King laughed in triumph as he yanked on Kyle's chains to bring her up to his body. She groaned in revulsion when he stared at her with a hungered look to his eyes. "Did you hear? Myotismon does not care for you anymore..." Nightmare kissed her cheek gently and purred, "Just what should I do with someone like you?" Kyle could only imagine what a sadistic monster like the King would do with her.

_"You hurt me... you hurt me, Myotismon! " _Kyle cried inside her mind, a few tears fell down on her cheeks. _"Why did you do it?..."_


	15. The Dark and Its Light

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Dark and Its Light**

Nightmare could make any place in this dream world come alive. Any place you can think of -- be it so horrible or so grand, the evil king had the power to make it real. Now, Kyle did not know where Nightmare had brought her, but she didn't like the looks of it. Where she was right now, resembled the room of when she had first met the King. A private room of Nightmare's where no one was to disturb him when he wanted, well... privacy! A purely dark room with dimly lit candles floating around everywhere, and a large bed in the middle. What made Kyle even more frightened about this whole ordeal, was that Nightmare was in the room with her! The King laughed and chuckled sadistically as he kept forcing the girl onto his body; wanting her close to him. He enjoyed watching her plead and try to push him away, but his power was so great that he could easily break her bones with just one touch!

"Please... leave me alone..." Kyle pleaded meekly to Nightmare, as she kept pushing on his chest. The more farther away she could get, the better... as so she thought.

Nightmare pulled her to him once more and kissed her neck. "Come now, don't be so shy..." he purred gently to her. "Myotismon does not want you in his life... but I will have you..." Kyle did not like the hungered look that lingered in his cruel eyes. "I have enough souls at this rate, and it will only be a matter of time before I will become a physical being in the human world..." The girl shrieked when he forced her down into the bed and climbed on top of her.

"No!" Kyle screamed, and she started to thrash around like she had done before to get out of this situation, but this time, Nightmare was not going to fall for it twice; his body was just too over powering for her to try to push off. "Just let me die here... you know you want that from me..."

Nightmare cocked his head at her, and then he leaned down to kiss around her neck. He loved hearing the girl whimper in fear and still try to push him off. "Now, now... does a girl like you _really_ want death that much?" He cooed, and he let his hands trail down the side of her body as he continued to kiss her so softly... such a deadly touch he had on victims. He smiled as he put his lips to her ear. "You know... I don't have to kill you. You could be of some use to me as... a slave..."

Kyle looked up at him. "Slave?" She questioned a bit curiously, but felt nervous too. "What kind of a _slave_?..."

Nightmare scoffed and traced a fingernail over her stomach. "Well..." his voice trailed off, and he felt a little embarrassed to say what he wanted to. He then began to whisper into her ear of the desires he wanted out of her. Kyle gasped and her eyes widened in fear as to what he needed from her body.

As Nightmare gave out his last whispers, Kyle turned her head away and whimpered, "No... I can't... I can't do that..." He shushed her as his fingers ran through her hair. "I won't... I rather die then let you do this to me..." She closed her eyes and kept thinking that everything will get better. Someone will come to save her from this terrible fate that has befallen her, but... no one came. A tear rolled down her cheek when the image of Myotismon ran through her mind, and more tears came about when she saw that mysterious woman smirking and taking the vampire away from the crying girl.

Nightmare saw these tears and wiped them away. "Now... none of that," he said sternly to her. "Not now... come on... say you will be mine forever. Say you want this right now... as much as I want it so badly..." Kyle gasped even louder as he started to lift up her shirt slowly over her stomach. His eyes were just glazed over with lust and greed as he watched himself do this, and he did not care if the girl wanted to be seduced or not. If he wanted pleasure, he would have it no matter what. When he was nearing her chest, Kyle took up her free hand and slapped Nightmare across the face. The King leaned further back and growled in pain, as Kyle cautiously sat up and wrapped her legs close to her body. Nightmare put a hand to his cheek and touched it lightly to see how much discomfort was there. He quickly withdrew his hand when he felt the little sparks of pain shoot through that place. The evil one glared back at Kyle, and now she knew he was going to do something horrible to her.

With a quick, swift motion, Kyle cried out in pain when Nightmare had snatched her hair in his hands. He dragged her body to the edge of the bed and sneered, "If you want to die so badly, then so be it! I will have the pleasure watching your soul rot with the rest!" Kyle screamed as Nightmare threw her through the floor of the darkened room. The girl closed her eyes as she felt her body falling at a fast rate, but it didn't last long at all when she hit a solid, concrete ground.

Kyle groaned in pain when she got back up on her feet and gazed around at her surroundings. Her eyes grew wide with fright as she realized where she was. grimy subway tracks ran to the side of her, and towards another end was a deserted and destroyed subway car.

_"Hello Kyle... we've been waiting for you..." _Taunted a childish voice. Kyle screamed when she saw bloody figures emerge from the walls. floating above the ground with their heads bowed in a most uncomfortable manner. They held their arms out as they slowly drifted towards her.

* * *

Myotismon thought he would of been back at his castle by now but... he did not know where he was. He couldn't remember what he was doing last. His eyes darted to everything in the room, but there was nothing there. This room was all a purely bright white, and Myotismon became more enraged as he didn't know what was going on. "Damn it! Where am I now?" He hollered to the room, and he took a few steps in front of him, but it just doesn't seem to matter since it looked like he took no actions at all.

_"Help me..."_

Now the vampire began to frantically search this place even more as he wondered where this voice was coming from.

_"Myotismon... why did you leave?..." _

The voice was that of a woman's, with a hint of an African accent. Myotismon had never heard of this heavenly tone before, and had no idea who it belonged too. Suddenly, when he turned around, he saw her... The vampire lord saw a pearly white thrown of sorts, and in it sat a beautiful, humanly looking creature garbed all in white; even her skin was white, but had a hint of blue to it. Her face was of kindness and had a gentle look to it, and even the hair was long, flowing, and white. He slowly walked over to her as he saw her arms draped over the arm rests of the thrown, and her head was bowed. It looked as if she was in some kind of pain. When he neared her, the woman's head slowly risen and looked up at Myotismon with sadness in her bright blue eyes.

"Lord Myotismon is it?..." She asked him.

Myotismon leaned to the side and crossed his arms. He eyed her suspiciously. "Yes, that is my name, and who might you be?"

The woman briefly smiled up him, "I am Queen Dreamah... it is a honor to meet you Lord Myotismon..."

Myotismon smirked. "Why do you sit that way?" He asked a little curiously. "Are you in pain?"

Queen Dreamah's expression turned to sadness once more. "Yes... I am very much in pain. Lord Nightmare despises me so. None of my good people know that he beats me secretly. No one knows where I am... he beats me so very much; wishing that I would die..."

Myotismon turned his head away from her, and even I don't know if this is his way of showing some remorse, or he simply just didn't want to look at her sorrow. "Why have you brought me here? Where am I?"

"I... wanted to ask why..." Queen Dreamah whispered breathlessly. "I want to know why you left..."

"For I do not want to give up my power to save a girl that means nothing to me!" Myotismon stated boldly to the Queen. "So many years I have searched for V's power, and now I have it! Once I get back to my castle, I will take over worlds with this, and no one has the power to stop me!"

"Your voice..." The Queen spoke softly. "You are trying to veil what you really feel..."

"What?"

"Yes...You know it to be true..." Myotismon's eyes widened at the Queen's words. "Why are you so proud to hide what you really keep inside yourself? Are you afraid that because you can actually love, no one will respect you anymore?" The Queen cocked her head slightly to the side and waited. Myotismon did not answer her back though.

Suddenly, another voice was spoken; one that is rash and whimsical. _"He was my greatest virus..."_

"A virus can love Myotismon..." The Queen breathed.

_"They were supposed to destroy all that was good..."_

"Do you really want this to happen to those you love?"

_"Myotismon was never supposed to love anyone... such a failure to me... Where is my mask? Have any of you seen it?"_

"I don't know what to do..." Myotismon whispered, and his head was throbbing from thinking so hard on this. "I don't know how I'm supposed to save her..."

"When your soul is ready to seek her out... I..." Queen Dreamah sighed tiredly. "I will use the last of my strength to send you there... Lord Daemon has closed off the Dark Ocean; you cannot use that way again..."

Then... everything -- the room itself, and even Myotismon's consciousness, it all went black.

* * *

"Myotismon?..." Melissa called out to him, and she shook his shoulder gently. "Myotismon... are you alright?"

Myotismon opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the dark ceiling above him. He remembered the textures of this surface, for he knew his castle was designed that way. As his eyes slowly shifted to the side of him, he saw the beautiful face of Melissa's looking down on him with worriment. The vampire sat up and gazed around to see that he was in his master bedroom. How on earth did he get here, he wondered to himself.

Melissa gently wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, I'm so glad you are alright! You collapsed as soon as you arrived at your castle..." The young woman was slightly taken aback when Myotismon pushed her away.

The vampire lord got back on his feet and continued to look around his room. "How did I get back here?..." He mumbled.

Melissa shrugged her shoulder, "Well... it seems that your humble servants have carried you to your bed."

Myotismon eyed the woman oddly, "My servants? The digimon here are not strong enough to carry a body..."

"Digimon?" Melissa asked a bit puzzled, and then she pointed to the doors of his bedroom. "Those servants there are _digimon_?..."

Myotismon cocked his head at Melissa, but then he followed the woman's gaze and her hand to what she was pointing too. It took the vampire a few moments to recognize who these servants were. Where did they come from? He didn't remember cloaked figures with bright, jade green eyes. Just who are they? Then... one of them spoke, and Myotismon immediately recalled who this was. "We have carried you here Master..." spoke Matt in a monotone voice, but sounded hypnotic as well. "We always serve our master well..." Then the cloaked figure turned to the door to leave, but not before saying, "There is a girl here, Master. I do not know who she is or what she is looking for... do you want me to send her away?..." While the other cloaked figures had already left the room, Matt continued to wait an answer from Myotismon.

Myotismon's eyes were wide with shock, for he had almost forgotten that he turned all the digidestined, and their digimon into mindless slaves to his will. He shook out of his thoughts and answered sternly, "No... I will see who it is..." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Melissa starring at him curiously. "I will be back in a moment my dear..."

Melissa fidgeted with her fingers and asked quietly, "When will you give that bottle to me? So I can be a real person? If I stay here any longer like this, I will deteriorate back to the dream world..."

Myotismon cracked a sensuous smile on the edge of his lips. "Do not worry, my dear, when I come back here... you will have what you want." Then the vampire left the room to go find this 'girl' that his slave Matt had mentioned. As he first walked out, he thought this 'girl' would be waiting for him, but she wasn't. Myotismon watched Matt turn a corner down a hall, but the vampire called out to him, "Where is she? I do not see her!..."

"She must of gone away, Master..." mumbled Matt, and then the boy continued on to whatever he was going to do.

Myotismon shrugged slightly, and then turned around to head back into the bedroom. Just as he whirled around to go back into his master bedroom, he almost jumped when he saw someone that was standing behind him. This figure was much shorter then him, but was hooded and cloaked in black. As the head raised to look up at Myotismon's face, his heart sank when he saw that it was none other then that imposter demon Kyle. The demon imposter looked a bit more horrific, with having four arms instead of two, and even the skin color was closely related to Myotismon's. The vampire also noticed that her mouth was wrapped in a black, wool scarf, but maybe it was better that way to not see what was underneath.

The imposter put a long finger to where her lips would be. "Don't worry..." The demon imposter slightly wheezed. "My master: King Nightmare has told me to leave you alone... darn it though, you had a strong soul to steal from..." the demon cackled as it slowly glided away.

"Halt a moment!" Myotismon demanded from the demon. The imposter stopped her floating and slowly turned back to the vampire. By her eyes, she looked very irritated to be bothered at the moment. "Why are you here in my castle?"

The demon sighed, "I am just so happy. I have been a lost soul for many years with King Nightmare, but now that he's replaced that stupid girl's soul with my own, I can finally live like a human again... Free to go anywhere I please..." she cocked her head slightly as if in some thought. "Although... I will always be this demon thing to steal and serve the King. That is alright... I am always loyal to the King..." Myotismon watched in horror as a couple of his digidestined slaves slowly passed by the demon. The vampire could not tell, but under those hoods were the poor souls of Sora and T.K.. The imposter laughed softly and then left Myotismon to stand still with shock.

"Myotismon?..." Myotismon saw the beautiful Melissa slowly approaching him. She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh please Myotismon, let me be real so you can kiss me... so I can feel it..."

Myotismon looked away from her and started to wander in his own thoughts. Somehow, this just didn't seem right to him. He wants to rule over the Digital World and both human worlds, but remembering that Nightmare and Daemon are out for the same goal, the vampire wished he of could gone back and changed that. Most important though, seeing the demon posing as Kyle, his heart -- his soul began to miss the real one dearly. She loved him for the way he was, because he loved her being who she was. Why did he give her up? Was it just the moment, or was it perhaps that a more lovely female was before him?

"Myotismon? What is wrong?" Questioned Melissa impatiently. Myotismon's mind sapped back to the reality of all this. How of all this was so wrong. Melissa giggled softly and put her lips to the vampire's ear. "Please Myotismon... I want to be real for you. I want to know..." she put a hand on his chest, "I want to know what it's like to make love with you..." A shiver ran through the vampire as he felt the young woman's lips kiss his cheek ever so lightly.

Then a voice ran through Myotismon's head; that same whimsical voice that had spoken out of turn with Queen Dreamah. _"You have the world now. This _is _what you want after all."_

Myotismon sighed, "But it's not. I don't want a world of mine..." The demonic Kyle flashed into his mind; she smiled devilishly and put a finger to her lips. "... to be run by demons, zombies, or any creatures of the sort." Then he thought of Kyle, but it wasn't a image of how she's being tortured at the moment, it's seeing her sit on a thrown next to him as a queen. He could see her smiling and holding onto his hand; to want to be near him. To love him like he wished he could be right now. His eyes were now on Melissa once more, who had the most seductive look to her. The young woman gasped as the vampire shoved her away roughly. "I don't want you," he hissed at her softly. "I cannot let this world of mine be turned into a nightmare fest..."

As Myotismon took a few steps away from her, he could her Melissa starting to cry. "No... Myotismon, no! You were supposed to love _me_! You were supposed to want me and nothing else!" Myotismon looked over his shoulder to see Melissa going down on her knees and hiding her tears with her hands. "This was not meant to happen! King Nightmare said you would love me! He said you would!"

Myotismon's eyes widened with shock. "Nightmare?" He growled, "What does he have to do with you?"

Melissa continued to cry, but then sobbed her words. "Nightmare wanted me to have you... so you would forget about that other girl... so you would never want to come back and stop King Nightmare..." She starred up at Myotismon, but instead of her kind, sweet face, this one was filled with anger. "By now... she must be dying -- yes, she must be! That was King Nightmare's plan from the beginning when he had her... to let her _die_."

"No..." Myotismon whispered. "She can't -- she cannot die." The vampire frantically looked all around himself for a way to Kyle, but all that was seen and heard was Melissa and her now evil cackling filling the hallway.

"Myotismon..." Melissa called out to the vampire. "You were supposed to make me real! I was supposed to be yours! I wanted to... became real for you..."

When Myotismon thought things couldn't get more out of whack, he was suddenly whisked away to a room of light. The first thing the vampire saw was a hand of white with a hint of blue. _"Are you ready?" _Whispered the voice. Myotismon did not speak nor move. _"Seize my hand... I will take you where you need to go. That is my last breath of power..." _He was a little hesitant about this, but as soon as he even lightly touched this hand, the heavenly hand tightly grasped his own. With a blinding flash of light, Myotismon was teleported to...

* * *

... a door. Myotismon stood there in front of this door, but his eyes caught sight of brass numbers that read '101'. When he focused his eyes better though, he could see a bloody, transparent '102' slowly starting to seep over the '101'. "What in hell does that mean?" The vampire asked irritably to whatever would answer him, but no reply had come though. He sighed and slowly opened this door, and very cautiously stepped into the room beyond.

_"If Nightmare's world is the entrance to darkness, then let the light be a way out..."_

Myotismon had seen very strange and exotic places before, but none had ever been so disturbing and bloodied looking such as this room! It appeared to be a subway station, but more demented and twisted to the eyes. The floor was splotched heavily in blood, and -- wait; is there blood bleeding and oozing from the walls as well? Myotismon thought this to just be his imagination, but at closer inspection and even lightly touching this... the vampire gazed back as fingers and saw the tips smudged with this red substance.

As the vampire was just starting to observe this strange place, a high-pitched scream was heard through a darkened tunnel. Was that Kyle that just ran by this tunnel? Maybe it was just another trick of the mind, but in that direction -- and to his horror, he saw floating, bloody ghouls slowly floating towards an area of the subway station. Myotismon followed these dead beings to see where they would all end up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found a ruined and abandoned subway car, with blood trickling down the sides. Myotismon watched as the floating ghouls pound on the doors and find a possible way in there. Then... that scream was heard once more, but now it was followed by panicked mutters and whimpers of fright. This subway car was the source of these screams.

The disturbed zombies seemed to be busy trying to find a way in, so Myotismon approached the large transportation vehicle and peered inside the small windows. To his horror, those ghouls were only ignoring him, because they wanted the bloody person inside the subway car. They wanted Kyle's lost soul. The vampire could not believe how worn-out she looked to be, and her whole body was close to being drenched in blood. Was this some sort of effect done by being in this terrible place? Her back was pressed against the siding of the car; crying and hugging herself tightly for support. She felt so broken and lost right now.

"Kyle!" Myotismon called out, but the girl did not respond to him. Her attention was more on the zombie ghosts that wanted to devour her. The vampire knew he just had to get her out before the other dead ones could. Knowing that he had no power in this world, he quickly went to the subway car doors and started to kick on them with all his might. The ghouls stopped their own actions and, even though their heads were bowed, they turned and watched Myotismon try to break in. With some time, he broke enough of the door to force it open on his own. He quickly moved this ruined door aside and hurriedly went in for Kyle.

As Myotismon got down on his knees to face her, Kyle turned her head away and continued to sob uncontrollably. "You... left me... _You_... _left_... _me_... to die..." She clasped her hands to her head as she heard the ghosts mumble and groan lifelessly; knowing that they want her, and her alone. The vampire saw the zombie ghouls starting to find the door he had broken, which would mean those _things_ will find a way in at any moment.

Myotismon struggled a bit with the girl, since Kyle was so terrified to a point of being paralyzed with fear, but he managed to get her in his arms. The hard part was to find a way out of the horrid place without those ghosts to get to her. "I'm here now..." he whispered gently in Kyle's ear, "and I am not about to lose you...not this time. Not ever again." The vampire quickly dodged out of the way as the zombie ghosts became a bit more angered and started to grab at her greedily.

As he left the subway car, a voice echoed off the walls; one that was raspy but soft, _"No! He is taking her away! We need her! To feed on her living soul! We want her for ourselves! Take her away from the vampire! Make her become one of us! One of us!"_

Myotismon gazed around himself to see the ghosts aimlessly floating towards him! He knew he better find a way out of this place and fast, before those dead souls become more reckless. It seems as he progressed through the subway tunnels and such, that the surroundings started to become more nightmarish, and even numerous disturbing -- and deformed monsters started to come out of the walls and try to attack the vampire to make him drop the tired soul.

When Myotismon had hidden in a small alcove from the approaching monsters, Kyle looked at her hands and then titled her head upwards to gaze up to his face. "M-Myotismon..." He looked down on her with a somewhat depressed look. "I... I feel so weak..."

_"You've been here much too long..." _Mocked the voice of Nightmare, who chuckled lightly afterwards.

"I... can't think straight... anymore..."

_"The darkness is taking over..." _

I... I don't... I don't want to die..."

_"But you are..."_

"No..." Myotismon gently put a hand to Kyle's cheek and caressed it gently, but the girl did not respond to his touch. Kyle knew in her heart... that she had lost the will to live. If those ghosts were to get to her at this point... her soul will be lost forever, and will become one of them. The vampire jumped out of the way as a couple of the dead souls had dropped down from above and swiped their arms at the two 'good' souls.

As the monsters and ghosts continued to chase after Myotismon, the vampire suddenly stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of a door marked 'EXIT.' His eyes lit up as he saw a very bright light shining through the crevasses of the door. Myotismon quickly rushed to the door and tried to open it with a free hand, but the door would not budge. When he glanced over his shoulder and saw the nightmares getting closer, he knew he had no other choice but to set Kyle on the ground as he tried to force open this exit door.

Kyle just sat their motionless for a few seconds, but then she looked up and saw one of the ghosts slowly coming forth and holding out his arms; as if welcoming her to come join the rest of them. Kyle blinked and struggled to get her exhausted body off the ground, and -- like in some sort of a zombie trance, she started to slowly stagger towards this ghost; with her arms out. "Take my soul..." she said in a low, monotone voice.

Just as Myotismon had finally gotten this door to open, he spun around and gasped quietly when he saw Kyle holding out her arms for the ghosts to take her. When both the ghost's hands were nearing and eager to grab at the girl's, the vampire quickly snatched her wrist and forced her by his side. Without taking one last look at everything Myotismon and Kyle would leave behind, he hurriedly stepped through the blinding-light door, with the girl being dragged along for she still seemed to be in a trance.

Myotismon and Kyle fell to the ground hard as they got into this new room, but the vampire recognized it as the place where he met the Queen of dreams. While the tired girl seemed to be unconscious at the moment, Myotismon got to his feet and squinted his eyes in the light to see if anybody was in this room. There was, but it wasn't the Queen that he expected to see. Unfortunately, the figure standing in the room was none other then Daemon, who had his arms behind his back and just stare at the vampire with a blank expression on his darkened face.

"Should I congratulate you on getting here, or should I say at how absurd this all is?..." Daemon asked Myotismon in a calm tone.

Myotismon growled softly. "I'm taking this young woman back with me!" He declared. "And you cannot do anything to stop me!"

Daemon shrugged his shoulders slightly. "That girl? I thought you would of been more interested in the other woman..." He sighed. "Unfortunately, _we_ cannot let you go back to your world with that soul you have at your side..." His eyes shifted to the unconscious body next to Myotismon.

"That's right..." spoke a voice, and now the figure of Nightmare appeared along side Daemon. Nightmare crossed his arms and smirked at the vampire. "We cannot allow you to bring back that girl, for all that will do is ruin our plans..." He laughed and then stated, "This ends now, Lord Myotismon..."


	16. The End to Nightmares

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated a chapter for this story, but I've been really busy/ really into the story of 'The Batman.' Now that I'm finally out of the writters block for this story, I've finally submitted a chapter, and hopefully, I'll submit the last few chapters...well...a lot sooner than this one. I hope none of you people have given up on me!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The End to Nightmares**

While Nightmare merely grinned and snickered at Myotismon, Daemon came right next to the King and the two Lords of Darkness seemed to merge with each other; becoming one whole being. Myotismon's eyes widened as it appeared that both Daemon and Nightmare were deciding at what 'being' or even creature to take form, for all that was in front of the vampire was a glob of wiggling black muck. Myotismon prepared himself for anything that was going to come forth before him.

After a little bit of time, two long, black arms emerged from the ground beneath him, and following, was a thin, long neck with a round-ish head attached to it. Myotismon took a few steps back as this creature kept growing in place, and now the head was starting to form it's facial features. Two large, diamond red eyes came first, followed by a mouth hording jagged, sharp teeth. The creature itself gazed at both of its rather thin arms, and the long, knife-like nails with it. Then the creature's gaze turned to the vampire, and now its claws hovered above him. Myotismon found this monster to be rather cartoon like, then being a gruesome sight to see.

"Well, Myotismon?..." Myotismon eyed the creature oddly, knowing that this 'thing' carried the voices of Nightmare and Daemon, and when it spoke, both accents were used in unison. "What do you think of us now?" The creature gestured its arms out and let out a soft chuckle.

Myotismon crossed his arms and leaned to one side, "I never thought of you two as anything..." he replied lowly, and then he shrugged, "I am not intimidated by your figure. I find you to be absurd to the eyes, rather than being frightening."

The creature growled and raised one of its claws in the air, "We'll make you cry out in fear!" It hollered, and brought its claw down hard to the floor; barley missing Myotismon by a few inches!

Myotismon fell backwards and his eyes bulged slightly with worriment. The creature laughed dementedly, "You will never live! You will die with the one you love!"

Myotismon's eyes darted upon the unconscious Kyle aways from him. A small, single tear came slowly down his face. "_No_..." he whispered softly, and then his attention turned back to the hideous creature before him. "I will not let you live! I will never let you rule the worlds that I am to lead!" He glanced over his shoulder to Kyle once more. "...and I will not let you kill the one I love!"

The creature growled murderously, and now lunged at Myotismon. Before the vampire could react, the creature was suddenly flung back with the utmost force; as if someone had taken up the monster and threw it away from Myotismon. Myotismon blinked with bewilderment, wondering what just happened, but then, the answer appeared before him. A blue light bloomed from the vampire's chest, and he did become somewhat fearful as to where it was coming from, but at a closer inspection, the light source came from the necklace that hung around his neck. Myotismon very gently held this jewel in his hands, and knew there may be hope yet for him and the one he loves. Smiling ever so slightly...as he knew this jewel was formerly around Kyle's neck.

As the monster got back his bearings, its eyes grew wide with shock to see the necklace grow brightly as ever in Myotismon's hands. Myotismon took up the necklace in his hand, and as he did, it formed a most magnificent looking sword. The sword appeared strong enough to cut through anything!

"My...my power!..." Myotismon observed himself and saw this blue light coursing through his body. "My power is back! It's _growing_!"

"_Impossible_!" Shrieked the monster, and it was very taken aback by the whole phenomena. "No power can go back to anything that is of good...or evil..."

Myotismon tightened his grip on the sword, and now looked more determined than ever. He took a few steps towards the creature, standing proudly. "It is now time for a real fight," he said boldly, and raised the sword in the air to attack.

* * *

_"Wizardmon..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"King Nightmare...and Lord Daemon...have fused together..."_

_"What a horrible sight they are, aren't they?"_

_"Yes, but with it battling Lord Myotismon, we can try to save the Queen..."_

_"You're right, V...let's go..."

* * *

_

The creature gave out a high-pitched shrill as it swung its arm down for an attack. Myotismon swiftly moved to the side and called out, "GRISLY WING!" The monster's eyes bulged as Myotismon held out his cape so that his little bats of pain could inflict damage to the beast. Of course, the monster coward and shielded itself as the bats flew past and hit the thing with a powerful sting at such a force.

As the bats disappeared, the monster growled angrily and raised its head to prepare to slam the skull on the vampire lord. Unfortunately for Myotismon, he could not dodge the large head of the monster as the thing cudgeled its cranium on him. When the monster thought he had crushed the vampire, its eyes boggled once again and jerked its head back up to realize that when it slammed its head down on Myotismon, the vampire countered that by thrusting his sword through the skull.

The monster screamed in pain, and the commotion was so unbearable that Myotismon had to cover his ears to drown it out.

"You should not have any power hear!" The monster cried out to Myotismon. "It is not possible! It _isn't_ possible! We made it that way!"

Myotismon smirked, "You cannot stop the ultimate power! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" The vampire grinned in triumph as he cracked his blood-red, lightning whip to the ground. The monster cried out in shock when Myotismon tangled his whip with its extremely long, thin neck.

"Damn you, Myotismon!" It screeched with pain, "Damn you and that sword of yours!" The creature swung his arm around to break the bond that tangled his neck. Shaking the remains of the crimson whip, It slammed its other arm down on Myotismon, but to its dismay, the vampire held the weapon above him. The monster gave out another shrill of agony.

Myotismon swiftly removed the sword from its enormous claws, thus, cutting the creature even more than before. The vampire could see that it was suffering much torment, and not long, anyone could see that the creature couldn't maintain its horrible shape anymore. Myotismon backed away as its from began to bubble and move about in ways that any being couldn't.

To his horror, the monster broke apart in two and melted away to this grotesque black puddle, which appeared to resemble a tar pit of sorts. As the black ooze cleared away, the bodies of Daemon and Nightmare were left in place, and both menaces were dazed. Myotismon cautiously approached the two, and as he did, he watched Nightmare slowly risen from the ground. Stumbling a bit in place, the King regained his focus and it fell upon Myotismon.

"_You_..." Nightmare growled lowly under his breath, and he slowly pointed a threatening finger at the vampire. By the tone of Nightmare's voice, it sounded as if he was completely drained of energy. "You...have not won..." He wheezed out, and took a few clumsily steps towards Myotismon. "You are still...here...in this world. That precious girl of yours...her soul is still here. You will never win...Myotismon..." Just as Nightmare began to cackle softly, Daemon had gotten to his feet and now looked at the two men talking.

Myotismon gritted his sharp teeth angrily and raised his sword high in the air. "I am not afraid of you. I am still ready to fight you again! --"

"_Enough_!" Came a booming voice of a woman, and the tone sounded demanding, authoritative as well. Myotismon, Nightmare, and Daemon all saw a woman clad in a bright white step out of the light of the room and came forth to the three men. Myotismon remembered seeing this woman before: the white hair, the white gown...yes... This woman was that distressed soul he met earlier: Queen Dreamah.

Nightmare was -- to say, 'shell-shocked' to see her. Beside the Queen, were I and Wizardmon, followed by her Majesty's loyal knights in white armor. Queen Dreamah gazed at everyone around the room, from the unconscious girl on the floor, to Daemon, who the Queen furrowed her expression to.

"I have seen enough..." Said Queen Dreamah, sounding a bit calmer, and she slowly glided swiftly closer to the three monsters of men. "The tyranny...brought by you, King Nightmare and Lord Daemon...ends here..." Her look turned to Nightmare and Daemon, who she shot her eyes angrily at. Nightmare just merely turned his head away; obviously, shamed that his plans rotted away. Daemon just blinked, and seemed a bit confused by all this.

"As my first act, being in control of this world again..." The Queen began again, "Daemon is to return to a state of...death..." Daemon's eyes widened as he looked up at her nervously. "That was the way it should of been..." Without warning, Daemon disappeared within a bright light. Who knows where he could of ended up. But one things for sure: he ended up in that state of...death...wherever that may be now...

"My second act, is to strip you of your powers...King Nightmare..." The Queen gestured to her knights to seize Nightmare, and so they did. Nightmare growled and struggled furious to this, but the knights remained their grip on the former king. "You no longer...will control your world of nightmares for quite some time...until you know your actual place here in this universe!" The Queen then turned on her heel and took her few steps to Myotismon, but not before adding, "Take King Nightmare away to his prison..."

Myotismon watched the knights whisk away Nightmare out of this brightly lit room. Nightmare took one last look at the vampire, and saying weakly, "Do you know why...I had my looks to be yours?..." Myotismon gave no reply to this. "It was...because I admired you; your power, your nature...your authority... I wanted it to be like yours...but I was wrong about you. I was _very_ wrong...indeed...wasn't I?..." Before he was seen no more, everyone heard the creature give out a few psychotic giggles which were quite frightening to hear.

Myotismon jumped as he now saw just how close the Queen got to him. "Now for you..." The Queen spoke lowly, and bitterly. "The way things have gotten in the material world, I am not happy at what you have done..."

Myotismon grunted, "What business of it is yours?" He snapped gruffly to the Queen, and he clenched a fist in furry.

"It is not just _my_ business, Lord Myotismon, but to everyone that lives there...including the one you love..." The Queen's heard turned just slightly towards Kyle, who still remained asleep. "How can you let her world...come this way?..."

Myotismon turned away from the Queen and gazed at I and Wizardmon instead. "It is not just my doing..." He muttered irritably, and he crossed his arms as well, "That Nightmare and Daemon have turned the human realm into a...chaos of undead beings... How am I to deal with that?..." He turned back to Queen Dreamah for an answer.

The Queen stood there for a brief moment, but her eyes fell upon the magnificent sword in Myotismon hands. "That disturbed soul...that still resides in the one you love, will not leave willingly; thus, will stay in the material world until she will find a way to bring back King Nightmare..." She pointed to the sword, "This sword...is filled with such good energy... therefore, you must plunge this weapon into the heart of the demon child controlling those human souls. The goodness of this blade will cause the evil soul to leave...and be back as to whence it came..."

Myotismon held the sword tightly in his hands. "The digidestined...all of them...are waiting for you, Lord Myotismon..." As the Queen spoke this, she seemed to be confused by something else, so she asked Myotismon, "Why did...you make an antidote?..." The vampire cocked his head at her slightly. "You had the children under your control, but...made a cure to it? I do not understand. Is it because...you might feel remorse for what you have done?" The vampire mumbled something, but no one could make it out.

"I think...the Lord has changed..." Wizardmon joked lightly, and nudged my gut teasingly. I gave a slight nod of assurance.

With that, the Queen used her heavenly powers to form a door in the room. "Go Lord Myotismon... Go and make the world right again. Everything will be as it was...if you get rid of the evil demon there..."

Myotismon did not speak a word after that, but very slowly proceeded to the door that would lead him back to Earth -- _her_ Earth, to be precise. His eyes grew wide for a moment, thinking about his love. He turned back to her and watched her sleep quietly there. He knew...if he got rid of the demon, that Kyle would come back to her own body again. To be with her again...was all he wanted now; that...and be ruler of her Earth...

Not looking back once more, Myotismon opened the door, and walked through to the other side.

Making sure he didn't, or would want to come back, I waited for some time. When I was sure of him not coming back, I looked up to the Queen and asked meekly, "Why...did you not tell him on what would happen to the girl...if she should return to her own body?..."

The Queen sighed sadly and replied, "He...will find out...when he rescues her..." She turned back to Kyle and a tear rolled down Queen Dreamah's cheek. "Such a sad ending...to Myotismon's future discovery..."


	17. The Tragedy of Victory

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The Tragedy of Victory**

Such a sight to see... So horrifying, gruesome, and down right frightening. Myotismon knew this would be it; this was the moment where he would know who shall prevail from all this. The digidestined -- the rest of them, knew this as well too.

Chicago...was now a horrific city filled with soulless zombies, which roamed the streets looking for the living to give to their demon zombie. These zombies staggered and wobbled around, tripping on their own feet and such. Their movements, lifeless moans and groans scarred the young digidestined children so badly.

As Myotismon, the digidestined and their digimon, stood up top of tall, tall buildings, they watched the dead beings with terrified eyes. For the vampire though, his face remained stern and proud, and showed no emotion of the situation whatsoever. This seemed to surprise some of the children, who would glance at him from time to time. Nevertheless, Myotismon maintained a straight face.

"It's like...something out of a horror movie, or even a game..." Davis said breathlessly, his voice full of shock and fear.

Kari clutched both of her hands together with concern in her eyes. "What is going to happen to those people...those monsters?..." She asked so softly.

Matt looked away from everyone. He knew what the answer to that was. _Kyle...no that 'demon' girl... _He sighed about this, knowing that no matter what the outcome in the end, Kyle would still love and turn to Myotismon than to..._him_. Still though, he wanted to save everyone. To save Kyle, even if he had to refer to her as...an acquaintance now.

Matt slowly approached the edge of the roof and looked down on all the zombies. He just couldn't believe the demon has taken out all their souls. Could they all really go back to being human again?

"As long as they don't..._eat_ anyone, they can be human again...right?" Kari turned to her fellow digidestined mates for reassurance. "Surely, they can be saved?"

Tai shrugged and gave a slight pat on his sister's back for comfort. "Maybe...I...really don't an answer for that. I guess we'll find out when we save them...somehow."

Matt scoffed at the two angrily, "Don't you get it? If that 'demon' girl took out their souls, then she's the one we need to find!" The digidestined children jumped in astonishment to Matt's authoritative behavior. "We need to split up and see if we can find the demon. We'll all be with our digimon, so they'll keep us off the ground and away from those zombies." Now Myotismon slightly tilted his head in Matt's direction, as if to listen. "If we find the demon, we'll have a chance of making this Earth right again."

Everyone nodded, but Myotismon merely twitched his shoulder. Matt knew the vampire would somehow resent this. "I was thinking of that, and I didn't need a child to remind me." The vampire replied selfishly, childishly, and did not like the idea that a digidestined was commanding him around. "As for all of you, I will roam this city on my own."

Matt and Myotismon locked eyes with each other for the longest moment. It is not that they find one another attractive -- not at all, it's just _hatred_ going through them. They were in rage with themselves, eyeing to see which one was the 'bigger man.' Not sure which one would blink or even move, the two turned away as if too disgusted to look at each other anymore.

"I'll be leaving now..." Myotismon announced, and sounded as if he didn't want to do any of this. The children and digimon watched as the vampire took flight through the city, and as he circled a few buildings, he was not in sight anymore.

Matt still stood on the edge of the roof and gazed down on all the undead beings below. Tai took a few steps towards him and said, "Um...we're all going to look around the city ourselves now...but, um, how will any of us know if we find the demon or not?"

Matt shrugged and sighed tiredly, "I don't know, we'll just _know_...I guess."

Tai looked back at the others, and the rest merely blinked with slight curiosity as to what Matt was thinking at the moment. Everyone left Matt alone as they saddled onto their evolved digimon and took off in different directions of the city. Some of them flew across building tops, while the others had to criss-cross the streets and avoid the zombies. As long as those children were with their digimon, the zombies wouldn't be much of a bother. At least, not at the moment anyways.

As Garurumon watched his fellow digimon companions leave, the large wolf-like creature approached Matt and asked softly, in that gruffly voice he had, "Do you want to look around the city now?"

Garurumon heard Matt breath out his nose heavily, and the digimon could tell he was still in thought to something. Beginning to worry, Garurumon questioned the young man with more concern, "Are you okay Matt?"

Matt suddenly snapped out of his depressed thoughts and turned to look at his digimon. A small smile of reassurance came upon his face, "I'm fine," Matt replied, but his voice did not sound so sure of that. "Okay...let's look around the city."

Just as the young man climbed his way on top of Garurumon, he suddenly stopped his action as he spot something across another building. His breathing increased rather rapidly, and his eyes became so wide with shock. He shook his head a couple of times as if he couldn't believe at what he saw...her. It was _her_ -- there, sitting on the roof at what appeared to be a business-like tower. Just...sitting there, crossed legged, and starring out into the distance. By the look on her face, it seemed she was really zoned-in her own thoughts, but what she was thinking, no one will know.

"Matt...is that...her?" Garurumon questioned somewhat cautiously, as he saw what Matt was looking at.

"I don't...know..." Matt barely got out, and then he hoped onto Garurumon and pointed to the building he was gazing at, "But I want to find out."

Garurumon nodded his large head and began to trot quickly across the roof, and with Matt grasping the fur greatly so that the speed would not knock him off. Matt hugged his partner tightly as Garurumon leaped from the current roof and to the surface where they saw the girl. As the digimon stopped, Matt got off and took a few steps towards the demon. She still sat there and seemed not pay head to their appearance.

Matt sighed and now walked over to her, hoping that she would finally notice him. Still, the girl didn't even shift her eyes towards him.

As the young man got closer to her, he could see her skin was all bloody, and is repulsed to see drops of blood gushing from the eyes, making a slow, steady stream down her pale face.

Matt grew a bit impatient with the demon, but decided to keep his cool as long as possible, so he decided to sit down next to her and gaze out on the city as well. He turned to look at her, but the girl didn't want to do the same. "You're not...Kyle, are you?" He asked, with a hint of hope in his voice that he was wrong.

Without even moving a muscle, the demon girl whispered, "No."

Matt scoffed and formed a small, psychotic smile on his face. He still couldn't believe all of this was happening. The demon spoke once more, "I..." Matt turned to her again, listening to her every word. "I look like her, but am not her. Very...strange, isn't it?" A warm smile appeared on her lips as she fidgeted with her fingers, but her emotions were far from being warm.

Garurumon watched the two with growing curiosity as to what they were discussing with each other, but he knew it would not be wise to just waltz in on their small talk.

The odd peace between Matt and the demon ended when the young man's ears heard the lifeless moans and groans that echoed off the buildings. He looked straight at her now with a more serious, stern expression. "Can't you leave?" He pleaded to her. "Can't you make all of this go away?"

Matt's spine tingled as he heard her growl under her breath. "I am not leaving," she said harshly to him, "and I won't make this go away--"

"Why?" Matt spat out, "Why is this happening?"

"Because I want to stay..." She whispered ever so softly. Matt merely blinked at the demon now, speechless as to what word to retort her with. "You don't know what it's like being left...alone, in a world where no one can help you get out of. It is like...a nightmare you can't wake up from. No matter how hard you want to die to just get away, you can't escape... No one will ever know what I have been through, and I am not going back! I am staying here, no matter what it takes!"

Garurumon growled as the girl got up to her feet. Matt did the same and said determinedly, "You have to go away! The way this world is...it's just not right!"

The demon flashed her eyes at Matt, "Are you suggesting that I must die then?"

Matt hesitated for a moment but nodded quickly. "Yes..._yes_, you have to die! You don't belong in that body!"

As Matt grabbed a hold of her arm, the demon let out an ear-piercing shriek that sent the young man to his knees and clutching his ears greatly. Even though Garurumon couldn't stand this horrible cry, he got enough courage to charge forward and send the demon falling off from the roof. Matt happened to catch a glimpse of this and gasped in shock as he quickly went to the edge and watched her drop gracefully.

"Garurumon, we need to go after her!" Matt commanded somewhat bravely, and Garurumon nodded in agreement. The young man, once again, saddled onto his digimon and the creature picked up his speed quickly as he scaled the side of the building. As Garurumon reached the ground, the other digidestined and their digimon arrived.

"Matt!" T.K. cried to him, "We heard this-this _nasty_ scream near here, do you know what happened?"

Matt looked all around himself for any sight of the demon, but she was nowhere to be found. Just where could she have gone so quickly? "That...demon was here," he answered back quietly, and continued to scan the area. "She fell from this building--" Matt pointed to the building the demon was seen before. "...but now, I don't know where she went."

"Where's Myotismon anyways?" Davis wondered out loud, now looking for the vampire. "I thought he said before that _he_ was the only one could kill the demon girl?"

"Actually, the better question is, where is all the zombies?" Izzy pointed out a-matter-of-factly, and this made everyone look around themselves with great fear and worriment. "Where could hundreds of zombies go so quickly?"

Matt got off Garurumon and started to breath more heavily. Suddenly, he felt the coldest shiver go down his spine, and this feeling made him jump and hug himself for warmth. "You know...zombies can feel fear...almost taste it..." whispered a wheezy voice into Matt's ear. Matt spun around and saw the demon starring at him with wide eyes. "The zombies never disappeared...they were waiting...for you."

The demon girl began to cackle rashly, and carried it, although she hoped to be louder, but it seemed her voice could not raise any higher. The digidestined gasped and some let out pitiful cries as they saw zombies shuffling out behind buildings, exiting dark alleys, and even coming out from unknown hiding places. The children and digimon backed up into each other as the undead beings formed a rather large circle around them, almost as if they were making a match ring where contestants would fight amongst each other.

Tai clenched his teeth and fists and pointed at the zombies. "We shouldn't be afraid of them! They're just zombies! We can take them! Greymon, go get them--"

"Do you _really_ want to harm them?" The demon interrupted, and seemed rather nonchalant of this. "After all, they are merely innocent people, only without a conscience or souls..." her voice rose to make herself sound more of innocence, but everyone knew it was portrayed badly.

"She's right, Tai," Kari squeaked and gave a nod of agreement to the demon. "These people...we need to somehow save them, not hurt them..."

Tai grunted with frustration as to what to do now. "If our digimon cannot fight them, then what?"

"Better think fast..." The demon warned softly, and her eyes glowed a bright jade. "Because the zombies want to tear you apart..."

Then, without warning, the zombies began to advance slowly towards everyone, with their arms stretched out and grabbing the air greedily, hoping to somehow latch their filthy, bloody hands on the children. The digidestined let out small cries, but the larger, evolved digimon took action and now formed a ring to hold back the zombies. Everyone -- the digidestined, felt a bit relieved to see the zombies ignoring their want for the digimon, but now the children wondered how they were going to tackle with the dark demon.

"Okay...now what?" Davis gazed at everyone's faces, but the rest seemed to have no answers as well.

"Well, here's a start!" The demon shouted, and her hands contorted into hideous claws with three, large nails that were probably the size of a tyrannosaurus' tooth. The digidestined gasped and now were more confused as what to do.

"How are we going to fight her?" Ken spat out nervously, and his eyes were almost bloodshot with fright. "Well?..."

The demon let out a few chuckles as she took a few swipes at all of them, but they managed to dodge quickly. "There's no where you can go, that I can't reach!" Retorted the demon, and when she slashed out again, her arms stretched out to imaginable feet. The digidestined had to throw themselves to the ground to avoid those hazardous claws. After waving her arms back and forth, the demon growled and snarled, "Hold still and let me take your heads!"

"How _can_ we fight her?" Tai whined to Ken's question. "Myotismon stated that _he's_ the only one that can fight her." Davis rolled his eyes to this and muttered something under his breath.

Suddenly, the demon chuckled rashly as she snatched up Matt by the collar of his shirt. Everyone gasped and got to their feet as they watched their friend being lifted up off the ground, then the demon slowly retracted her arm so that her prey faced her closely.

Matt grunted and squirmed frantically as he tried to wriggle out of the demon's grasp, but her grip was just too strong for him. His eyes grew wide with fear as he saw her own glow a bright blue. "I...want your soul Matt..." She wheezed out quietly to him.

"No!" Sora frighteningly cried, and she ran towards her struggling friend, along with Tai, Davis, and Ken to try and help out. The others...stood and watched, everything, with frightened eyes; parlayed at what to do.

As this took place, the zombies became more reckless and more eager to try and eat the humans.

"You guys!" Veedramon called over his shoulder nervously. "These 'zombies' are tough, ya know! I think they really want to eat you!"

A cold shiver went violently through Joe's spine. "Thanks for telling us..." he mumbled through the groans of the zombies and cries of his friends.

The demon's head jerked to the side as she saw the three young men, and Sora, approach the demon cautiously. The demon growled, which sounded strikingly like a vicious, wild animal, which made her sound almost barbaric. With a free, dangling arm, she raised it and swung it around to knock the four to the ground. The four digidestined fell on their rears with a loud, painful _'umph'_ escaping from the throats.

"Damn, she's strong!" Davis wheezed as he slowly got up from the ground, holding his sides to ease the pain.

Matt began to struggle more against the demon, which made her head turn back to him. "Be...mine... Your soul..." She whispered breathlessly, almost as if she spoke in a dream. "More souls...more power... To bring back my master... That is my wish..."

"No..." Matt grunted as he grasped her wrist to try and pry it loose.

_"You...you vile creature..."_ A voice detested, in an authoritative way.

The demon gently set Matt to the ground as she turned herself around to see Myotismon standing there with a glowing sword in his hand. Her eyes flashed at the digidestined and the vampire. "You want to kill me..." she announced the thoughts of everyone. "The problem is...how do you _kill_ a _dead_ person?..."

Myotismon held the magnificent sword with both of his hands tightly around the hilt.

Davis looked briefly at Myotismon and the demon, and the young man frowned at them both. "No fair, how come fang-face gets to be the hero in all this?" He whined. "Aren't _we_, the digidestined, supposed to be that?"

Matt sighed, "It's...the way it...has to be. Now...it's up to--" He shuddered at the thought. "Now it's up to Myotismon to save us all..."

"Even though he started it..." Ken added softly.

The digidestined backed away just a bit as they all watched with awe on their faces. Myotismon standing a good distance in front of the female demon. Seeing this, was almost like watching an old western duel.

The demon had a stern, serious expression as she flexed her claws as a way to try and intimidate Myotismon. Myotismon didn't move a muscle, nor is he afraid to fight the demon. Both waited for one to strike first.

Then, the vampire watched as the demon cried out in attack as she lunged forward to take a swipe at him, aiming for his chest. Myotismon took a step back and she missed by merely a few centimeters. Myotismon frowned and growled slightly as he looked down and saw a few scratches in his clothing. The demon cracked a sly smile on her face.

Now it was his moment. Myotismon took this chance and quickly swished his sword at the demon's rubbery arms, and ended up cutting a thin gash into them. The demon screamed in shock as she saw a trickle of blood come from the wound.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Myotismon mocked in triumph.

The demon left her mouth agape and cupped her arms. She still couldn't believe she _could_ be harmed by anything. She glared back at the vampire angrily. "Not as much as this is going to hurt you!" The demon retorted back, and she spun her arms around as if to make some sort of cyclone in place; hoping to give Myotismon more pain than what she received.

Myotismon gasped slightly, quietly as he took steps back as she spun closer to him. _I have to get her down to the ground! To thrust this in her heart!_ The vampire gritted his teeth in frustration as he lashed out during the demon's swipes in hopes to cut her even more. Even so, the demon knew this pain would soon cease. After all, she was a demon that was already dead.

The children cringed and gasped frighteningly as the zombies became even more furious about the situation. The undead beings were desperate to eat the fresh meat that awaited them from the other side of the digimon guardians. The digidestined knew their digimon could not hold the zombies back much longer. The digimon just couldn't bring themselves to hurt the zombies, for deep down inside, the people were just lost souls that can't control themselves. Somehow, everyone else knew this as well.

Myotismon grunted as the demon wrapped her claws around his head, and without a moment's notice, she slammed him into the ground -- face down! He lay there for a second to try and regain some strength into him, but just as he rose slightly, he was forced back down on his gut as the demon loomed over him and pressed her foot down on his back. The vampire groaned.

"Myotismon..." The demon whispered. "Why do you fight...when you know you will lose? Why do you continue...when you know what is to come?"

Myotismon didn't answer.

"I want Master back..." The demon stated forcefully. "Master promised to make me living again if I made this world...the way it is..." She cocked her head at the vampire. "Now, Myotismon... Become zombie food for _them_..." The demon cackled in a most foul voice as she watched the zombies outstretch their arms to try and grab the children. While the men cowered and tried to comfort the girls as much as they can, the young women screamed horrifically as hope seemed dire now.

Was this the end for Myotismon? Would a horrific looking demon take over the world with hordes of zombies at her feet? As these questions raced through Myotismon's mind, he suddenly whisked them away as he saw Kyle flash through it. The thought of her not coming back to him...was just too unbearable. To never see her again, hear her sweet voice...to never touch her again. No...the world can't be the way it is. He just had to fix it. He just had to get up and continue to fight!

"No!" Myotismon shot straight up, and in the process, he flipped the demon over. The demon landed on her back hard, and everyone could hear her bones being broken, all though she probably didn't care at all.

Myotismon flashed his eyes down on the demon, and the girl knew what was about to happen. The vampire slammed his boot down on her stomach and is now holding the sword above her chest.

"No..." the demon whispered weakly, and started to shake her head.

Myotismon almost began to hyperventilate at this point, but he did not hesitate to thrust the sword down into her heart. The demon gagged and tilted her head to see the sword shoved deep into her. Her head shuddered as she gazed up at the vampire.

The zombies suddenly stopped, watching with odd horror at what was happening with their master. The digimon halted their actions to look, and even the children all starred with shock. Everything seemed to freeze at this time.

"No!..." The demon cried, and a few tears left from her face. "I...I..."

Myotismon sighed and knelt down to the demon, propping her back so that she could speak up to him.

The demon surveyed all around herself, before her teary eyes fell back on the vampire. "I...I only wanted...to be alive again..." she sobbed quietly, and taking a weak hand, she very gently ran it across his flawless face. "You must...really love this girl..." Myotismon gave a head nod to this. The demon scoffed. "She...she is very lucky...to have you..."

Right then and there, the demon collapsed; her body becoming limp as a ragged doll. Myotismon carefully set her back to the ground and stood back up again.

Davis glanced over his shoulder at the zombies, and then at everyone else. "Well...now what?" He asked flatly.

As if his question had just been answered, a blinding light came shooting down on the dead demon. Her body rising as if to take it in. Then, more of these beautiful lights came crashing into the zombies; filling all the dead with light! Everyone backed away as if to take caution against this. Myotismon watched eagerly, and waited for it all to end. Was everyone's souls coming back into the people's bodies? No one was sure.

When the light came to an end, everyone grew quiet at this point. They waited. Waiting for something to happen now.

All was silent. Not even the wind stirred in the city.

Suddenly, Kyle began to groan groggily, quietly. Myotismon's heart skipped a beat as he saw her squirm around. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kyle was finally back alive.

Myotismon dropped down to his knees to cradle the young girl against him. "Kyle..." he whispered gently to her, and ran a hand across her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

Kyle shifted her head around slightly, and then, her eyes opened slowly -- little by little, trying to adjust to everything. She breathed out heavily as if she hadn't exhaled in days. As she gazed at her sides, she now titled her head up to see the vampire starring back down on her; almost beaming.

Myotismon took her hand in his in a delicate manner, and bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it tenderly. "Kyle...it's me..."

Kyle's eyes widened with some fright, and seeing this, Myotismon's smile turned to worry. It seems Kyle's perception of reality had finally hit her, and now she was frantically looking all around herself as if she was lost.

Myotismon was stunned to see Kyle shoving him away and now bolting to her feet. She backed away from him while cowering in fear. "I...I don't know where I am," Kyle's voice quivered with fright.

Myotismon chuckled nervously as he stood up himself. "My dear, you are back in your world," he replied hopefully. "What is--"

Tears came streaming down Kyle's face as she pointed a shaky finger at Myotismon. "Who...who are you?" She asked in a terrified manner, and as Myotismon kept on advancing slowly towards her, she continued on backing away.

"What...do you mean?" Now Myotismon was the one to sound a bit frightened by this. "I'm Myotismon, your husband, Kyle."

Kyle shook her head at him, "No...you're not. You're that one dude -- from that one show. I...I..." she almost wanted to faint at this point. "I'm not married to you. You're not even real... _Shouldn't_ be real..."

Myotismon starred at her. He didn't know what to say at this point.

"Where am I? What's going on here?..." Kyle's attention was now more focused on Myotismon. The vampire had to cover his ears as the girl shrilled, "Who are you? _Who are you?_..."


	18. Life Goes On

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Life Goes On**

Myotismon growled in frustration. _What the hell is going on here? _His eyes locked with Kyle's tear-eyed ones, and then he began to approach her, as if he was angry with her. Kyle eye's grew wide and she backed away from him, almost tripping on her own feet. "No! Stay away from me!" Kyle pleaded with fright, and she cowered again to prepare anything that Myotismon may do to her.

After a few more steps, Myotismon stopped; he knew it was pointless to continue. The rage inside him was building up, and he was so furious about this, that he almost had the urge to slash out on the one he loves!

"What is going on here?" Bellowed Myotismon to the city around him. "Who is to blame for this?"

"I am..."

Myotismon jumped -- not in fear, but more of shock. He turned around to see..._me_. I stood there, with my hands clasped together, looking up at him calmly. Time had frozen now. Everything...has stopped. It shall for awhile; all for the better. _I_ want to make the world right again, in my own way.

The vampire gazed all around himself, with awe and shock running through him, as he watched all life freeze. He looked back at Kyle, and her face, was frozen with tears and fear.

"Where are the digidestined? Their digimon?" Was the question Myotismon had asked first, finally knowing that they were nowhere to be seen.

"They're back...on their Earth," I replied softly, and I too, looked around myself. "Besides, they don't belong here. Their lives...have returned to normal now. They do not need to worry about this Earth anymore..."

Myotismon slowly walked over to Kyle, and very gently, he traced a finger over her jaw line. I could see...in his heart, that he wanted to cry. He was too proud, arrogant to anyways.

"Why did this happen?" Myotismon questioned, with anger rising in his tone, "Why are you here? I would of made the world right again--"

"You will do no such thing!" I snapped at him, and my eyes grew with shock to hear this from the vampire. "You have caused enough trouble as it is for yourself, the digidestined, their digimon...do I have to go on with it?" I took a quick glance over to Kyle before I starred at Myotismon once more. "Besides, when...you killed off that horrid demon spirit within the girl, I took the liberty of stripping you of your powers -- _all_ of them. Both yours and formerly mine."

"_What_?" Myotismon clenched his teeth, and even his fangs barred out. To me, he looked to be a savage animal of sorts. I never seen his face so angered for a long time!

"They were my powers, V!" He screamed angrily to me, pointing to himself with a shaky finger. "I found them! I harnessed them! They belong to _me_!--"

"Not anymore..." I stated to Myotismon. "I took them away...and now...I gave them to my real predecessor... The one digimon who was supposed to take my place of being the digital leader... When I died...I never had the chance to talk with him, now I did..." Myotismon waited for me to say who the new leader was.

"Veemon."

Myotismon left his mouth agape. "_Him_?" He seemed very surprised to hear this answer. "That foolish digimon couldn't lead even if he had a booklet telling him how to do so!" He almost laughed out loud, but because of so many mixed emotions running through him, Myotismon didn't know which one to actually express.

"Yes _'him'_," I repeated. "Better to have him as a leader than you." Myotismon shot a disgusted look to me. "In time...Veemon will understand his destiny, and to understand the responsibility he has to these powers. It will be a very long while before he realizes this, but he is the chosen ruler."

"Fine then..." Myotismon grumbled childishly, and then his attention turned back to Kyle. "What will happen to me now?... What about...Kyle? Why does she not...remember me?" His eyes darted back to me. "Do you have something to do with her not knowing me anymore?..."

"A bit..." I replied. "You see, everyone should well know that when people fall into comas -- which was the case for the young girl, she woke up with amnesia..." Myotismon gasped so quietly that it sounded as if his last breath escaped his throat.

I continued, "I merely helped this problem along by erasing any memories of this whole 'digimon' ordeal...and you..." Myotismon gazed back at me as if he wanted to murder me right on the spot. I sighed, "I want things to go back to the way they were in this world, where no digimon or humans had contact with each other. That's the way it should be here. It's always been that way and should stay that way. Erasing her memories is for the best...or as if you had never even _touched_ her..." I now shot a disturbing look to the vampire.

"Bring them back!" Myotismon demanded to me. "Bring her memories back! Give me my powers as well!"

"Please, try to be reasonable Myotismon," I said, trying to calm him. "The digimon back in the Digital World are allowing you to live there once more -- I asked them to, since you did try as best as you could to fix your mistakes. Just leave this Earth and go back...and never come here again, or to see the one you formerly love..."

Myotismon sighed depressingly to all this.

"What I'm doing now Myotismon...is my last wish of a digital ruler..." I spun around and held my right hand high into the air. "When I snap my fingers...all will be normal in this world. The girl and her family will return to their lives as if this had never happened, the people of this city will return to their daily routine...and you Myotismon...you will go back to the Digital World and never speak or take action of coming here again..."

Myotismon starred at me angrily, and having no comment now.

"When I count to three, I will snap my fingers..." I then counted, "One...two...three."

I snapped them.

* * *

Kyle sighed, for she couldn't find what she was looking for as she scanned certain places on the internet. She suddenly grunted irritably as her large, gray cat jumped up to the computer desk. 

"Go away Katie!" Kyle said to the cat, and she pushed the feline off. "All you'll do is make my eyes puff out and get your hair on the keyboard, and neither is a good thing."

Just then, Kyle's younger brother Eddie, exited his room to see what his sister's doing. He stood next to her with an odd smile on his face. "So...did you find what you're looking for?" He asked with childish curiosity.

"No..." Kyle grumbled.

Eddie rocked back and forth in place. Kyle quickly glanced over to him and knew he had something on his mind and wanted to say it to her. "What do you want Ed?"

"Well..." Eddie began, "I saw on TV that something weird happened in Chicago..."

Kyle growled and slammed her hands on the computer desk. "Eddie, don't start this again! There's no such thing as this 'Digital World' to be real. Digimon aren't real, and there's no way something like that happened in Chicago! I never went to see digimon, and neither did you. It must of been a dream you had one time or something. Now drop it!"

Eddie tilted his head downwards for he felt grief that his sister wouldn't believe him on the matter. So, now, He decided to change the subject back to what Kyle is doing now. "Um..." Eddie thought for a moment. "So...what are you looking for on the internet?"

Kyle rolled her eyes, for she was already getting annoyed by her brother. "A book...on different kinds of flowers," she answered.

"Oh..." Eddie nodded his head and looked all around himself. "That's boring," he spat out, and then he walked back to his room to play one of the many videogame systems he has.

When Kyle made sure he was nowhere in sight, Kyle quietly mumbled, "Poisonous flowers..."

* * *

Matt, who was now around the age of nineteen, is hurriedly pacing the busy streets of Odaiba to find the right shop to go visit. His eyes darted to all the store names, and at the same time, to dodge out of the way of any oncoming city-goers and such. He hated to take trips like this into the city. Then again, he would only do this unless it was something important...and it was -- very important to him. 

Matt's eyes lit up as he spotted the floral shop he was looking for, and he quickly pushed on the door to go inside.

The young man wasn't a fanatic of flowers, but he thought the shop was beautifully decorated with them. Their were lilacs hanging from the ceilings, and there was even a hedge with small, dainty flowers growing from it.

"Can I help you?" Called one of the clerks from behind a cash register.

Matt looked around to find the one who spoke in such a soft, friendly voice.

He then saw her: a young woman -- perhaps a bit younger than him, stood from behind the register, with her long, black hair draping over the shoulders. Her brown eyes were bright and beautiful, and even her smile...appeared it could win hearts of even the most foul of people.

Matt smiled and blushed slightly as he approached the young woman and replied, "Yeah, I'm...trying to find the right kind of flowers for my mom--"

"_Ahhhh_...Mother's Day..." The young woman stated. "You should not blush, for you are not the first man to be perplexed on finding what is right for the mothers..."

Matt formed a small smile on the corner of his lips.

The young woman walked out from behind the register and continued to pace through the shop. "Follow me please, and you can tell me what your mother is like so that I may determine what flowers are best suited for her..." She smiled sweetly at Matt, and the young man couldn't help but blush a little harder.

"Well..." said Matt, who was following the young clerk. "My mom is really kind to others -- and to me of course. Her...hair is blonde like mine, and she's a really outgoing and active person. She definitely prefers the summers over the winters."

The young woman's smile grew as she stopped by bright, and colorful flowers. "Then may I suggest that you give your mother a combination of daisies and daffodils?" She asked, and began to make a bouquet out of the two plants.

Matt laughed cheerily and wondered, "Why those two?"

"The way you describe your mother," the young woman explained to him, "She reminds me of daisies and daffodils. To me, these two flowers represents all that is bright and beautiful in this world; their colors express it. They belong here to make people happy every time someone happens to gaze at the petals." She then handed Matt the finished product of her bouquet.

Matt sniffed the flowers and starred at the young woman with some amazement. "Wow...I never thought of flowers...that way before."

As the clerk headed back to the register, Matt followed her once more. "Most people do not take the time to realize it. I am a citizen that does have that time..." she punched in a few keys on the register and announced the high price of the flowers. The young woman sighed, "I am sorry about the price. If I could, I would hand out these beautiful flowers for free."

Matt scoffed, "Don't worry about it. My mom deserves these flowers, and I don't care what the price is at all." He then paid the clerk and added, "Thanks for helping me pick these out, uh..." Matt spotted the little name tag just below the young woman's left shoulder, and read her name out loud, "_Lie-_-"

"_Lee_..." Li corrected him slowly. "My name is Li."

Matt chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "Sorry," he apologized shyly.

Li waved her hand as a gesture for reassurance. "It is alright, you are not the first to pronounce it wrong. Do not worry about it."

As Matt started to head towards the shop exit, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the beautiful Li once more. "Well...I...hope to see you around some time...again..."

Li showed her brightly white teeth as she smiled at Matt once more. "I do too," she replied back to him, and then Matt left the floral shop.

Just as Matt kept walking down the busy sidewalks of the city once again, he suddenly stopped dead and eyes shot wide as a remembrance passed through his mind. _"Shit...that job interview today! I completely forgot all about it!"_

Now the young man felt like everyone else here in the city at the moment as he began to rush back to his dad's apartment to quickly change into something more formal for a job interview he really wanted -- really needed! After all, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life living at his father's apartment complex; Matt wanted his own place, or at least have enough money to share it with someone else for the time.

When Matt finally reached the apartment building, he hurriedly opened up the doors and ran up the long flight of stairs. He felt lucky that his dad's apartment room was not that far from the entrance floor.

As Matt got to the apartment door, he saw a hefty delivery man standing in the way. The young man caught sight of the large package by the man's feet, and the clipboard in his hands.

The delivery man stood in front of the door for a few moments before he finally noticed Matt to the side. "Are you -- uh, 'Yamato Ishida'?"

Matt rolled his eyes and approached the delivery guy. "It's just _Matt_, okay?" He answered a bit irritably. "No one has called me by that name since the fourth grade."

The delivery man shrugged for he couldn't care less. "Whatever," he mumbled, and then he handed the clipboard to Matt. "Sign here," the delivery man demanded somewhat as he pointed to spots Matt had to leave a signature.

Matt sighed as he took the pen from the clipboard and quickly signed a few places for his name. As he handed back the clipboard to the delivery man, Matt examined the suspicious package by the man's feet.

"I didn't expect this," Matt said out loud to the hefty man. "Who sent this anyways?"

"Uh..." The delivery man took up the package and looked it over. "Uh...it says here that a 'Headmaster' sent this to ya. Know anyone by that name, kid?"

Matt quickly shook his head, "No, so I don't want this package now. Take it back!"

The delivery man laughed harshly to this. "If you got a problem with this package, then send it back to the return address, otherwise, I'm just the delivery guy...you know?" The large man continued to cackle oddly as he walked down the hallway to go down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

Matt grabbed the package and looked it over himself. "There is no return address..." he grumbled. He grunted as he fished for the apartment keys in his pants pockets and opened up the door angrily. As he shut the door, he was happy to see that his dad must still be working, so Matt knew this was the opportunity to be angry about the package alone.

_"Who the hell sent this?"_ Matt wondered inside his mind as he turned the package over in his hands. _"What's...in here?"_

Matt didn't hesitate to grab a cutting knife from the kitchen and begin to open it quickly, as if he couldn't wait to see what was inside.

When Matt finally got the package opened, his eyes grew wide as he placed his hands inside the box and took out the strange object inside. It was a large mask; white faced, with long, red -- somewhat dreadlock hair with a most disturbing, red-lipped grin. Looking at this, Matt couldn't help, but think that this 'thing' reminded him of someone...he just couldn't place it though.

Matt jumped as he heard a cruel, mirthful voice speak in his head. _"Hello, _Matt_...we're definitely gonna have a 'hoot' of a time together!"_

Matt dropped to his knees in shock as this voice started to laugh psychotically, and seemed to never want to stop.

* * *

Myotismon's eyes shot open. It was sunset, or at least growing into the night since the sun had just set behind the mountains, or even the hills of the Digital World. He slowly sat up in his bed and briefly stretched out his arms to rid of the tiredness still left in him. He turned his head to the side to stare out onto the balcony and watch the darkness creep into his castle peacefully...or, only for a short moment. 

Myotismon shuddered slightly and his head darted to the other side as he saw a figure turning over in her sleep. The vampire gently touched the arm of this figure and realized just how tired his servant was. He couldn't blame her, for he gave this poor servant a rough time in his bed.

The vampire growled to this now. "Get up!" He barked at the servant girl lying next to him. "Get up and prepare my bath!"

As Myotismon fetched his long, black silk robe from a nearby nightstand, the servant girl shivered badly as she sat up in bed, and she averted her eyes from her master. She felt so much shame and violation going through her that she couldn't bare to look at him. The servant girl was terrified of Myotismon after all.

The servant girl grabbed her skirt and blouse from the floor and quickly dressed into them to shield her nakedness. Before Myotismon knew it, his slave ran out of the bedroom to go off and draw his bath.

Myotismon sighed a little depressingly as he headed for the balcony doors. He opened them up and stepped out onto the balcony.

When gazing over the tops of trees and grassy plains of the Digital World, the vampire lord couldn't help but be saddened that he was stripped of his mighty powers he once had. He didn't even have enough power to try and overtake the human worlds again. Myotismon just felt so pathetic at this point.

Myotismon slammed a fist down on the balcony railing and cried out, "Damn it! Why did the Digital World reduce me to this? Being a useless, powerless lord...that is not my wish..." He breathed in and out heavily and held onto the railing as if he was about to collapse to the ground. "I want my power back," he whispered.

Suddenly, Myotismon heard a seductive giggle coming from his bedroom door. That voice didn't sound so familiar to him, so who could it be? He turned around and exited the balcony just to see who could be in his room.

"It is a shame that the all-powerful Myotismon is left practically powerless," LadyDevimon stated as she entered the room, swaying her hips slightly from side to side. She walked up to the vampire and looked over his body. "A digimon as handsome as you deserves to have their power back..."

Myotismon gazed suspiciously at the sexy, female digimon. "Just what do you want?" He asked rudely to her, sounding as if he wanted her to leave his castle right away.

LadyDevimon pouted, "Awh, Myotismon, don't sound that way..." She circled Myotismon before she continued. "I heard of your awful fate and couldn't help but come to see if you wanted my help..."

Myotismon snarled, "Your help? I do not need your help on whatever it may be! Especially help from a female such as yourself."

LadyDevimon smirked and crossed her arms as she leant towards one side. "Are you saying you don't need my help on getting your powers back?..." She smiled mischievously when she saw Myotismon take more interest in her now. "And...maybe even more than that..."

Myotismon made a 'hmmming' sound in his throat as he thought this over. "You actually know a way to get my original power back?" He asked.

The seductive digimon smiled and moaned in her own throat. "Of course I do... I am not as powerful as you when your power is at its peak, but I have a plan on getting it back..."

Myotismon knew this was too good to be true. "What do you want in return?" He questioned somewhat glumly.

LadyDevimon pressed herself up against the vampire and ran her hands down his chest. "All I ask is that you make me your queen once you regain control of the Digital World..._and _the human worlds..."

Myotismon smiled, baring his teeth slightly. _All she wants is to be queen? It almost seems too easy..._ The vampire wrapped his arms around the sexy digimon, and the two began to kiss each other gently, and then turning wildly. He agreed of course, after all, at this point, he'll practically do anything to achieve power once more...even if he had to get help from another digimon.

I see what is to become of everyone, but is it really true? Why does that human Kyle want poisonous plants? Can Myotismon get his power back and take over the human worlds, even though I have strictly told him to do no such thing? -- And that mask...what exactly is that mask Matt has in his possession now? I...know I've seen that mask before, but...where?

Whatever the answers may be, I can only sit in another reality and wait...to see if any of these happenings will come...true...

**_All is not...the end..._**

* * *

I want to thank all my fans and reviewers for this story. I am pleased that I got many more reviews than the last story, and I hope this continues on to my last sequel! I hope to hear from you again soon.

Farewell...for now.


End file.
